My Dear Nanny
by Hatake Aria
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berusia 18 tahun harus menjadi seorang pengasuh anak demi membayar hutang mantan kekasihnya. Apa jadinya jika anak yang diasuhnya seorang anak lelaki yang usia nya cuma beda 1 tahun darinya? Ya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berumur 17 tahun. (FemNaru) (Cover is not mine) Final chap update !
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, author cuma pinjam**

 **Paring Sasu x FemNaru**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Gaje**

 **(Disini Naruto seorang perempuan dan tanpa ada tiga garis di wajahnya)**

 **My first story di FF dan di Fandom ini**

 **CHAPTER I**

"Ok, sekarang tinggal input-kan _lowongan pekerjaan"_ Naruto perlahan mengetikkan kalimat _lowongan pekerjaan_

"Enter!" dengan perlahan ia menekan tuts enter yang ada di keyboard

Dan hasilnya ..

"Ada banyak sekali lowongan pekerjaan!" serunya

"Hm, tapi yang mana ya, yang cocok buat aku, pekerjaan yang bisa buat mahasiswa terus nggak terlalu banyak menyita waktu belajarku" ia pun terus mengamati setiap lowongan pekerjaan yang ada

"Ah, ini dia, pekerjaannya mudah, trus gajinya besar"

 **LOWONGAN PEKERJAAN**

Dibutuhkan segera :

~ Wanita

~ Berusia 18 – 30 thn

~ Pengalaman bukan hal yang utama

~ Yang paling penting penyayang, penyabar & pintar

Dipekerjakan sebagai pengasuh anak

Gaji 30.000 Yen perbulan

Semua fasilitas tersedia lengkap.

Jika berminat kirimkan lamaran anda melalui email ke nanny***com

Tanpa perlu mengingat, menimbang, langsung saja diputuskan, sebelum pekerjaan ini keburu diambil orang lain, dalam iklan tertera pengalaman bukan hal yang utama, jadi Naruto langsung mengirim lamaran dan CV-nya ke alamat email yang tertulis.

"Ok, sekarang tinggal di- _send_ aja" Naruto mengklik tombol send

"Sudah terkirim, tinggal menunggu balasannya" gumamnya

"Hm, semoga diterima"

Naruto berharap banyak dengan pekerjaan ini, dengan gaji yang besar itu maka ia akan mudah untuk membayar hutang mantan pacarnya.

"Sialan! Dasar cowok nggak tau diri!" Naruto terus mengumpat mantan pacarnya

Hal ini berawal dari dua hari yang lalu. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berumur 30 tahun-an datang kerumahnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Kamu yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya seorang wanita yang menghampiri Naruto di depan rumahnya

"Iya, benar. Saya Naruto. Ada apa ya?"

"Kamu kenal dengan Akasuna Sasori bukan?" tanya nya lagi

"Iya, saya kenal" jawab Naruto

"Dan ini kartu mahasiswa kamu kan?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjukkan sebuah kartu pada Naruto

"Iya, ini kartu saya, kenapa bisa ada di pada anda?" ujar Naruto kebingungan

"Bukannya ini seharusnya ada sama Sasori-kun, dulu dia pernah meminjamnya, katanya sih mau untuk meminjam buku di perpustakaan" gumam Naruto.

"Kalau begitu saya tidak salah orang, ini silahkan dibaca" lanjut wanita itu sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Naruto.

"1 bulan yang lalu Sasori meminjam uang pada saya sebesar 50.000 Yen, dan ia memberikan kartu kamu pada saya, dia berkata bahwa kamu adalah penjaminnya"

"50.000 Yen? Dan dia menggunakan nama saya sebagai penjaminnya?"

"Ya, karena itu saya datang kemari dan meminta pertanggung jawaban, sebab sudah 1 minggu ini Sasori tidak bisa saya hubungi karena itu saya mencari kamu"

"Tapi apa buktinya kalau saya bersedia menjadi penanggung jawabnya? Seharusnya ada bukti hitam di atas putih kan?" lanjut Naruto

Wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas lagi dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini, bukankah ini tanda tangan kamu? Kamu tanda tangan diatas materai"

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat kertas itu. Itu benar-benar mirip tanda tangannya. Sasori dengan sempurna telah mem-plagiat tanda tangannya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa sekarang.

"Bagaimana, jadi sekarang saya beri waktu kamu satu bulan untuk melunasi hutang ini"

Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tentu saja ia tidak punya uang sebanyak itu, apalagi jika diingat Naruto bukanlah seorang yang terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya.

Dan sekarang Ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, memikirkan sendiri bagaimana caranya mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu 1 bulan.

 _ **Flashback off**_

" _Telepon yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan cobalah beberapa saat lagi. The number you are calling is ..._ " Naruto langsung mematikan smartphone nya

"Dasar cowok brengsek, kurang ajar, sialan!"

"Argghh..." Naruto memukulkan kepalanya kebantal

"Kenapa aku bisa jumpa dengan cowok seperti dia, dan sekarang dia udah benar-benar nggak bisa dihubungi lagi" lanjutnya frustasi

"50.000 Yen dalam 1 bulan? Bagaimana bisa aku mengumpulkannya. Tabungan ku saja cuma 20.000 Yen. Ya Tuhan bantulah aku, semoga aku bisa dapat pekerjaan itu" doa nya

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang anak perempuan muncul dari balik pintu kamar Naruto.

"Nee-chan, Kaa-san memanggilmu, disuruh keruang makan sekarang juga, kita akan makam malam" panggil Shion, adik perempuan Naruto yang sekarang berumur 14 tahun

"Iya, aku segera kesana" teriak Naruto.

Naruto pun segera meng-close windows-nya dan kemudian men-shut down komputernya. Ia pun segera mematikan lampu kamarnya dan bergegas menuju ruang makan karena sudah dipanggil sang adik untuk kedua kalinya.

"Naru, kamu kok makannya sedikit banget?" tanya sang Ibu, Uzumaki Kushina

"Nee-chan kamu sedang tidak diet kan?" timpal Shion sok tau

"Bukan kok, lagi nggak selera makan aja" jawab Naruto asal

"Kamu itu harus makan, walau nggak selera juga harus dipaksakan, nanti kalau kamu sakit bagaimana?"

"Ha'i Kaa-san!"

' _Bagaimana aku mau selera makan, baru kali ini aku ditimpa masalah sebesar ini, dan aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri, aku nggak mungkin cerita ke Kaa-san'_ batin Naruto

"Kaa-san, ano, Naruto boleh kerja sambilan tidak?"

"Apa? Kamu mau kerja sambilan?" Kushina terkejut saat Naruto mengatakan ia ingin bekerja

"Baru mengajukan lamaran saja, belum juga tau diterima atau tidak"

"Apa uang saku yang Kaa-san berikan sama kamu kurang?"

"Bukan begitu Kaa-san, Naruto cuma pengen cari pengalaman kerja aja kok"

"Tapi, apa pelajaranmu nggak terbengkalai kalau kamu bekerja" sang Ibu masih belum setuju

"Tenang saja Kaa-san Naruto bisa bagi waktu kok" jawab Naruto optimis

"Iya Kaa-san, Naruto Nee-chan kan pintar" timpal Shion seraya membereskan piring-piring kotor yang ada diatas meja

"Ya sudah, terserah kamu, tapi kalau sampai IP mu rendah gara-gara kamu kerja sambilan, Kaa-san minta kamu berhenti kerja"

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

Uzumaki Naruto, umur 18 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat 1 jurusan Ilmu Komputer. Status saat ini sedang mencari pekerjaan.

######

Di kampus...

"Naruto, gimana job hunting-nya, sukses?" tanya Sakura teman akrabnya

"Sukses atau nggak nya sih belum tau, aku kan baru ngirim lamaran aja. Yang penting gajinya cukup menggiurkan" jawab Naruto.

"Emang pekerjaan apa sih"

"Baby Sitter"

"Yakin, yang diasuh bakal anak kecil? Ntar kamu malah jadi pengasuh kakek-kakek jompo" lanjut Sakura dengan seringai jahilnya

"Ya nggak mungkin lah, disitu kan ditulis pengasuh anak, bukan pengasuh kakek - kakek jompo" timpal Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Trus, kamu udah diterima"

"Ng, itu dia masalahnya, aku belum dapat jawabannya nih, katanya sih ntar kalau diterima bakal dihubungi, ya sekarang aku tinggal nunggu aja panggilan dari yang buat lowongan pekerjaan itu"

"Eh, ntar kalo diterima traktir aku ya"

"Traktir apaan, kalau nggak karna cowok kurang ajar itu aku juga nggak akan susah-susah cari pekerjaan"

"Nasibmu memang buruk, punya pacar seperti itu" ucap Sakura seraya menepuk pundak Naruto

"Dia bukan lagi pacarku!" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan death glare terbaiknya ke Sakura

.. …. … …

Naruto kemudian merogoh tasnya, mencari smartphone nya yang sedang berbunyi.

"Ya halo, Naruto disini ada yang bisa saya bantu"

' _Naruto, jawaban mu seperti operator saja, seharusnya kamu tuh ngelamar pekerjaan jadi call center saja'_ batin Sakura

"Apa?" tiba - tiba Naruto berteriak, Sakura pun jadi terkejut dibuatnya

"Oh, terima kasih"

Kalau dilihat raut muka Naruto, itu seperti raut muka yang ingin nangis sangking bahagianya.

"Baik saya mengerti, besok siang saya akan segera ke tempat anda" Naruto menyudahi pembicaraannya.

Setelah mengakhiri penggilannya Naruto menatap Sakura lekat - lekat, menujukkan ekspresi bahagia. Bak seorang pemenang Konoha Idol ia pun langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Naruto kamu over acting banget sih, kayak kepilih jadi Konoha Idol saja"

"Sakura, akhirnya aku dapat pekerjaan itu, barusan dia yang menelepon" jawab Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura

"Wah, syukur deh kalau gitu, trus kapan mau kerumahnya?"

"Dia bilang sih besok siang aku harus datang kerumahnya, sekalian tanda tangan kontrak kerja"

' _Tuhan terima kasih, akhirnya aku dapat jalan keluarnya'_ batin Naruto

Naruto berharap pekerjaan yang menyenangkan akan menantinya, yah tapi kenyataan itu kejam, nggak semuanya terjadi seperti apa yang diinginkan.

######

Konoha Residence, Blok H No.9

"Apa? Kaa-san mau menyewa seorang pengasuh buat ngejaga aku?" teriak seorang pemuda berambut Raven kepada Ibunya, dia tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan sang Ibu

"Iya, Kaa-san kan harus berangkat ke luar negeri besok, Kaa-san harus menyusul Tou-san mu disana, jadi kamu harus tinggal disini sendiri, karena Kaa-san nggak yakin sama kamu, Kaa-san menyewa seorang pengasuh untuk menjaga kamu selama Kaa-san dan Tou-san diluar negeri "ucap Mikoto seraya membereskan beberapa barangnya yang akan dibawa

"Tapi Kaa-san, Aku kan udah cukup umur untuk menjaga diriku sendiri, lagi pula disini juga sudah banyak pekerja yang bisa ngejagaku, ada Ayame-san dan juga Danzo Jii-san" sang anak masih tetap ngotot

"Kamu itu masih kecil, lagi pula kamu itu terlalu bandel, Ayame-san juga nggak akan sanggup ngurusin kamu sendirian, ditambah lagi kemarin Kaa-san mendapat surat panggilan dari Kepala Sekolah kamu, ini udah keempat kalinya Sasuke, kamu tahu apa kata kepala sekolah itu, sekali lagi kamu dapat SP kamu akan drop out"

"Ah, aku benci sekolah" erang Sasuke frustasi

"Kamu ini, gara-gara ini kamu harus diskors selama seminggu, tapi untung Kepala Sekolah mau memberikan keringanan atas hukuman kamu sehingga kamu nggak jadi diskors, mau jadi apa kamu nanti?"

Sasuke hanya diam tak berniat menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan sang Ibu.

"Arghh … kalau menghadapi kamu, Kaa-san bisa stress berat, tekanan darah jadi naik, lama-lama Kaa-san bisa kena stroke, dasar anak nakal" sangking kesalnya sang ibu pun memukuli badan anak lelaki bungsunya itu, nggak tanggung - tanggung stik golf yang berada didekatnya pun disambar, kali ini Sasuke dihajar sampe babak belur

"Kaa-san, hentikan, sakit tahu!" Keluh Sasuke seraya mencoba merebut stick golf dari tangan sang Ibu

"Anak bandel seperti kamu ini, kalau nggak dihajar seperti ini nggak bakal ngerti"

Sementara itu, diluar sana..

"Ehm, mana ya rumah No.9" Naruto terus mengamati nomor setiap rumah

"Ah, ini dia Blok H No.9" tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menekan bel

Sambil menunggu sang punya rumah membuka pintu, Naruto mengamati sekeliling rumah itu.

"Ck ck, rumah ini benar-benar luas, ini sih luasnya 10 kali dari rumah aku, warisan dari kakek buyut ampe ntar keturunan ketujuh juga kalau dikumpulin ditambah nggak makan seumur hidup pun belum tentu bisa beli rumah seperti ini, halamannya juga luas" Naruto berdecak kagum.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita berumur 30 tahunan membukakan pintu, setelah dipersilakan masuk, Naruto langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

 _'Sugoi!'_ hanya satu kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Naruto saat melihat isi rumah itu

"Silahkan lewat sini, nyonya ada diruang tamu" kata Ayame yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

"Ah iya" jawabnya sambil mengikuti dari belakang

Ekspresi muka Naruto langsung berubah, ia sampai tak bisa menutup mulutnya, ia seakan nggak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Baru masuk beberapa langkah saja ia sudah disuguhi tontonan PRO WRESTLING, disudut biru seorang ibu dengan stik golf dan disudut merah seorang anak lelaki yang hampir KO.

"Oh ada tamu rupanya, maaf ya" ujar wanita itu sambil melemparkan stik golf nya

' _Ah, akhirnya berhenti juga dipukulinya'_ batin Sasuke seraya membetulkan kerah bajunya

"Maaf, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya yang mulai hari ini bekerja sebagai pengasuh dirumah ini" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya

Sang ibu dan sang anak langsung menatap Naruto dengan reaksi terkejut. Mereka menatap lekat - lekat seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan mereka. Ia memakai sepatu dengan hak 5 cm, mungkin supaya gadis yang cuma tingginya 160 cm ini terlihat lebih tinggi. Ia mengikat _ponytail_ rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan sedikit bergelombang. Ia membalas tatapan kedua ibu dan anak itu dengan senyuman.

"Oh, ternyata kamu ya yang bakal jadi pengasuhnya Sasuke, masih muda sekali ternyata" ujar Mikoto seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto

"Iya begitulah nyonya, umur saya baru 18 tahun, saya seorang mahasiswi" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi

"Mahasiswi ya" ucap Mikoto dengan mata nya yang berbinar

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong mana ya nyonya anak yang harus saya asuh?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Nah itu dia, putra bungsuku Sasuke, umurnya 17 tahun siswa kelas 3 SMU" ujar Mikoto seraya menunjuk kearah Sasuke sambil tersenyum

Naruto menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Apa? anak yang bakal ku asuh kelas 3 SMU?" teriak Naruto.

######

Delete or Continue ?

Read and Review

Hatake Aria


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Apa! anak yang bakal ku asuh kelas 3 SMU?" teriak Naruto.

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Apa anak ini yang harus kuasuh nyonya?" Naruto bertanya masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya seraya menujuk kearah Sasuke

Naruto masih belum bisa mencerna seratus persen ucapan seorang wanita paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini, bagaimana mungkin wanita ini menyewa jasa seorang pengasuh anak untuk mengasuh seorang anak lelaki yang Naruto pun yakin bahwa anak ini sudah bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri. Naruto menatap anak lelaki yang berdiri disamping sang wanita paruh baya tersebut, Ia menatap anak itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sesekali Ia mengerutkan dahinya seolah sedang berpikir keras. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau anak ini memang tampan, sangat tampan malah, dengan oniks gelapnya yang terkesan misterius dan jangan lupa dengan rambut ravennya yang mengingatkan Naruto dengan salah satu unggas. Naruto masih betah memperhatikan anak lelaki didepannya ini, well ini sedikit tidak sopan memang apalagi saat Naruto sadari anak lelaki itu balik menatapnya sambil memberikan death glare terbaiknya seolah berkata _'apa yang kau lihat?'_. Naruto yang tersadar spontan menggelengkan kepala nya kecil.

"Ya, ini putra bungsu saya Uchiha Sasuke tapi mungkin kamu bisa memanggil dia Sasuke saja, sekarang sedang duduk di kelas 3 SMU" ujar Mikoto memperkenalkan anaknya

"Tapi nyonya, masa saya harus mengasuh anak laki-laki yang umurnya cuma satu tahun dibawah saya, padahal ditulis di blog seorang anak" Naruto masih tidak terima, jelas-jelas ini penipuan publik pikirnya

"Ya bagi saya Sasuke itu masih anak–anak"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar kalimat yang dengan lancarnya keluar dari bibir Mikoto

"Kalau dia nggak mau itu malah lebih bagus, lagi pula aku juga nggak butuh" kini Sasuke ikut bicara

"Ya, nyonya ini seperti penipuan, maaf saya nggak mau bekerja disini, permisi" pamit Naruto seraya membungkukkan badannya

"Hei tunggu dulu" panggil Sasuke

"Ada apa?" Naruto refleks membalikkan badannya

"Pintunya kearah sana, kamu salah jalan tahu!"

"Iya, ini juga mau balik kok" Naruto ngeles, padahal aslinya memang dia lupa dimana pintu keluarnya

' _Dasar anak zaman sekarang, nggak tahu sopan santun, aku kan lebih tua darinya, dia kan bisa memanggilku Nee-san mungkin'_ batin Naruto.

"Ano, Naruto-chan sebelum kamu keluar, saya punya penawaran menarik buat kamu, jika kamu mau menjadi pengasuhnya Sasuke, saya akan menggajimu 2 kali lipat dari gaji yang ditawarkan sebelumnya, dan jika kamu bisa membantu Sasuke belajar untuk persiapan ujian akhir nanti, saya akan memberimu bonus 50 % dari gajimu, bagaimana?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia kemudian memutar otaknya. Ia mulai memainkan sempoa didalam pikirannya. Tawaran menggiurkan Mikoto mampu membuat Naruto meluluhkan ego nya.

' _Hm, kalau aku mau bekerja disini maka gajiku dibuat 2 kali lipat, berarti kalau gajinya 30.000 yen menjadi 60.000 yen, trus kalau aku membantu anak itu belajar maka aku dapat bonus 50% dari gajiku, itu berarti 30.000 yen, yang artinya dalam sebulan aku mendapat gaji sebesar 90.000 yen. Wow itu sih setara dengan 2 bulan gaji Kaa-san. Dan, aku bisa cepat ngelunasi hutang cowok sialan itu. Ok I got it!'_ Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri kedua ibu dan anak itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, Sasuke dapat melihat kilatan di kedua bola mata safirnya.

"Baiklah, untuk anak semanis dia, aku mau kok bekerja disini" jawab Naruto seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke dan jangan lupa dengan senyum 3 jarinya itu

"Hey, ternyata kamu itu cepat sekali berubah pikiran ya" jawab Sasuke seraya menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya

"Ya, itulah keajaiban uang, ia bisa merubah segalanya" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

Astaga Naruto, sejak kapan kau berubah seperti Kakuzu bendahara OSIS SMA mu dulu.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kamu sudah bisa membawa pakaianmu ke rumah ini, karena kamu harus tinggal disini dan menjaga Sasuke selama 24 jam, besok pagi saya harus take off ke London menyusul suami saya, karena saya cemas harus meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, makanya saya menyewamu untuk menjaganya" ujar Mikoto panjang lebar

' _Emangnya anak segede ini nggak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri apa?'_ batin Naruto.

"Karena Sasuke itu anak yang sedikit bandel, dia perlu seorang pengasuh untuk menjaganya, semua pekerja disini tidak ada yang berani kepadanya" jelas Mikoto selanjutnya seolah Ia bisa membaca pikiran Naruto

Naruto memandang Mikoto takjub, Nyonya ini bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Oh ya, kamu kan seorang mahasiswa, jadi kamu bisa membantunya untuk belajar buat ujian akhir sekaligus persiapan masuk universitas, saya ingin Sasuke bisa lulus di Fakultas Ekonomi nantinya"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuannya, dan terserah aku mau memilih jurusan apa untuk kuliah nanti" bentak Sasuke

"Hey kamu ini anak yang tidak sopan banget ya, dia ini orangtuamu kan? Kamu harus menjaga nada bicaramu saat berbicara dengan orangtua mu"

"Wah, Naruto ternyata kamu ini anak yang baik sekali" Mikoto merasa bahagia saat ada seseorang yang membelanya

"Dasar penjilat!" kata Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Apa kamu bilang, lihat saja nanti, pelajaran pertama yang harus kamu pelajari adalah ETIKA, hey kamu dengar tidak?" walaupun Naruto berteriak memanggil, tetapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, tetap saja dia pergi

"Maaf ya, Sasuke memang begitu anaknya, sangat tidak sopan"

Naruto hanya memandang iba kepada Mikoto, jika saja ia yang seperti itu terhadap Kushina mungkin saja mulutnya sudah disumpal cabe setengah kilo oleh sang Ibu, walaupun Kushina terlihat baik dan tenang, sifatnya akan sangat berbeda jika mendengar anaknya berkata kurang ajar padanya.

"Ah iya, saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya, nama saya Uchiha Mikoto"

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Mikoto.

"Mohon bantuannya yah Naruto chan"

"Tenang saja nyonya, saya akan merubah anak itu, sepulangnya anda dari London, Sasuke akan berubah 180 derajat, saya janji!"

"Baiklah, sekarang saya tenang meninggalkan anak itu"

' _Ok, kita lihat saja nanti, aku akan merubah si Anak Ayam ini menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut, aku janji!'_ tekad Naruto dalam hati .

######

Sebuah taxi berhenti di depan rumah nomor 9.

"Nee-san, ini ya rumah tempat Nee-san bekerja itu, wah gede banget rumahnya, kapan ya kita bisa punya rumah kayak gini"

"Yah, kalau Nee-san mu ini nanti udah jadi the second Bill Gates, baru bisa kita punya rumah kayak gini"

"Itu sih impossible" ujar Shion sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Udah deh cepat turun, bawa tuh kopernya!"

"Dasar tahunya nyuruhin aku aja" gerutu Shion

Shion mengikuti Nee-san nya masuk kedalam rumah itu, sejenak ia berhenti untuk melihat penjaga rumah itu, namanya Danzo Shimura, Shion sedikit membungkukkan badannya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyusul Nee-san nya yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

Salah seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Oh, ternyata Naruto-san sudah sampai ya, mari saya antarkan ke kamar anda di lantai dua " pelayan itu kemudian mengambil tas yang dipegang Shion

"Ah, terima kasih" jawab Shion

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai didepan sebuah kamar.

"Nah ini kamar anda Naruto-san, silahkan masuk" pelayan wanita yang bernama Ayame itu kemudian membuka pintu kamar

"Kamar yang bagus" gumam Shion seraya memperhatikan sekeliling kamar yang akan menjadi kamar Naruto 1 bulan kedepan

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" pelayan itu coba menawarkan bantuan lainnya pada Naruto

"Tidak ada, terima kasih ya" jawab Naruto seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya, Ayame pun membalasnya

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, jika ada yang Naruto-san inginkan, panggil saja saya"

"Ha'i"

Pelayan itu pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion berdua dikamar. Shion melirik jam tangannya.

"Nee-san, sudah sore ternyata, aku langsung pulang ya, kasian Kaa-san nggak ada yang bantu"

"Ah iya, Shion jaga Kaa-san yah"

"Tenang saja, nggak dipesanin juga aku pasti bakal jaga Kaa-san. Oh iya, kenapa Nee-san nggak bilang kalau mau jadi pengasuh anak?"

"Habis, pekerjaan ini yang gajinya besar" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar

Shion tidak habis pikir dengan jawaban jujur Naruto, sejak kapan Nee-san nya ini menjadi sangat mata duitan.

######

Naruto menatap pintu berwarna eboni didepannya, ia kemudian menatap nampan yang ada ditangannya, Ayame-san bilang sejak siang tadi Sasuke tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan dia juga melewatkan makan siang dan makan malamnya. Astaga, apa Anak Ayam itu tidak lapar? ini bahkan sudah jam 9 malam.

Ia menghela nafasnya kasar

'Tenang Naruto, tenang' Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, perlahan ia menyunggingkan bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ano, Uchiha-san, ini aku Naruto, bisakah kau membuka kan pintu kamarmu, aku mengantar makan malammu" teriaknya dari luar kamar

Tidak ada respon, Ia pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Uchiha-san, kau bisa mendengarkan ku kan? Apa kau ada didalam?" Naruto terus mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke

"Pergilah, aku tidak butuh makan malam"

Naruto bisa mendengar jelas kata-kata penolakan dari Sasuke.

"Tapi, Uchiha-san kau bahkan belum makan dari siang tadi kata Ayame-san, ayolah buka pintu kamarmu dulu, masakan Ayame-san sangat enak bahkan aku tadi sampai tambah 2 kali"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ia menutup komik yang sedari tadi dibaca nya, dan astaga, apa-apaan perkataannya itu, seolah dia adalah anak TK yang sedang dibujuk makan oleh ibunya, dan sekedar informasi dia sudah 10 tahun lebih merasakan masakan Ayame dan itu artinya sudah pasti dia tahu betul cita rasa masakannya, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang istimewa lagi bagi Sasuke.

Ia pun kembali membuka komiknya, melanjutkan bacaanya yang sempat terhenti.

"Ayolah Uchiha-san, kalau kau sakit aku juga yang akan susah, nanti Kaa-san mu akan marah padaku, dan kalau dia marah padaku itu artinya aku akan dipecat, dan kalau dipecat aku tidak akan mendapatkan gajiku, dan kalau aku tidak mendapatkan gajiku itu artinya.." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, Ia tersenyum kecut, kemudian dengan semangat nya yang kembali muncul Ia terus mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke

Masih belum ada respon, Naruto meletakkan nampan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke lantai disamping nya, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menggedor pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Uchiha-san, buka pintunya" teriaknya dan kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi

Cukup, batin Sasuke. Bagaimana dia bisa membaca komiknya dengan tenang jika suara gedoran pintu yang dibuat Naruto benar-benar membuat telinganya sakit. Tadi perempuan ini masih memanggilnya dengan suara yang lembut, dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan, namun sekarang, dengarlah suara pintu itu dan Sasuke yakin jika pintunya bukan terbuat dari kayu yang berkualitas maka sudah dipastikan pintu itu sudah rusak sejak tadi. Dasar Rubah Betina pikirnya, awalnya bersikap baik dan lembut tapi pada akhirnya sifat aslimu keluar juga kan.

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke menuju pintu kamarnya, dan membukanya secara kasar.

"Apa kau tidak bisa .." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya tepat dibawah kakinya dengan posisi seperti merangkak

"Uchiha-san, jangan tiba-tiba membuka pintu mu seperti ini dong" perlahan Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan sedikit meringis saat merasakan lututnya yang sakit karna jatuh tadi

Sumpah, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto saat terjatuh tadi, tapi diurungkannya niatnya itu mengingat bahwa dia adalah seorang Uchiha.

Naruto mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang tadi diletakkannya dibawah, kemudian ia menyodorkan nampan itu kehadapan Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, makan lah, nanti kau bisa sakit"

Sasuke hanya menatap nampan yang disodorkan Naruto kepadanya tanpa ada niat untuk mengambilnya.

"Oh ayolah, aku janji tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi malam ini jika kau memakan makan malam mu, tadi sore Kaa-san mu menelpon ku dan meminta agar aku memastikan kau makan dengan teratur" Naruto semakin mengangkat nampan yang dibawa nya ke wajah Sasuke, sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu_ yang membuat wajahnya jadi terlihat sangat imut.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar, ia kemudian mengambil nampan yang berisi makan malam itu dari tangan Naruto dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

Braakk

Naruto diam terpaku saat Sasuke dengan kasarnya menutup pintu kamarnya tepat dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, ' _Sepertinya jalan menuju keakraban masih sangat panjang'_ batinnya kemudian.

######

"Naruto-san, sudah berikan saja itu pada saya, biar saya saja yang melanjutkan menyiram tanamannya, itukan memang sudah tugas saya" Danzo meminta Naruto untuk menyerahkan selang air yang digunakan untuk menyiram tanaman.

"Sudahlah biar aku saja, lagi pula aku lagi nggak ada kerjaan Danzo-san, paling tidak biarkan aku membantumu"

"Apa Naruto-san hari ini tidak kuliah?" Danzo akhirnya membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Hari ini nggak ada jadwal kuliah" jelas Naruto seraya kembali menyiram tanaman

"Naruto-san, jenis adenium itu jangan terlalu banyak dikasih air ya" ujarnya seraya menunjuk beberapa tanaman adenium yang tertata dengan indah

"Um" Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti

Sementara itu diluar gerbang, seorang anak lelaki yang memakai seragam SMU tengah sibuk berkutat dengan telepon genggamya. Beberapa menit berlalu, ia pun akhirnya memasukkan smartphone-nya kesaku celananya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu gerbang.

"Eh ada yang datang ya?" gumam Danzo pelan namum masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Tadaima!" seru Sasuke

"Eh, Okae …"

Byurrr,

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengarahkan selang air yang dipegangnya ke arah Sasuke, semuanya langsung terkejut, termasuk Ayame yang baru saja datang, semua menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang sama. Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Sasuke sampai tidak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya, ia terbengong. Seorang Uchiha terbengong. Mungkin dia berpikir _'Apa salahku?'_

"Baru kali ini aku disambut sambil diguyur air" Sasuke menyeka air diwajahnya sesaat setelah kesadarannya kembali

"Ah, ano, maaf Uchiha-san, aku benar-benar nggak sengaja, aduh jadi basah semua, bagaimana ini" jawab Naruto terbata-bata, ia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap langsung mata Sasuke yang pasti sedang melotot marah padanya

' _Dasar Rubah Betina ini'_ batin Sasuke

"Ng, Uchiha-san sebaiknya langsung ganti baju saja ya, nanti bisa masuk angin, ayo cepat" Naruto langsung menyeret Sasuke ke kamar

"Hei, jangan tarik-tarik aku senaknya"

Naruto menarik paksa Sasuke menuju kamarnya, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat dibawa coret diseret oleh Naruto, _Astaga tenaga Rubah Betina ini benar-benar mengerikan_ pikirnya, semoga pergelangan tangannya tidak memerah.

"Ini handuknya, lebih baik kamu cepat keringkan badanmu dulu" Naruto memberikan sebuah handuk kepada Sasuke saat mereka telah berada di kamar Sasuke

Sasuke menerima handuk yang diberikan oleh Naruto, langsung saja ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan terlihat lepek akibat ulah Naruto.

"Terus, kamu kenapa malah ikut-ikutan masuk ke kamar ku hah" lanjutnya dengan nada yang tinggi, dan jangan lupa dengan tatapan tak bersahabatnya kepada Naruto

"Astaga, Uchiha-san kau tidak perlu berbicara sekeras itu aku juga bakal dengar" jawab Naruto seraya menutup telinganya

"Berhentilah memanggilku Uchiha-san, kau seperti memanggil ayah ku saja"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Sasu-chan? itu terdengar manis" Naruto menyeringai jahil

"Kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, kupastikan kau akan menyesal setelah menyebutnya"

Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar, seringai nya perlahan luntur. Sasuke bukan hanya mengancamnya dengan kata-katanya tapi juga dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi. Mulai sekarang ingatkan dia selalu agar tidak mencari gara-gara dengan Anak Ayam didepannya ini.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu saja yah, dan astaga jangan menatapku dengan tatapan horor mu itu, itu sangat menakutkan. Dan satu lagi kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kau' bagaimana pun aku kan lebih tua darimu, mungkin kau bisa memanggilku Nee-san"

Sasuke menghela nafas, _menyusahkan_ pikirnya, seperti kata yang selalu keluar dari bibir temannya yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Uzumaki-san, Naruto-san, ah tapi sepertinya aku lebih suka memanggilmu Nanny-san" ujarnya sambil sedikit tersenyum, eh bukan itu bukan senyuman tapi seringai jahil lebih tepatnya

"Itu terdengar lebih baik" Naruto menerima panggilan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya, mau bagaimanapun kenyataannya memang dia adalah pengasuh Sasuke

Lalu untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam, suasana menjadi hening. Naruto menatap lekat-lekat anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya yang masih betah dengan kegiatan mengeringkan kepalanya dengan sebuah handuk, beberapa tetes air masih menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya.

He's pretty hot, eh~

' _Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto, jangan terjebak oleh tampangnya yang terlihat mempesona itu, dan ingat sifatnya itu berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya, dan astaga kenapa bisa-bisanya kamu terpesona sama bocah SMA ini, senior di Kampusmu masih banyak yang lebih mempesona'_ inner Naruto, ia berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran nistanya itu

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang setengah menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. _'Kenapa dia?'_ pikirnya, tapi rasa penasarannya itu langsung ditepisnya, Ia lebih memilih mulai membuka kancing kemeja sekolahnya yang basah.

"Hahh" Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar

"Terus," Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya

"Ng" Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya, refleks menatap manik oniks didepannya

"Ano, Nanny-san kenapa kau masih terus disini, apa kau juga mau membantuku untuk mengganti bajuku?" Sasuke menyeringai kepada Naruto, hampir seluruh kancing kemeja nya sudah berhasil dibukanya

"Eh gomen, saya akan segera keluar" tanpa basa basi lagi Naruto langsung keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona merah bak kepiting rebus

Braakk

Dengan kasar Naruto menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Dasar, aku hampir lupa umurnya kan cuma 1 tahun dibawah ku" gumam Naruto dengan wajah merona

Sementara didalam kamar Sasuke mulai melepaskan kemejanya yang basah dan membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai kamarnya, Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya dengan sambil tersenyum kecil.

' _Sepertinya ini cukup menarik'_ batinnya

######

#TBC

Read and Review

Yey, akhirnya update juga …

Termakasih buat semuanya yang udah review, jadiin favorite, dan follow fic ini. Waktu pertama buat fi ini doa nya sih semoga dapat 20 review (Astaga, doa apaan ini?) dan ternyata terkabul juga.

Buat **vira-hime** , **TheB1gBoy** , **choikim1310** , **Arum Junnie** , **pha chan** , **Habibah794** , **namikazeyuma** , **naginagi** , , **yuka** , **blue** **safire** , makasih buat review nya yah, ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka dengan chapter keduanya.

 **kuraublackpearl** Hahahaha pastinya Naruto bakal stress karna harus ngasuh anak ayam menyebalkan seperti Sasuke

 **Mizuumi** **Yoite** iya sih agak banyak yang OOC dsini, karna pengen juga kan lihat Mikoto yang sifatnya kayak Kushina

 **Aoi** **Latte** , nggak kebayang emang yah kalau harus ngasuh anak umur 17 tahun yah

 **aiko4848** , disini mami Miko sifatnya agak-agak ketukar sama mami Kushi soalnya ibu mana juga yang nggak OOC kalau anaknya juga OOC kayak gini

 **fyodult** , ntar kita buat Sasori nya nyesel yah

 **mysuga** , **Nuyy822** walaupun Sasuke agak OOC dsini, tapi author berusaha agar ke OOC Sasuke tidak terlalu merusak image Uchiha nya, Hahahaha

 **Aoi423** , saya juga mau jadi istrinya Sasuke, eh~

 **MizuMiu-chan** , Wah, makasih atas masukan nya walaupun pada kenyataannya kalau buat Laporan baik sekolah atau apapun nggak terikut tata penulisan yg gaje kayak gini. Di chap kedua dan selanjutnya ini author janji akan lebih bagus lagi dalam tata cara penulisannya, BTW aku suka banget loh sama fic Hands, Walk, and Desire nya

 **CacuNaluPolepel** , dari semua yang nge-review fic ini sumpah aku paling ngakak sama username ini Hahahahahahha astaga, yes I am CacuNaluPolepel juga kok

Maaf yah tidak bisa balas review nya satu-persatu, sekali lagi Arigatou ya Minna-san.

Hatake Aria


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Naruto sibuk menata roti bakar disebuah piring dan meletakkan segelas susu di atas meja makan tepat disamping roti bakar tersebut, Ia kemudian beralih ke kursi lain untuk mengambil tas nya, memasukkan sebuah kotak bekal kedalamnya. Ini hari keempatnya berada dirumah ini. Perlahan ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat menuju meja makan.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, kemarilah habiskan dulu sarapanmu, aku sudah membuat roti bakar dan segelas susu untuk mu, kata Ayame kau suka roti bakar dengan selai kacang ini kan" ujarnya seraya menunjuk roti bakar yang telah dibuatnya untuk Sasuke

Mata Sasuke mengikuti arah tangan gadis yang berada didepannya, ia memandang roti bakar itu tanpa minat.

"Aku tidak ingin sarapan, aku mau langsung berangkat saja ke sekolah" ujarnya acuh seraya beranjak pergi dari meja makan

"Ah, tunggu Sasuke-kun, kalau kau tak mau sarapan dirumah, bawa lah ini, isinya sandwich tuna dengan ekstra tomat, setidaknya kau bisa memakannya di sekolah"

Naruto memberikan kotak bekal kepada Sasuke, ia sudah memprediksi ini sebelumnya, pasti si Uchiha Anak Ayam ini tidak mau memakan sarapan yang dibuatnya. Berbekal data yang didapat dari Ayame-san ia pun membuat satu makanan lagi yang Ia yakini Sasuke tidak akan menolaknya. Dan binggo, Sasuke pun mengambil kotak bekal yang ada ditangannya, _'Dasar maniak tomat'_ pikirnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke langsung memasukkan kotak bekal yang diberikan Naruto kedalam tasnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dasar Anak Ayam tidak tahu berterima kasih" gerutunya

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto langsung menyambar tasnya yang berada dikursi didekatnya, mengingat pagi ini Ia juga ada jadwal kuliah. Saat melewati pintu utama, Ia berojigi singkat kepada Danzo, berpamitan untuk pergi kuliah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang utama Manshion Uchiha, dan berjalan beberapa ratus meter menuju halte bus.

Sesampainya di halte bus, ia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri sambil membaca buku, yang Ia yakini itu hanyalah sebuah komik, dan jangan lupakan earphone yang mengganjal kedua telinganya. Perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Ku kira kau akan mengendarai salah satu mobil sport yang berjejer di garasi rumah mu, bukan malah menaiki bus untuk menuju ke sekolahmu" ujarnya memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke melirik kesampingnya sekilas, untuk memastikan siapa orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara kali ini. Ia menghela nafas pelan, saat menyadari siapa orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Perlahan ia mencabut earphone nya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Ia lebih memilih menatap jalan raya yang masih sepi di pagi hari.

"Eh, jangan bilang kau tidak bisa menyetir?"

Twitch, muncul perempatan siku imajiner di kepala Sasuke. Perkataan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Tentu saja aku bisa menyetir" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meninggi

"Terus, kenapa kau tidak mengendarai mobil mu saja ke sekolah?"

"SIM ku ditahan"

"Hah, bagaimana bisa? Kau kena tilang?"

"Bukan, bukan Kepolisian yang menahan SIM ku, tapi Kaa-san yang menahannya"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Astaga, rasanya Sasuke ingin membekap mulut kepo Naruto.

"Aku ketahuan ikutan balapan"

"Balapan? Maksudmu balapan liar? Dimana? Kapan?"

Naruto terus menjejalinya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar sebelum Ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sebulan yang lalu, Perfektur Gunma, Pegunungan Haruna"

"Astaga, maksudmu Akina Pass? Kau sudah gila? Kau pikir dirimu Takumi Fujiwara? Atau kau mau ikutan casting untuk Film Initial D selanjutnya?"

Sasuke hanya menatap sebal saat Naruto menanggapi pernyataannya dengan nada yang tinggi, kalau begini seharusnya tadi ia tidak menceritakannya kepada Naruto.

"Kalau aku jadi ibumu, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, apa kau sudah bosan hidup apa? Pastinya kau tahu lintasan itu sudah banyak memakan korban"

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak akan pernah ketahuan melakukan balap liar, kalau saja lawan balap liar nya yang telah dikalahkannya bukan anak Kepala Polisi Perfektur Gunma, yang dengan lancangnya Kepala Polisi tersebut malah menghubungi ibunya yang kebetulan teman kuliahnya dan menceritakan tentang balap liar itu, dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke meminta uang 500.000 yen kepada anaknya karna telah memenangkan balapan liar tersebut. Astaga, kalau tahu ini akan terjadi sejak awal Sasuke tidak akan meladeni tantangan Kimimaro, dan masalah 500.000 yen itu, itu memang sudah kesepakatan diawal sebelum balapan bahwa yang menang akan mendapatkan 500.000 yen jadi tidak salah kalau Sasuke menagihnya, yang salah adalah si bodoh Kimimaro itu malah meminta uang pada ayahnya dan menceritakan soal balapan itu. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, mungkin itu yang menggambarkan nasib Sasuke saat itu, selain tidak mendapatkan hadiahnya, ia juga malah kena damprat habis-habisan oleh sang ibu dan berakhir dengan disita nya SIM nya. Tapi setidaknya dia sekarang mendapat gelar salah satu penakluk Akina Pass, well harga diri itu lebih penting kan bagi seorang pria.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi!" Naruto meperingatkannya

"Dan juga …" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat bus yang ditunggu oleh keduanya datang, kebetulan sekolah Sasuke dan kampusnya searah.

Sasuke langsung naik keatas bus, meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya ingin menceramahinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun langsung mengikuti Sasuke untuk naik keatas bus. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku kosong dan, NIHIL. Bus di pagi hari memang selalu penuh, tapi sepertinya Sasuke sedikit beruntung karna mendapatkan kursi terakhir, Naruto menghela nafas kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri disampingnya, Ia raih pegangan tangan berbetuk persegi empat yang tepat berada diatasnya. Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Naruto, kemudian pandangannya kembali ke komik yang dipegangnya, dan jangan lupa Ia kembali memasangkan earphone nya.

' _Cih, tak bisakah dia memberikan tempat duduknya kepadaku? Hey, dia itu pria kan!'_ batin Naruto saat melihat sikap tak peduli Sasuke

Naruto akhirnya pasrah, Ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan mengeratkan pegangannya agar tidak terjatuh. Sesekali Ia memutar badannya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Limabelas menit berlalu, tiba-tiba saja bus berhenti mendadak, membuat Naruto oleng, dan pegangan tangannya terlepas, Ia sudah pasrah kalau ia akan terjatuh di dalam bus ini, tetapi beberapa menit berlalu ia masih belum merasakan bokongnya mencium kerasnya lantai bus, malah ia bisa merasakan ia duduk diatas sesuatu yang empuk, perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya Ia saat ia menyadari ternyata ia jatuh terduduk diatas pangkuan seorang pria berumur 40 tahunan, pria yang duduk di kursi seberang lorong Sasuke, dan yang lebih membuat kedua bola matanya semakin melebar adalah saat Ia menyadari kedua tangan pria ini sedang berada dipinggangnya, Ia menatap horor pria yang sedang memangkunya ini.

Lain Naruto, lain pula Sasuke, ia membulatkan mata oniksnya saat melihat pemandangan disampingnya, rahangnya mengeras, dan jemari tangannya memutih akibat kepalan tangannya. Tanpa basa basi Sasuke langsung berdiri dan segera menarik Naruto dari pangkuan si om-om mesum ini. Naruto yang ditarik begitu keras sontak kaget. Sasuke berusaha meredam amarahnya pada pria didepannya ini.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan paman mesum!" ujar Sasuke lantang yang berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh penumpang didalam bus

"Dan kau," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis blonde disampingnya

"Duduk disini!" perintahnya pada Naruto

Naruto langsung menuruti perintah Sasuke, ia langsung duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Sasuke, ia terdiam, terlalu takut menatap Sasuke yang sedang dalam mode marahnya. Ia lebih memilih mendekap tas nya. Sasuke langsung mengambil posisi berdiri yang tadi di isi oleh Naruto. Naruto berdoa didalam hati semoga dia cepat sampai ditempat tujuannya.

######

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju lokernya, beberapa siswa siswi yang berpapasan dengan nya sedikit menatap heran kearahnya, mungkin karna hari ini dia tidak terlambat datang ke Sekolah, padahal biasanya dia akan selalu terlambat datang ke Sekolah. perlahan Ia membuka lokernya untuk mengambil sepatunya.

Srakk, sekumpulan surat berwarna warni berjatuhan dari dalam lokernya.

Ia tidak mempedulikan surat-surat itu yang ia yakin isinya adalah surat pernyataan cinta para gadis-gadis yang memujanya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa mereka tidak jera juga, padahal jelas-jelas seminggu lalu Sasuke membentak murid Kelas XI yang ketahuan sedang memasukkan surat kedalam lokernya. Ia berpikir dengan sikap kasarnya yang seperti itu akan menghentikan gadis-gadis gila di Sekolahnya untuk menumpuk sampah didalam lokernya. Ia menjatuhnya beberapa surat yang tidak ikut terjatuh dari dalam loker nya, Ia kemudian mengambil sepatu sekolahnya dan memasukkan sepatu yang dipakainya dari rumah kedalam loker dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan surat berwarna-warni itu dilantai.

Baru saja Sasuke akan memasuki kelasnya, langkahnya dihentikan oleh suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Umino Iruka, sang Guru BP.

"Uchiha-san, boleh ikut saya keruangan guru sebentar, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan denganmu"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar, Ia kemudian memilih mengikuti Iruka yang sudah duluan pergi menuju ruangan guru.

"Uchiha-san, ini mengenai Surat Peringatan yang terakhir diberikan oleh Sekolah kepadamu, memang Ibu mu sudah mengkonfirmasi melalui telpon, tapi Kepala Sekolah tetap meminta orangtua mu agar bisa datang ke Sekolah, Kepala Sekolah ingin berbicara langsung kepada orangtuamu" ujar Iruka panjang lebar begitu mereka sampai diruangan guru

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan nafasnya, dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Iruka.

"Orangtua saya sedang berada diluar negri, begitu pun kakak saya" jawabnya santai

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggil wali mu untuk datang siang ini ke Sekolah"

"Tapi sensei,"

"Tidak ada tapi, ini sudah keputusan Kepala Sekolah, kuharap kau menghubungi wali mu untuk datang ke Sekolah jam 3 sore ini setelah pelajaran selesai, dan sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas mu!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya di pagi ini saja. Ia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan guru dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Bel tanda istirahat siang pun berbunyi, sebagian dari murid-murid dikelasnya langsung berhamburan keluar menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang telah merengek minta di isi, sepertinya soal Matematika yang diberikan Asuma tadi banyak menguras tenaga mereka.

Neji menatap teman sebangkunya yang sedari pagi tadi terlihat uring-uringan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang dikatakan Iruka-sensei padamu pagi tadi?"

Sasuke menatap teman sebangkunya yang berambut panjang ini, terkadang Ia heran juga bagaimana Sekolah membiarkan rambut panjang pria ini, Oh iya ingat, Hyuga adalah salah satu donatur sekolah ini. Terkutuklah Kepala Sekolahnya.

"Kepala Sekolah meminta wali ku datang sore ini, Ia ingin berbicara pada wali ku"

"Wali mu? Maksud mu orangtua mu? Bukannya mereka sedang berada di London?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, makanya Iruka-sensei menyuruhku membawa wali ku datang"

"Terus, siapa yang mau kau suruh datang dan berpura-pura menjadi wali mu? Oh jangan bilang kau mau menyuruh Danzo-san yang datang lagi? Iruka-sensei dan Kepala Sekolah sudah tahu siapa itu Danzo-san"

"Tenang saja, ada seorang lagi" ujarnya sambil menyeringai kecil

Sasuke kemudian mengambil smartphone nya kemudian mencari kontak lalu men-dial nya.

Di lain tempat,

Sakura melihat sekilas smartphone Naruto yang begetar diatas meja perpustakaan, yah saat ini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan mencari buku referensi untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka.

"Anak Ayam?" gumamnya seraya membaca kontak yang tertera di layar smartphone Naruto

"Naruto! Ada yang menelepon mu!" ujarnya memanggil Naruto yang sedang mencari buku di rak dekat dengan meja mereka.

Naruto langsung berlari menuju Sakura, ia menatap sekilas layar smartphone nya, kemudian menggeser icon berwarna hijau dilayarnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

" **Kau harus sudah sampai ke sekolahku sebelum jam 3 sore ini!"** perintah Sasuke dari seberang sana

"Hehh, kenapa?"

" **Tidak perlu banyak tanya, Kepala Sekolah meminta wali ku datang ke sekolah sore ini"**

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan datang sebelum jam 3"

Tutt ….

Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan nya secara sepihak, Naruto langsung menatap layar smartphone nya _'Sungguh tidak sopan sekali anak ini'_ batinnya.

"Jadi, siapa _Anak Ayam_ itu?" tanya Sakura sesaat setelah Naruto meletakkan kembali smartphone nya diatas meja.

"Uchiha Sasuke, anak yang aku asuh itu, yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu" Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi disamping Sakura

"Kau menamainya Anak Ayam di kontakmu?"

"Ah, itu," Naruto bingung mau melanjutkan apa, lagipula julukan itu begitu saja terlintas saat Ia hendak menyimpan kontak Sasuke

"Ah, kau ini, kalau sampai si Sasuke itu tahu kau membuat namanya Anak Ayam sebagai namanya di kontak mu pasti dia marah besar"

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Semoga tidak pernah ketahuan oleh Sasuke doanya dalam hati

######

Pukul 14. 50

Naruto sudah sampai di depan gerbang bertuliskan Konoha Gakuen, Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki area sekolah itu. Ia sempat menanyakan ruangan Kepala Sekolah saat ia berpapasan dengan beberapa murid yang hendak pulang. Sambil berjalan menuju keruangan Kepala Sekolah, ia menatap layar smartphone nya dan membuka call log nya dan mendial kontak tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah sampai di Sekolah mu. Kita langsung bertemu di depan ruangan Kepala Sekolah mu saja yah" ujarnya sesaat sebelum mematikan smartphone nya dan memasukkan nya kedalam tas selempang yang dipakainya.

Ia berjalan menuju lantai 3 dimana ruangan Kepala Sekolah itu berada, tanpa disadari nya Ia menjadi tontonan murid-murid lelaki yang tidak sengaja berpapasan denggannya. Wajar saja dia menjadi pusat perhatian, seorang wanita blonde berwajah manis bermata biru safir yang mengenakan kemeja putih sedang berjalan melewati mereka, dan jangan lupa rok coklat selututnya yang melambai saat terkena angin yang menampakkan kaki jenjang mulusnya, dan jangan salahkan hormon anak SMA yang sedang dalam tahap pubertas itu.

Lima menit berjalan, akhirnya Ia sampai didepan ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai ruangan Kepala Sekolah setidak nya itulah yang dibacanya saat melihat pamflet yang berada diatas pintu besar itu, dan dengan berdirinya Sasuke didepan pintu ruangan itu maka semakin benar lah tebakannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa dipanggil Kepala Sekolah?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi sesaat setelah Ia berdiri tepat disamping Sasuke

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Lebih baik langsung masuk saja" ujar Naruto kemudian.

Ia mengetuk pintu didepannya, dan setelah mendengar kata 'Masuk' dari dalam ruangan Ia pun segera membuka pintu tersebut masuk diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Naruto dapat melihat seorang pria dengan rambut peraknya yang melawan gravitasi sedang duduk tenang dikursi besarnya, oh dan jangan lupa dengan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah pria yang Naruto yakini sudah kepala empat itu.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, duduklah" perintah pria bermasker itu yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi

Naruto berojigi singkat sebelum akhirnya mengambil kursi tepat disamping Sasuke yang sudah duluan duduk.

Kakashi mengernyit singkat saat menatap Naruto.

"Uchiha-san, aku menyuruhmu membawa orangtua mu atau wali mu untuk datang menemui ku, bukannya membawa kekasihmu"

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kakashi yang menyimpulkan seenaknya.

"Ano, maaf sensei, saya bukan kekasih Sasuke, saya wali nya" Naruto mengklarifikasi pernyataan Kakashi, dan Sasuke, dia seolah tak peduli akan pernyataan Kakashi tadi

Mata Kakashi menyipit, Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, Ia masih belum percaya dengan pengakuan gadis blonde di depannya ini.

"Sejak kapan Uchiha memiliki anggota keluarga bermata biru dan berambut pirang?"

"Sejak salah seorang dari Uchiha menikahi seseorang bermata biru dan berambut pirang" jawab Naruto tanpa ragu, Ia tidak boleh terlihat ragu didepan pria bermasker ini kalau tidak nanti penyamarannya sebagai wali Sasuke akan ketahuan, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kan, dia memang telah ditunjuk oleh Mikoto untuk menjadi pengasuhnya Sasuke yang bisa diartikan sebagai wali nya juga kan. Dan sebenarnya itu hanya jawaban karangan Naruto saja, manalah Ia tahu dengan pasti apa ada salah seorang dari keluarga Uchiha yang menikahi seseorang bermata biru dan berambut pirang?

Kakashi masih meragukan perkataan Naruto.

"Tenang saja sensei, nanti aku akan bertanggung jawab menambah keturunan Uchiha yang bermata biru dan berambut pirang" ujar Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya

Naruto melirik sekilas Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, dan kembali menatap Kakashi dan menganggap ucapan Sasuke barusan sebagai angin lalu. Kakashi menghela nafasnya, Ia pun berpikir tidak ada gunanya membahas ini lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah sensei, sebenarnya ada apa saya harus dipanggil oleh pihak Sekolah hari ini?" Naruto membuka suaranya

"Ini mengenai SP terakhir yang kami berikan kepada Uchiha-san, apa anda tahu itu sudah SP keempat yang telah kami berikan padanya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini saja. Kalau saja Uchiha Corp bukan salah satu donatur besar Sekolah ini mungkin dia sudah Drop Out dari Sekolah ini" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar

Naruto membulatkan mata nya, Ia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Si Anak Ayam ini bahkan sudah mendapatkan 4 SP? Astaga, bahkan selama Ia SMA dulu Ia tidak pernah mendapat teguran dari Guru nya, dan beruntung Sasuke, jika bukan karna Ia anak dari pemilik Uchiha Corp maka mungkin dia sudah ditendang dari sekolah ini, KKN eh~. Terserahlah apa pun itu.

"Maaf sensei, Mikoto baa-san dan Sasuke tidak menjelaskan pada ku tentang Surat-Surat Panggilan yang telah diberikan Sekolah, bisa sensei jelaskan apa saja ulahnya?"

Kakashi mengehela nafasnya kasar, sekilas Ia melirik Sasuke yang tampak tenang dan cuek.

"Baiklah, pertama tentang kebiasaan Uchiha-san yang sering telat datang ke Sekolah, dua bulan terakhir ini bahkan dia sudah 15 kali terlambat masuk, kemudian juga kebiasaan nya yang bolos saat pelajaran bahkan dia juga bolos saat ujian MID Semester, belum lagi kejadian seminggu lalu Ia berkelahi dengan murid sekolah lain di depan gerbang Sekolah, dan lagi piercing yang dipakainya, Aku sudah menyuruhnya membuang piercing itu" Kakashi mulai memijit kepalanya yang pusing saat harus mengingat kembali kesalahan-kesalahan sang bungsu Uchiha ini

Naruto sontak terkejut setelah mendengar daftar dosa-dosa milik Sasuke, kemudian dia refleks membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke, perlahan ia menyibak rambut Sasuke yang menutupi telinga kirinya. Sasuke sontak terkejut saat merasakan kulit halus Naruto menyentuh pipinya, Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap tajam telinga kirinya.

"Ini hanya sebuah piercing kecil sensei" jawab Naruto sambil menarik kembali tangannya dari wajah Sasuke dan kembali menatap Kakashi

"Bukan berarti dia diperbolehkan memakai nya kan" jawab Kakashi

"Sensei tenang saja, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk melepasnya"

"Aku tidak," kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat Ia merasakan kaki kirinya diinjak oleh Naruto

"Kau," Sasuke menatap geram kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto membalasnya dengan memberikan death glare terbaiknya kepada Sasuke. dan hasilnya Sasuke memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto

Hal itupun tak luput dari pengamatan Kakashi, sepertinya Ia bisa menaruh harapan pada gadis blonde didepannya ini.

"Baiklah, saya berharap anda bisa membina Uchiha-san agar tidak mengulangi lagi kesalahannya"

"Ha'i sensei" jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"Terimakasih sudah datang, sepertinya ini sudah sore, anda sudah bisa pulang sekarang, dan kau Uchiha-san saya berharap kau dapat berubah mulai sekarang"

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan dua huruf ambigu itu

"Baiklah sensei, saya dan Sasuke pamit undur diri dulu" Naruto dan Sasuke segera berdiri.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, Naruto berojigi singkat kepada Kakashi, kemudian melirik kearah Sasuke yang diam berdiri mematung dengan tatapan angkuhnya. Astaga, Naruto geram bukan main dibuatnya, kemana sopan santun anak ini, tak bisakah dia berojigi didepan Kepala Sekolah nya ini? Dan tiba-tiba Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke kepala Sasuke, memaksa kepala Sasuke agar menunduk memberikan penghormatan kepada Kakashi, Ia pun mengulangi berojigi pada Kakashi. Kakashi membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan pemandangan didepannya, gadis blonde ini berani memperlakukan Uchiha Sasuke seperti itu?

"Kau," geram Sasuke sesaat setelah Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari kepalanya

"Bersikaplah sopan satun, anggap itu sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada Kepala Sekolah karna tidak mendepak mu dari Sekolah ini"

Naruto kembali berpamitan kepada Kakashi dan berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan disusul Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih membatu melihat apa yang terjadi barusan diruangannya ini.

######

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto yang sontak membuat gadis blonde itu tertarik kebelakang dan membuat punggungnya membentur dada bidang Sasuke.

"Apa-apa an itu tadi? Seenaknya saja kau menundukkan kepala ku" bentaknya sesaat setelah memutar badan Naruto untuk menghadapnya

Naruto meringis pelan mengingat nasib pergelangan tangannya yang pasti akan meninggalkan ruam merah, Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah kesakitan Naruto perlahan mengendurkan cengkaramannya ditangan Naruto.

"Aku kan hanya ingin kau bersikap lebih sopan di hadapan Kepala Sekolahmu, mengingat dia telah memberikan sedikit keringanan kepadamu"

"Ck, tapi bukan berarti kau harus memperlakukan ku seperti itu" Sasuke masih memarahinya dengan nada tingginya sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa siswa-siswi yang belum pulang dari Sekolah

Sasuke yang menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya langsung menarik Naruto keluar dari area sekolah. Naruto terpaksa menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke yang cepat, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di halte bus.

"Bisakah, kau melepaskan tangan ku, ini sangat sakit" pinta Naruto sambil meringis menatap pergelangan tangannya

Sasuke segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Naruto, Ia kemudian menatap lekat-lekat gadis disampingnya yang sedang meratapi pergelangan tanggannya. Ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah saat mendapati ruam merah di pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Haahh" Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar

"Hey, aku lapar, aku ingin makan dulu sebelum pulang" lanjutnya sambil menatap Naruto

"Aku juga lapar, karena buru-buru datang ke Sekolahmu aku jadi belum sempat makan siang" jawab nya sambil balik menatap Sasuke

"Traktir aku makan, aku ingin makan sushi"

Hah, apa Naruto tidak salah dengar, seorang anak pemilik Uchiha Corp meminta dirinya untuk membelikan makan siang? Yang benar saja, apa Ia tidak malu memeras gadis miskin seperti dirinya.

"Sushi itu terlalu mahal" Naruto melambaikan tangannya

"Lebih baik ramen saja, itu lebih murah" lanjutnya

"Kau menyuruhku memakan makanan berkuah dan berlemak itu? Itu tidak sehat" protes Sasuke

"Aku tetap mau makan sushi" lanjutnya mutlak seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya

"Kau," kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke menarik paksa dirinya naik kedalam bus yang baru saja tiba.

30 menit berlalu dan sampailah mereka di Restaurant Sushi, Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar, Ia sudah bisa membayangkan berapa tagihan bill nya nanti. Dasar Anak Ayam ini, dia pasti mau balas dendam kepadanya karena perbuatannya di Ruangan Kepala Sekolah tadi.

"Baiklah aku akan mentraktirmu, kau boleh pesan apa saja, dengan syarat kau melepas piercing mu itu dan berjanjilah tidak berbuat ulah lagi di sekolah" ujar Naruto sesaat setelah mereka duduk di depan meja bar. Ya Restaurant Sushi yang mereka datangi kali ini berkonsep Sushi Bar

"Hn"

"Aku anggap gumamanmu itu sebagai YA"

Sasuke langsung mengambil beberapa piring Sushi yang lewat didepannya, Naruto meringis sambil meminum ocha nya. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke sengaja mengambil piring yang berwarna merah semua, dan itu artinya dia mengambil Sushi yang harganya paling mahal. Naruto sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib dompetnya kelak, Ia bahkan belum mendapat gaji tapi malah harus sudah rugi akibat ulah Anak Asuhnya ini. Satu jam berlalu, jelas sekali terlihat perbedaan piring bekas Sasuke dan Naruto, terdapat 10 tumpukan piring berwarna merah dan disamping nya terdapat 3 tumpukan piring berwarna hijau. Lagi-lagi Naruto meringis melihat tumpukan piring merah milik Sasuke, dan Sasuke, uh dia malah dengan santainya menyesap ocha nya. Naruto segera meminta bill kepada pelayan dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Sepertinya mulai besok ia harus membawa bekal ke kampusnya.

######

#TBC

Read n Review

Akhirnya Author bisa meng-update kilat fic ini, berhubung sudah Libur Lebaran jadi banyak waktu. Author harap minna-san suka dengan chapter yang terbaru ini. Review dari para Reader sangat dibutuhkan, karna itu bagaikan dopping buat Author dalam menulis :)

 **aiko4848** , terima kasih sudah suka sama fic ini, ditunggu review selanjutnya yah :)

 **broke** **Lukas** makasih buat reviewnya, BTW ini Broke atau Lukas? hahaha

 **Mizuumi** **Yoite** wah, sebenernya sampai chap 2 kemaren belum ada kepikiran buat masukin Ita-nii tapi itu bukan ide yang buruk, mungkin di chap selanjutnya bakal masukin Ita-nii tapi sekarang biarkan SasuNaru berduaan dulu yah ;)

 **TheB1gBoy** Sankyuu, semoga tetap suka dengan fic ini, dan ditunggu review selanjutnya

 **AkarisaRuru** Hahahaa, aku juga bingung pas mau buat pembantu di rumah Sasuke tiba-tiba aja muka Danzo yang terlintas

 **Uzumaki** **Prince** **Dobe** - **Nii** , **mysuga** , **Namikaze** **Hoshi** , **shin**. **sakura**. **11** , **Guest** sip, ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yah :)

 **fyodult** hahahaha, Naruto kan bukan sembarang Nanny

 **kuraublackpearl** hahahahaha, sayang adegan itu belum bisa direalisasikan yah, soalnya ini rate nya masih T ;)

 **Aoi423** mungkin udah nasibnya Naru karna harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang dominan

 **Arum** **Junnie** makasih buat restunya :) sip ini udah dilanjut

 **blue safire** ini udah dilanjut, hahahahaha terkadang mentok mau nulis apa lagi, setidaknya chap ini lebih panjang sedikit yah


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Naruto menatap pemuda raven didepannya tanpa semangat, sesekali terdengar Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga, duduk bersebrangan dibatasi sebuah meja persegi. Naruto menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, sesekali terlihat Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia sedang bosan, sedangkan pemuda yang sedang ditatapnya ini terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali, Ia tetap fokus dengan buku Kimia didepannya.

"Ne, Sasuke, apa ada soal yang tidak kau mengerti? Mungkin aku bisa membantu" ujar Naruto memecah keheningan di minggu pagi ini.

Yah, ini sudah hari ke-6 Naruto berada disini, dan di minggu pagi yang cerah ini, Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya menemani Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya

"Serius, dari 50 soal itu kau mengerti semua?" Naruto tak percaya dengan jawaban singkat Sasuke

"Ya"

Naruto kembali mem-pout kan bibirnya, kalau pemuda yang didepannya ini begitu pintar jadi apa guna nya Ia diminta oleh Mikoto untuk membantunya belajar? Toh dia bisa sendiri.

"Haahhh" Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar

"Kalau kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, lalu apa gunanya aku disini?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Naruto, Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah bosan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu buat kan aku jus tomat dan onigiri!" perintahnya kemudian

Naruto membalasnya dengan raut wajah ingin protesnya.

"Tapi,"

"Bukannya kau tadi bilang biar ada gunanya kau disini? Setidaknya siapkan cemilan untuk menemani ku belajar" ujar Sasuke menghentikan kalimat protes Naruto

"Baiklah, baiklah" Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju dapur

Selepas kepergian Naruto, Sasuke kembali fokus ke bukunya, mengerjakan beberapa soal lagi yang tersisa. 15 menit berlalu, Sasuke bisa mendengar derap langkah seseorang menuju kearahnya. Dilihatnya Naruto berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi segelas jus tomat dan sepiring onigiri. Naruto meletakkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja.

"Ini cemilannya" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya kehadapan Sasuke

"Hn" yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan 2 huruf keramatnya itu

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, tak bisakah makhluk didepannya ini mengucapkan terimakasih. Sedikit mustahil batinnya kemudian. Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang sepertinya hendak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" ada rasa tak suka dari diri Sasuke saat Ia melihat Naruto yang sepertinya hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku mau pergi keluar sebentar, lagi pula kau kan bisa mengerjakan sendiri semua soal itu, kau tidak memerlukan bantuan dari ku kan untuk mengajari mu?" jawab Naruto kemudian

"Kau mau pergi berkencan?" masih dengan nada datarnya, sumpah Sasuke rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang melontarkan pertanyaan ini jika sampai Naruto menjawab _Ya_

"Tidak, tidak" Naruto mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajahnya

"Aku hanya ingin membeli beberapa perlengkapan harianku yang sudah habis" lanjutnya

"Kalau begitu aku ikut" ujar Sasuke seraya menutup dan merapikan buku pelajarannya

"Eh~, etto"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh ikut?" ujarnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya didada

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, asal kau jangan meminta dibelikan barang yang mahal-mahal" ujarnya kemudian layaknya seorang Ibu yang memperingatkan anaknya sebelum diajak belanja ke Mall

Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Naruto, astaga dia itu seorang anak pemilik Uchiha Corp.

"Nanny-san anda tidak perlu khawatir, aku punya uang sendiri" lanjutnya kemudian

"Mana tahu kau akan memerasku kembali seperti di Restaurant Sushi kemarin" jawab Naruto kemudian seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto, Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto menuju ke kamarnya untuk sekedar mengganti pakaiannya.

Satu jam berlalu, dan akhirnya disinilah mereka, didepan sebuah toko didalam Konoha Mall. Sasuke menatap smartphone nya, sesekali Ia mengecek media sosialnya hanya untuk membalas beberapa chat dari Neji sahabatnya. Ia lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggiran besi pembatas yang berhadapan dengan toko yang menjual berbagai macam produk skincare, make-up, bath and body care dari negri ginseng tersebut.

Beberapa wanita yang keluar dari toko tersebut atau yang kebetulan melawatinya melirik sekilas kearahnya sembari tersenyum centil, well Uchiha selalu saja menjadi pusat perhatian. Tak lama setelah itu seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri pemuda berambut raven yang sedang memainkan smartphone-nya itu, dan bisa tebak sendiri kan bagaimana reaksi para wanita tadi, kecewa.

"Tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih cepat belanjanya? Kaki ku sampai pegal berdiri menunggu mu disini" ujar Sasuke seraya memasukkan smartphone nya kedalam saku celana jeans nya.

"Dari awal kan aku juga tidak meminta mu untuk menemani ku belanja, dan apa kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya tadi aku memutuskan apakah membeli body wash yang beraroma sakura atau strawberry" Naruto mulai melebih-lebihkan

"Ck, menyusahkan" Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan

"Sekarang mau kemana lagi?" lanjutnya kemudian

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Aku sudah selesai, aku hanya membeli ini saja" lanjutnya seraya mengangkat goodie bag yang dipegangnya kehadapan Sasuke

"Kau ingin membeli apa? Kali ini aku akan menemani mu belanja"

"Aku sudah tidak mood lagi untuk berkeliling, kaki ku sudah pegal karna menunggu mu belanja" ujarnya sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto, dan jangan lupa masih dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dadanya. Tak tahukah kau Naruto, itu kan hanya alasan Sasuke agar dia bisa pergi bersama mu.

Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke, Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dan seketika itu pula kedua safirnya melebar saat tanpa sengaja safirnya menemukan seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita disampingnya. Refleks Naruto langsung berlari untuk menghampiri pria berambut merah berwajah baby face yang berada 1 lantai dibawah dari tempatnya saat ini, Ia berlari secepat yang Ia bisa, tak ayal beberapa orang ditabraknya saat Ia menuruni escalator dengan terburu-buru. Sasuke hanya menatap heran saat Naruto tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya, mau tak mau Ia pun mengikuti Naruto yang berlari seperti mengejar pencuri itu.

"Hosh, hosh, dimana pria brengsek itu" gumam Naruto dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus

Ia tidak putus asa, Ia kemudian berlari kesembarang arah karena telah kehilangan jejak sang Akasuna, sampai sebuah tarikan ditangan kirinya membuatnya berhenti berlari.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa berlari seperti mengejar pencuri saja" ujar Sasuke sesat setelah menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto dan memposisikan Naruto agar menghadap dirinya

Naruto hanya menatap iris oniks di depannya dengan tatapan sendu, sudah susah payah Ia mengejar pria berambut merah tersebut tetapi pada akhirnya Ia tetap kehilangan jejak sang mantan pacar.

"Hiks, hiks, huaaa …." akhirnya pecah sudah tangis yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memasang ekspresi terkejut karna tangisan tiba-tiba sang Nanny, refleks Ia menarik kepala sang gadis dan membenamkannya di dadanya agar bisa meredam suara tangisan sang gadis. Sontak adegan yang bagaikan drama korea itu menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Behentilah menangis, kau membuat kita jadi tontonan orang-orang" ujarnya seraya mengelus helai pirang Naruto

"Mungkin kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku" lanjutnya kemudian

Naruto kemudian menghentikan tangisannya dan perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang Sasuke, Ia pun kemudian membiarkan tangannya di seret paksa oleh Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan akhirnya disinilah mereka, di sebuah coffee shop yang masih berada di dalam Konoha Mall tersebut.

"Jadi, kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah menyesap Americano yang tadi dipesannya

Sluurpp, Naruto menghentikan kegiatan meminum Caramel Frappucinno nya, Ia menatap oniks didepannya yang sedang menatap intens kepadanya. Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tadi mengejar mantan pacarku" jawabnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari oniks kelam Sasuke

"Buat apa kau mengejar mantan pacar mu? Kau ingin balikan dengannya?" ada nada tak suka yang terdengar dari perkataan Sasuke barusan

"Mou, bukan begitu"

"Terus," Sasuke menuntut penjelasan lebih lengkap dari Naruto

"Argh, cerita nya panjang" Naruto mengacak sebal rambut pirangnya

"Aku punya waktu"

Akhirnya karena desakan Sasuke, Naruto menceritakan segalanya padanya, mulai dari Sasori yang meminjam uang dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai penjamin sampai akhirnya ia bekerja menjadi pengasuh Sasuke.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku nggak menyangka di dunia ini ada gadis seperti mu" ujar Sasuke setelah mendengar cerita yang bagaikan drama picisan dari bibir Naruto

"Hei, apa kau tidak bisa bersimpati sedikit dengan ceritaku, seharusnya kau itu menghiburku, bukan malah mengataiku bodoh"

"Maaf yah kalau aku bukan penghibur yang baik, tapi setidaknya aku bisa meminjamkan kembali dadaku kalau kau ingin menangis kembali" ujar Sasuke dengan seriangai jahilnya

Perkataan Sasuke barusan sontak membuat wajah Naruto merona tipis, masih terekam jelas di memorinya saat Sasuke menarik kepalanya dan membenamkannya di dada bidangnya saat dia menangis tadi, dan bahkan Ia bisa merasakan kembali sentuhan tangan Sasuke yang mengusap perlahan rambutnya tadi. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Ia pun segera memutar otaknya untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Traktir aku, setidaknya itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihku" ujar Naruto seraya membuka menu yang ada di meja yang dapat menutupi seluruh wajahnya

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, Ia tahu gadis didepannya ini tengah malu karna ucapannya barusan.

Naruto memanggil pelayan dan memesan beberapa buah cake, tak lama setelah itu cake yang dipesannya datang, dan tanpa menunggu lama Naruto pun mulai menghabiskan 3 buah cake yang dipesannya tadi. Sasuke menyesap kembali Americano-nya yang mulai dingin dan kembali menatap Naruto yang tanpa jaim menghabiskan seluruh cake yang tadi dipesannya. Nafsu makan gadis yang sedang putus cinta memang benar-benar mengerikan.

######

"Sasuke kau melihat handphone ku? Tadi aku meletakkan nya di sofa" ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari menonton TV

"Tidak" jawab nya singkat

"Arghh, dimana handphone ku?" gerutu Naruto frustasi

Sasuke kemudian mengambil smartphone nya dan mencari sebuah kontak, kemudian Ia men-dial kontak tersebut. Tak berapa lama terdengar ringtone milik Naruto, Ia memfokuskan pendengarannya untuk mencari asal suara, dan akhirnya Ia menemukan smartphone milik Naruto yang berada dibawah bantalan Sofa. Sebelum mengembalikan smartphone tersebut pada pemiliknya ia menatap layar yang menampilkan caller id tersebut.

Twitch, muncul perempatan siku imajiner di kepala Sasuke.

"Kau menamai kontak ku dengan sebutan _Anak Ayam_?" ujar nya sambil memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Naruto

"Ah~, hahaha, itu kan cuma bercanda Sasuke" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil merebut smartphone nya dari tangan Sasuke.

Ia kemudian menatap layar smartphone nya, tertera pesan one missed call disana, kemudian Ia pun me-redial nomor tersebut. Seketika itu juga smartphone Sasuke berbunyi, Naruto melirik sekilas layar smartphone milik Sasuke.

"Cih, dan kau membuat kontak ku dengan sebutan _Rubah Betina_?" lanjutnya tidak percaya, sesaat setelah Ia ikut duduk di sofa disamping Sasuke

"Baiklah, setidaknya kita impas" ujar Sasuke seraya merebut smartphone milik Naruto

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja mengubah nama ku pada kontak mu"

Naruto pun tidak mau kalah, Ia pun kemudian merebut smartphone milik Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan tindakan bodoh mereka akhirnya terhenti saat telepon rumah yang tak jauh dari keduanya berdering.

Kring Kring,

Naruto segera beranjak dari sofa kemudian mengangkat telepon yang berbunyi yang letaknya tak jauh dari sofa yang Ia duduki tadi.

"Moshi-moshi, dengan kediaman Uchiha"

" _Ara~, Naruto-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ sapa seorang wanita dari sebrang sana

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat suara wanita yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya.

"Ah, Mikoto Baa-san, aku dalam keadaan yang sangat baik disini, bagaimana kabar anda dan suami anda disana?" akhirnya Naruto bisa mengingat suara wanita yang sedang bertelponan dengannya saat ini

" _Ah, aku dan suamiku baik-baik saja disini, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke selama aku tidak ada?"_

"Ng, Sasuke-kun dia juga baik-baik saja" Naruto melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya disebut refleks menoleh kearah Naruto, tak bertahan lama, Ia pun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar datar 60 inchi di depannya yang sedang menyiarkan acara berita.

" _Apa anak itu menyusahkanmu?"_

"Ah, sedikit, tapi setidaknya sekarang dia sudah mulai bisa diatur"

" _Apa dia makan teratur? Terkadang aku sangat khawatir kepadanya karena dulu Ayame sering memberitahu ku kalau Sasuke sering melewatkan makannya"_

"Sekarang tidak lagi, dia sudah tidak pernah lagi melewatkan jam makannya"

Naruto bisa mendengar Mikoto menghela nafas lega disebrang sana, Ia kemudian melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan acara berita yang disiarkan di Televisi, selama seminggu ini memang kenyataannya Sasuke sudah cukup banyak berubah, setidaknya dia tidak semenyebalkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu.

"Ano, Mikoto Baa-san, boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" Naruto sedikit ragu dengan permintaannya ini, tapi ini demi Sasuke juga pikirnya, terkadang Ia kasihan saat melihat Sasuke harus berlari hanya untuk mengejar sebuah bus dipagi hari

" _Apa itu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu"_ ujar Mikoto disebrang sana

"Etto, itu, untuk Sasuke-kun," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya

"Bisakah anda memberikan kembali SIM nya?" lanjutnya kemudian

Mendengar nama nya dan SIM disebut, sontak membuat Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan berlari menuju Naruto. Tidak, Sasuke bukan mau merebut telpon itu dari Naruto, Ia hanya menempelkan telinganya kegagang telpon yang sedang dipegang Naruto, berharap bisa mendengar langsung jawaban sang Ibu. Jarak Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya membuat Naruto sedikit risih, refleks Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke, bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah semakin menempelkan badannya dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya nyaris tanpa suara berharap Sasuke mengerti gerakan bibirnya

"Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana Kaa-san menyembunyikan SIM ku, sudah cepat kau tanya pada Kaa-san dimana disimpannya" Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan gerakan bibir nya

"Ano, Mikoto Baa-san?" lanjutnya kemudian

" _Ah, itu, apa Sasuke yang menyuruhmu untuk meminta SIM nya padaku?"_

"Ah, tidak, Sasuke-kun tidak menyuruhku, itu hanya inisiatif ku saja, aku hanya kasihan melihat Sasuke yang sering hampir terlambat ke Sekolah karna ketinggalan bus dipagi hari"

Hening sejenak, sepertinya disebrang sana Mikoto lagi memikirkan apakah Ia harus mengembalikan SIM milik Sasuke, mengingat 1 bulan lebih Ia telah menyita SIM putra bungsu nya tersebut.

" _Baiklah, sepertinya hukuman 1 bulan disita SIM nya sudah cukup, tapi Naruto-chan aku ingin meminta agar kau memastikan dia tidak membuat ulah lagi, seperti ikut balapan liar"_

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke yang bisa mendengar jelas perkataan sang Ibu mengangguk singkat untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

"Ha'i, saya akan menjaminnya"

" _Baiklah, saya tenang mendengarnya, kalau begitu Naruto-chan kau bisa mengambil SIM nya yang aku sembunyikan didalam Freezer. Dan tolong jaga Sasuke buat ku yah"_

"Wakata!" balas Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mengembalikan gagang telpon itu ketempat asalnya, Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah pergi duluan meninggalkannya. Ia sudah tahu kemana tujuan sang pemuda raven tersebut, yah kemana lagi kalau bukan ke dapur.

Dan disinilah mereka, di dapur sedang menatap sebuah bongkahan es berbentuk persegi, dapat dilihat didalam bongkahan tersebut sebuah kartu plastic yang diyakini adalah SIM milik Sasuke. Naruto menatap takjub bongkahan es tersebut, bagaimana mungkin Mikoto bisa kepikiran untuk menyembunyikan nya dalam bongkahan es.

"Cih, pantas saja aku cari-cari di kamar Kaa-san tidak ada, ternyata disembunyikannya disini" Sasuke mendecih pelan saat melihat SIM nya tersimpan rapi didalam bongkahas es yang ada didepannya

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus memecahkannya" lanjutnya kemudian seraya mengangkat bongkahan es tersebut dan hendak melemparnya kelantai

"Jangan, bagaimana kalau SIM nya malah ikut patah, kau tahu kan itu sudah lama beku" cegah Naruto, oh~ Ia pasti akan sangat menyesal jika saja Ia tahu apa akibat dari tindakannya ini

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau punya ide lain?" Sasuke kemudian meletakkan kembali bongkahan es tersebut

"Tunggu sebentar" Naruto kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke

Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto pun kembali dengan sebuah hair dryer ditangannya, Ia menunjukkan hair dryer tersebut dihadapan Sasuke dengan senyum 3 jarinya

"Gadis pintar! Kalau begitu cepat lakukan, buat es ini mencair secepatnya" perintah Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya hendak protes

"Hei, mau kemana kau? Seharusnya kau yang melakukannya, ini kan SIM mu" teriaknya tanda protes

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih besok aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus" ujar Sasuke seraya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto

Naruto yang semula hendak protes lagi hanya bisa mendecih pelan saat tubuh Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Ia hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya dan mulai mengarahkan hair dryer yang sudah menyala itu ke bongkahan es didepannya.

######

Sasuke menatap setir kemudi dihadapannya dengan wajah sumringah, akhirnya Ia bisa kembali mengendarai mobil favoritnya ini, ya, sebuah mobil keluaran Audi, Audi R8 GT Spyder. Sesekali Ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Cih, kemana anak itu? Bukannya dia bilang kuliah nya selesai pukul 4 kurang" gumamnya pelan, ingat Uchiha tidak suka menunggu

Ya, saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di parkiran yang bertuliskan _Faculty of Science_ Universitas Todai, Ia sedang menunggu Naruto untuk pulang bersama. Tak berapa lama gadis yang sedang ditunggunya pun datang.

"Hahh, gomen Sasuke-kun, tadi aku dipanggil dosen sebentar" ujar Naruto memelas seraya menyatukan kedua tangannya seperti posisi berdoa

"Masuklah"

Naruto pun segera masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke, dan langsung memasang seat belt.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah menunggu mu 7 menit" lanjut Sasuke sesaat setelah melihat Naruto selesai memasang seat belt nya

Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ternyata Uchiha bisa se lebay ini pikirnya.

"Yah, aku kan tidak ada meminta mu untuk menjemputku, dan juga tadi kan aku sudah bilang aku dipanggil oleh dosen ku sebentar, lagi pula kemarin kan kau hanya bilang ingin mengantarku ke kampus sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi pagi, sebagai bonusnya aku akan menjemputmu juga hari ini"

"Cih" Naruto hanya mendecih pelan mendengar jawaban Sasuke, bagaimana pun dia tidak akan pernah menang kalau harus adu argumen dengan pemuda raven ini.

Sasuke perlahan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Universitas Todai. Selama perjalanan hanya terdengar celotehan Naruto yang bercerita tentang kesehariannya dikampus, bagaimana lucunya Sakura ketika bertengkar dengan Karin karena memperebutkan senior mereka, Gaara senpai. Juga cerita tentang Kiba yang dihukum karna tidak menyelesaikan jurnal fisika nya. Dan Sasuke, dia hanya membalasnya dengan dua huruf keramatnya itu _'Hn'._ Sungguh dia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, mana Ia tahu siapa itu Sakura, Karin, Gaara, apalagi si Kiba itu.

Bersyukurlah pada mulut cerewet Naruto, sehingga perjalanan selama 40 menit ini jadi tidak terasa. Danzo membukakan pintu gerbang agar mobil Sasuke bisa masuk. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya kedalam garasi, kemudian berjalan keluar dari garasi menyusul Naruto. Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah secara bersamaan, sampai akhirnya langkah keduanya terhenti tatkala melihat seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Okaeri otouto!"

"Aniki?"

######

"Aniki?"

Naruto refleks menoleh kearah Sasuke, kemudian pandangannya kembali kearah pria yang barusan disebut _Aniki_ oleh Sasuke barusan. Well, mereka memang sedikit mirip, oniks yang hitam gelap (checked), kulit putih pucat (checked), rambut berwarna gelap (checked), tampan dan mempesona (checked). Ah lupakan yang terakhir, tapi ada satu perbedaan, pria yang sedang duduk di sofa ini suka tersenyum jelas yang ini sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke, lihat saja bahkan pria ini masih betah mempetahankan senyumannya kearah mereka berdua.

"Yo Sasuke, lama tak berjumpa, apa-apa an dengan ekspresimu itu?"

"Cih, dari dulu ekspresi ku selalu seperti ini"

"Ara~, kau tidak merindukan ku otouto? Kau tahu aku bahkan sangat-sangat merindukanmu" lanjut Itachi seraya beranjak dari sofa menuju kerah Sasuke.

Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar akan gelagat sang kakak refleks mengarahkan tangannya kewajah Itachi, sehingga menggagalkan niat Itachi yang semula ingin memeluknya.

"Cih, kau tetap membosankan seperti biasa" gumam Itachi

Itachi kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang berada disamping Sasuke.

"Ah, Naruto-chan, senang bertemu denganmu" ucapnya kemudian seraya memeluk Naruto

Sontak badan Naruto kaku saat dirinya tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Itachi, roh nya seakan ditarik paksa dari raganya, jangan bilang Naruto lebay, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersikap biasa saja saat seorang pemuda tampan yang tak dikenalnya tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Lepaskan dia Baka Aniki!" ujar Sasuke seraya menarik kerah kemeja Itachi dan menjauhkan si sulung dari Naruto

"Ah, aku kan hanya ingin berkenalan saja dengannya, selama ini aku hanya mendengar cerita singkatnya dari Kaa-san"

Naruto yang telah kembali tersadar, langsung menatap duo Uchiha didepannya.

"Ah, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal" ujar nya kemudian seraya berojigi singkat kearah Itachi

"Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke, mohon bantuannya" balasnya kemudian

Dan akhirnya disinilah mereka bertiga, diruangan keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Itachi menyesap ocha yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh Ayame.

"Apa adikku merepotkanmu? Kudengar dari Kaa-san, kalau kau dipekerjakan untuk menjaga Sasuke" ujarnya seraya melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyesap ocha nya

"Ah, etto, awalnya cukup merepotkan, tapi semakin lama Ia sudah bisa diajak bekerja sama"

Itachi tersenyum sekilas saat mendengar jawaban Naruto, tidak menyangka adiknya yang terkenal sangat dingin terhadap makhluk yang bernama wanita bisa takluk dengan gadis blonde didepannya ini. Ia masih ingat betul beberapa tahun lalu, Sasuke memecat beberapa maid yang masih muda karna Ia jengah melihat para maid itu yang sering meliriknya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Ano, selama ini Uchiha-san tinggal dimana?"

"Aku kuliah di London, dan baru saja menyelesaikan S2 ku disana" jawabnya seraya menyesap kembali ocha nya

"Manchester University lebih tepatnya, dan Naruto-chan bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Itachi saja, itu lebih enak terdengar" lanjutnya kemudian

"Manchester University? Itachi-san lulusan Manchester University?" ada nada ketertarikan terdengar dari suara Naruto

"Ah, iya, apa ada kenalanmu yang kuliah disana?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan

"Bukan, hanya saja itu universitas impianku, aku ingin melanjutkan S2 ku nanti disana" jawabnya

"Dan juga London merupakan negara impianku, banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan disana" lanjutnya dengan mata berbinarnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan menanggapi cicitan Naruto, tapi beda halnya dengan Itachi, dia sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan si gadis blonde ini.

"Apa saja yang mau kau lakukan disana? Biasa nya wanita lebih senang dengan kota seperti Paris"

"Tidak-tidak, aku lebih tertarik dengan London ketimbang Paris, di London nanti aku ingin mengunjungi Museum Sherlock Holmes, duduk santai menikmati sore hari di Hyde Park, menikmati afternoon tea di salah satu tea shop terkenal disana, terus .." kata-kata Naruto terputus

Sasuke dan Itachi menatap intens sang gadis blonde dan menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

"Terus?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar

"Terus, aku ingin seseorang menyatakan cinta nya padaku dengan latar belakang Menara Big Ben, seperti yang dilakukan Shinichi Kudo kepada Ran Mouri" Naruto menjawab dengan wajahnya yang sedikit tersipu, mungkin Ia sendiri juga malu dengan perkataan nya barusan

Sasuke refleks membulatkan oniksnya, Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Dia baru tahu ternyata gadis blonde didepannya ini seorang otaku, ah~ Aoyama Gosho kau telah sukses membuat gadis ini menghayal yang tidak-tidak.

Lain pula dengan Itachi, pernyataan frontal Naruto sukses membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, Ia sampai memegang perutnya yang sedikit keram karna tawanya. Well, berikan big applause kepada Naruto karna telah berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha tertawa terbahak-bahak. Itachi menyeka sedikit air mata yang keluar karna tawa nya.

"Well, tidak kah dia menarik otouto?"

######

#TBC

Read and Review

Akhirnya update juga, terimakasih buat yang sudah berkenan membaca dan memberikan review pada fic ini.

Oh iya Author ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri buat yang merayakannya, dan Author juga mohon maaf lahir dan batin yah, mungkin sepanjang chap di fic ini banyak typo, dan cerita yang absurd :D

Buat para Reviewer:

 **Jasmine** **DaisynoYuki** , makasih udah suka fic ini, semoga makin suka dengan chap selanjutnya ini yah

 **Avanrio11** , Hahahaha, okeh2 sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai ada rasa tuh sama Naru, yosh, target 1 minggu ternyata tercapai :)

 **Nakamoto** **Yuu** **Na** , **Namikaze** **Hoshi** , **shin**. **sakura**. **11** , ini udah dilanjut, selamat membaca

 **choikim1310** , sebanyak apa pun taktik Naru tetap aja dia bakal kalah sama Sasu :(

 **cukenal** , well sebenarnya ini fic lama karangan aku mungkin 5 atau 6 tahun yang lalu, makanya mungkin ada terselip nama karakter awalnya. untuk Chap 1 itu pure dari karangan ku itu (makanya tulisannya gaje banget, hahahaha) di chap 2 aku ambil beberapa scene dari karangan lama aku, dan chap 3 keatas itu bener2 pure tulisan baru, aku bener2 ngerombak ulang cerita yang udah kubuat, karna saat aku baca ulang cerita itu aku jadi nangis sendiri (kenapa dulu aku bisa buat cerita gaje kayak gini :D :D)

 **Aoi** **Latte** , terimakasih telah menghidupkan hastag #prayfornaru nya :D

 **AkarisaRuru** , makasih udah ngasih semangat buat Author untuk ngelanjutkan fic ini, di fic ini Sakura bukan fansgirl nya Sasuke, kali ini dia jadi fansgirl nya Gaara :)

 **Aoi423** , jangan benci Sasuke, sungguh ini cuma demi kepentingan di fic ini :D

 **Uzumaki** **Prince** **Dobe** - **Nii** , hahahaha demi Naru, Sasuke rela deh jadi penurut

 **Mizuumi** **Yoite** , di chap ini Ita-nii udah muncul tuh, tapi utk Dei/Ino chan nya, well kita lihat saja nanti #smirk

 **fyodult** , **Habibah794** , bukan Naruto namanya kalau nggak berani membalas Sasuke, sesekali Naru juga membalas perbuatan Sasuke kok kalau tingkahnya sudah kelewatan

 **An** **an** , enggak-enggak, kamu gak bodoh kok. mungkin saat itu Author lagi butuh aqua, maklum posting nya pas puasa. makasih yah buat koreksinya, udah diganti tuh.

 **Hiro** **mineha** , kita tunggu aja yah mereka jadiannya ;) semoga suka dengan chap ini

 **doh**. **choco** , hahahahaha soalnya pengen sekali-sekali buat image anak badung sama Sasuke

 **itakun** , makasih buat review nya, nih di chap ini udah aku munculin Ita-nii, cinta segitiga? well, kita lihat aja yah (#smirk) keep reading aja deh sejauh ini sih genre nya masih romance, belum ada niat kok buat ubah jadi hurt/comfort ;)

 **Arum** **Junnie** , makasih yah atas doanya, kita lihat aja nanti yah

 **pha chan** , hahahaha, semoga makin suka dengan chap selanjutnya ini yah :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Itachi menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, Ia sudah dapat menghentikan tawanya akibat peryataan absurd Naruto, tetapi sepertinya sebuah senyuman masih betah menghiasi wajah sang sulung Uchiha itu yang sebentar lagi berusia 24 tahun. Ditatapnya Naruto yang sedang menggembungkan kedua pipinya, _kawaii ne_ pikirnya.

"Hey, apa itu lucu? Kenapa Itachi-san sampai tertawa seperti itu?" Naruto menatap Itachi yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya seraya menggembungkan kedua pipi nya

"Dan kau Sasuke," kali ini Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke

"Berhentilah berekspresi seolah kau sedang melihat alien"

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Yah, kau memang alien. Alien Otaku!"

"Aku bukan otaku!" jawab Naruto tidak terima

Sasuke menatap cuek ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya masih kesal dengan perkataan nya, Ia tak peduli, terkadang melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto cukup menyenangkan baginya, dengan santai nya Ia malah mengambil sebuah jeruk mandarin yang terhidang di meja.

Itachi menatap kedua nya sambil tersenyum simpul, berkat Naruto Ia bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan sang pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Ah tidak, itu tidak lucu kok , malah menurutku itu manis" Itachi menatap Naruto masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"Benarkah? Itachi-san juga menganggap itu hal yang manis kan" akhirnya Naruto kembali ceria, akhirnya ada yang sependapat dengannya

Itachi hanya mengangguk manis menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke London Naruto!" lanjutnya kemudian seraya tersenyum manis kepada Naruto

"Eh, buat apa?"

"Supaya .." Itachi menggantung kalimatnya

"Supaya aku bisa menyatakan cinta ku padamu"

Blushh

Wajah Naruto merona saat mendengar gombalan sang sulung Uchiha.

"Aaghh" teriak Itachi sesaat setelah merasakan kepala nya dilempar sesuatu, _sakit_ batinnya

Oh, ternyata itu adalah buah jeruk yang tadi di ambil Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke belum sempat memakan jeruk mandarin itu dan lebih memilih untuk melemparnya ke kepala sang kakak.

"Sasuke" desis Itachi

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan menghadiahkan sang kakak death glare andalannya.

"Mou, Itachi-san, berhenti lah bercanda" akhirnya Naruto sudah bisa menetralisir efek dari gombalan sang sulung Uchiha, Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan duo Uchiha ini, lama-lama berhadapan dengan dua Uchiha ini bisa membuat Ia mati muda karna terkadang perkataan dan tindakan mereka bisa membuat jantungnya bekerja diluar normal.

"Aku tidak bercanda Naruto-chan" ujarnya saat melihat Naruto yang sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan keluarga Manshion Uchiha tersebut

Bugh,

Untuk kedua kalinya Itachi merasakan sebuah jeruk menyentuh kening mulusnya. Ia menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya juga hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan keluarga.

"Berhentilah mengganggunya Baka Aniki!" ujar Sasuke sesaat sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Itachi

Itachi tersenyum simpul seraya mengelus keningnya yang menjadi korban lemparan Sasuke.

' _Well, sepertinya aku dapat mainan baru'_ batinnya

######

Naruto menatap Ayame yang sedari tadi menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mou, Ayame-san jangan menatap ku seperti itu" ujar Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona

"Dan, ano .." kali ini Naruto mengarahkan pandangan ke pemuda rambut panjang yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya

"Itachi-san, apa aku harus memakai baju seperti ini?" gumam nya sambil memegang rok nya yang dirasanya cukup pendek

"Tentu saja, Naruto-chan kau terlihat manis memakai kostum maid itu" Itachi mengangguk perlahan membenarkan perkataan nya sendiri

"Bukannya tadi kau setuju untuk membantu ku untuk memenangkan lomba fotografi? Ayolah Naruto-chan, Tou-san ku hanya memberi ku waktu seminggu untuk bersantai sebelum harus bekerja menggantikan Obito Jii-san"

Ya, sementara menunggu Itachi untuk menyelesaikan program S2 nya di London, Obito yang merupakan keponakan Fugaku lah yang menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama sementara Uchiha Corp, dan kini saat Itachi telah kembali, Ia lah yang bertugas untuk menduduki posisi penting itu, sementara ayahnya wara-wiri Jepang – London untuk mengurusi anak perusahaannya yang berada di London.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau Itachi-san akan menyuruhku menggunakan kostum maid ini" protes Naruto

"Naruto-chan, lomba fotografi yang ku ikuti kali ini bertema cosplay, kau tahu **COSPLAY** " Itachi menekankan kata cosplay kepada Naruto

Ayame hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah laku tuan muda nya yang satu ini.

"Naruto-san, terlihat sangat manis menggunakan pakaian itu kok, Itachi-sama tidak berbohong" ujar nya kemudian meyakinkan Naruto

"Benarkah?" gumam Naruto

Itachi dan Ayame mengangguk kompak.

Sekilas muncul rona merah di wajah Naruto, Ia kemudian memeriksa kembali pakaian yang saat ini sedang dikenakannya, sebuah kostum maid berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan renda putih di beberapa bagian. Dulu Ia sempat berpikir untuk memakai kostum seperti ini saat Ia dan Sakura berkunjung ke salah satu maid café yang berada di Akihabara, dan seperti nya saat ini Ia sedang diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi maid walau hanya sebagai model Itachi, oh mungkin saja setelah Ia berhenti bekerja disini dia bisa mencoba melamar bekerja di maid café. Naruto memandang pantulan dirinya di dinding kaca sebelah kirinya, _kawaii_ batinnya, hanya saja rok nya yang cukup pendek membuatnya sedikit risih.

"Ayolah Naruto, berpose lah, dan Ayame-san, bisakah kau memberi Naruto beberapa property yang bisa dipegangnya, misalnya nampan itu dan mungkin teko itu" ujar Itachi kemudian, Ia kemudian mengambil kamera DSLR nya, karena mereka melakukan pemotretan di taman belakang jadi Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan lightening, apalagi cuaca sore ini cukup cerah

Naruto mengagguk paham, baiklah Ia akan menuruti perintah tuan muda nya kali ini. Ini sudah hari ke-tiga Itachi berada di Manshion Uchiha ini, setidak nya dalam 3 hari ini Ia sedikitnya sudah bisa membaca tingkah laku sang sulung Uchiha ini, jika Sasuke bersikap sangat tenang dan cukup mandiri maka Itachi adalah kebalikannya. Naruto cukup sering diganggu oleh si sulung Uchiha ini, mulai dari meminta Naruto untuk membantunya memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya, menemani nya belanja untuk sekedar membeli beberapa potong kemeja, dan sampai menyiapkan teh dan cemilan untuk _Afternoon Tea_ nya. Sebenarnya disini dia bekerja sebagai pengasuh siapa?

Maka tak jarang jika Sasuke terkadang marah-marah kepada kakak nya karena jengah melihat tingkah sang sulung Uchiha ini yang sering mengganggu Naruto-nya, yah karena menurut Sasuke, Naruto seharusnya hanya bertugas untuk mengurusnya. Ah, lupakan. Hidup dengan duo Uchiha ini benar-benar menyusahkan pikirnya.

Hey, Naruto apa kau tidak salah bilang mereka berdua itu menyusahkan?

Naruto bukanlah tipe gadis-gadis penggemar duo Uchiha bersaudara ini, Ia memang mengakui kalau duo Uchiha ini cukup membuatnya terpesona, tapi Ia tidak pernah terpikir akan menjalin hal-hal romantis terhadap duo Uchiha ini, Ia cukup tahu diri dengan perbedaan status sosial mereka, ditambah lagi mungkin jauh dilubuk hatinya Ia masih memikirkan si pemuda berambut merah berwajah baby face yang sudah menempati ruang itu selama 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya kedalam garasi, dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki manshion Uchiha, Ia menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya membalas Danzo yang ber-ojigi kepadanya. Sepi, itulah hal pertama yang dirasakannya saat memasuki ruang utama, biasa nya Ia akan disambut oleh Naruto yang sedang duduk bersantai sambil membaca buku ataupun Itachi dengan tingkahnya yang cukup menyebalkan buat Sasuke. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas yang ada didapur, Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng, Ia meminum minuman berkarbonasi tersebut hingga tersisa sedikit. Samar-samar Ia mendengar suara berisik dari halaman belakang, tanpa ragu-ragu Ia melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati sumber suara.

Dan disinilah dia, mendapati Naruto-nya sedang berpose imut, mengangkat kaki kanannya sejajar dengan lututnya, memegang sebuah teko porselen dan mengerling menggoda kearah kamera yang dipegang oleh pemuda yang harus dipanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak. Refleks Ia melempar kaleng minuman soda yang isinya sudah habis tersebut ke arah sang kakak, dan mengenai tepat di kepalanya dan menghentikan seketika acara pemotretan tersebut. Itachi yang merasakan sakit dibagian belakang kepalanya refleks menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku yang telah berani melempar kaleng minuman ke kepala jeniusnya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dasar om-om mesum!" bentak Sasuke kepada sang kakak

Twitch

Perkataan Sasuke sukses memunculkan perempatan siku imajiner di kepala Itachi, hey bagaimana dia tidak kesal, Ia baru saja disebut om-om mesum oleh Sasuke. Umurnya saja belum menginjak angka 24.

"Dan kau, kenapa mau saja menuruti permintaan aneh om-om mesum ini" lanjut Sasuke seraya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto

"Etto, Itachi-san ingin mengikuti lomba fotografi, makanya dia meminta ku menjadi modelnya" jawab Naruto sambil memegang roknya, rasanya Ia seperti sedang di marahi Ayah nya saja, yang mungkin jika Ayah nya masih hidup

Sasuke menyipitkan mata nya, memfokuskan telinga nya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto, Ia kemudian menatap sang kakak. Sejak kapan kakaknya suka mengikuti lomba fotografi? Ia memang tahu kakaknya yang satu ini suka dengan fotografi, tetapi yang biasa menjadi objeknya adalah panorama bukan manusia.

"Ya, Sasuke aku yang meminta Naruto menjadi modelku untuk mengikuti lomba fotografi"

"Dengan menyuruhnya memakai kostum maid dengan rok yang super pendek seperti itu?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan ototou, roknya hanya 15 centi diatas lutut" jawab Itachi seraya memalingkan pandangannya dari maniks kelam Sasuke

"Lagipula untuk lomba nya kali ini bertema cosplay, makanya aku meminta Naruto-chan untuk menggunakan kostum maid itu"

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan mendengarkan penjelasan kakaknya. Dengan gerakan cepat Ia merebut kamera DSLR tersebut dari tangan Itachi, dan langsung mengambil memory card nya.

"Yah, Sasuke apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kembalikan memory card nya" Itachi menatap horror saat Sasuke memasukkan memory card nya kedalam saku celana nya. Sepertinya adik bungsu nya ini tahu lomba fotografi bertema cosplay itu hanya bualannya saja untuk bisa mendapatkan foto Naruto yang mengenakan kostum maid, oh ayolah nanti nya dia akan membagi file nya juga kepada Sasuke jika adik nya itu menginginkannya

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan sang kakak, Ia meletakkan kamera DSLR tersebut ke meja bundar yang biasa nya menjadi tempat bersantai di halaman belakang nya ini, perlahan Ia melangkahkan kaki nya pergi meninggalkan sang kakak.

"Ya, Sasuke apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, dan menatap manik kelam Itachi.

"Tentu saja menghapus file nya" ujarnya sambil mengedikkan bahu nya

"Jangan!" ujar Itachi dan Naruto kompak

Oke, jika Itachi yang keberatan maka Sasuke akan bereaksi biasa saja, tapi ini kenapa Naruto juga jadi ikut-ikutan. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan dua manusia aneh di depannya ini. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mulai pergi menjauh refleks mengejar Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke sebelum kau hapus file nya, aku minta file nya dulu yah, sebenarnya sejak dulu aku ingin sekali berfoto memakai kostum maid" ujar Naruto seraya memegang lengan Sasuke

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang sudah bergelayut manja di lengannya. Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, sehingga membuat Naruto melepaskan lengan Sasuke.

"Dasar cosplay otaku!"

Sasuke segera pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto yang memegangi dahinya dengan kedua tanggannya. Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya, pokoknya jangan dihapus!"

######

Naruto membungkukkan badannya, kata Arigatou dan Gomen entah sudah berapa kali keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tepat didepannya hanya memasang wajah datar nya dan jangan lupa dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Maaf nyonya saya baru bisa melunasi hutang Sasori kepada Anda, dan terima kasih telah bersedia menunggu hingga saya mampu untuk melunasinya" ujar Naruto sekali lagi

"Yah, yah, yang penting kamu sudah melunasi nya sebelum 1 bulan"

"Dan ini kartu mahasiswa mu!" lanjut sang wanita paruh baya tersebut seraya menyerahkan sebuah kartu kepada Naruto

Naruto mengambil kartu yang diberikan wanita paruh baya tersebut, Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Lebih baik kamu pulang sekarang, saya masih banyak kerjaan"

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi usiran secara halus sang pemilik rumah.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf" ujar nya seraya berojigi singkat

Sang wanita paruh baya hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpulnya, dan langsung menutup pintu rumahnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak di depan pintu rumahnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar, akhirnya satu masalah sudah selesai. Untung saja Mikoto memberi nya gaji di muka padahal belum ada 2 minggu dia bekerja. Ah, mungkin nanti malam dia harus menelpon Mikoto untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan rumah tersebut, Ia berjalan dengan lesu seraya menundukkan kepalanya, seperti masih ada beban yang mengganjal dalam dirinya hingga akhirnya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyadarkan nya dari lamunan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah, bahwa pria yang saat ini menyapa nya adalah seseorang yang telah membuat hidupnya tidak tenang beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Yah, si pemuda berambut merah berwajah baby face, Akasuna Sasori.

"Sasori-kun" panggilnya lirih

Sasori menatap gadis pirang yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya, rasanya Ia rindu sekali dan ingin menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

Naruto menatap ekspresi Sasori yang menatapnya sendu, sesaat sempat terpikir di benaknya untuk berlari dan memeluk pria ini, namun langsung berganti dengan wajah wanita paruh baya tadi, hingga akhirnya Ia pun berlari ke arah Sasori dan memberi pemuda Akasuna ini sebuah kejutan.

"Yah, masih berani kau menampakkan wajahmu dihadapan ku? Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya malu?" bentak Naruto seraya memukuli Sasori dengan tas nya

Sasori refleks melindungi wajahnya dari serangan Naruto yang membabi buta.

"Hime, apa yang kau lakukan? Memangnya apa salahku?" ujar nya seraya menghindari setiap pukulan Naruto

"Jangan panggil lagi aku hime, aku tidak sudi lagi kau panggil dengan sebutan itu, lebih baik kau panggil saja wanita itu dengan sebutan hime"

"Wanita yang mana? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu hime"

"Pura-pura bodoh eh, kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya, kau berjalan dengan seorang gadis di Konoha Mall minggu lalu" bukannya menghentikan pukulannya, Naruto malah semakin gencar memukuli Sasori dengan tas nya

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat aktivitas nya di hari minggu lalu dan masih dengan posisi tangannya yang melindungi kepala nya dari serangan Naruto.

"Hime, sepertinya kau salah paham, gadis itu bukanlah pacar ku"

"Kalau bukan pacarmu siapa? Istri mu heh"

 _Cukup_ batin Sasori, Ia langsung merebut tas milik Naruto yang sedari tadi digunakan gadis blonde itu untuk memukulinya, kalau dibiarkan makin lama sepertinya gadis blonde ini akan semakin salah paham.

"Naruto, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, terbesit rasa penyesalan di dirinya saat Ia melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat ingin menangis.

Sasori menghela nafasnya kasar, sepertinya cerita ini akan memakan waktu yang panjang.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan hime, gadis itu bukan pacarku, dia adik ku, saat itu dia meminta ku untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu"

"Sejak kapan kau punya adik, kau pikir aku tidak tahu susunan keluarga mu, yang aku tahu seorang Akasuna Sasori adalah anak tunggal"

"Yah, aku memang anak tunggal, setidaknya sampai aku mendengar kabar bahwa mendiang ayah ku memiliki istri lain dan seorang putri"

Sasori bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi terkejut di wajah Naruto

"Awalnya aku pun terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki adik, bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih merahasiakannya dari Nenek Chiyo, aku tidak ingin di usia nya yang semakin renta itu Ia masih harus menerima berita yang sangat mengejutkan ini"

Sasori mendekati Naruto dan memegang kedua pundak gadis pirang tersebut.

"Lalu sekarang kau bisa jelaskan, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Naruto menatap maniks hazel milik Sasori, kemudian Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, hal ini pun tak luput dari pengamatan pemuda Akasuna tersebut.

"Tentu saja membayar hutangmu kepada wanita paruh baya yang rumahnya berada di ujung gang sana!"

Manik hazel Sasori membulat sempurna saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membayarnya?"

"Kau malah bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja karna 2 minggu yang lalu wanita itu datang ke rumah ku dan menagih hutang mu pada ku, apa kau berlagak lupa telah membuat nama ku sebagai penjamin mu hah, dan juga kemana saja kau 2 minggu ini, handphone mu tidak bisa dihubungi dan bahkan saat aku pergi ke fakultas mu, kau juga tidak masuk kuliah, kau menghilang kemana hah?"

Sasori mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau tahu, padahal hari ini aku berencana akan membayar hutangku pada wanita itu, sungguh jika bukan karena terpaksa aku juga tidak akan meminjam uang itu padanya, dan tidak mungkin aku menjadikan Nenek Chiyo sebagai penjamin, maka saat itu yang terlintas di benak ku cuma kau Naruto, maaf karna aku tidak mengatakannya pada mu sebelumnya, padahal aku sudah mengatakan pada wanita itu untuk tidak mendatangimu, karna aku pasti akan membayar hutangku padanya, dan masalah handphone ku tidak bisa dihubungi sejak 3 minggu yang lalu itu karena handphone ku rusak dan baru hari ini nomorku aktif kembali, dan tenang saja aku akan mengganti uang mu, kau tidak perlu membayar hutang ku, karna itu adalah tanggung jawab ku"

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sasori, Ia menatap maniks hazel pemuda di depannya berusaha mencari kebohongan dari ucapan pemuda itu, tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah pancaran kejujuran dari kedua maniks tersebut.

Sasori menghela nafasnya pelan, kedua tangannya masih berada di pundak Naruto, perlahan Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Adik ku sakit keras, 3 minggu yang lalu Ia baru menjalani operasi, ada masalah dengan ginjalnya, walaupun aku baru mengetahui kebenaran bahwa dia adalah adikku, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk mengabaikannya apalagi setelah aku mengetahui ternyata saudara nya yang tersisa tinggal aku, kau tahu kan bagaimana pun darah lebih kental dari air"

"Selama 3 minggu ini aku berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan, seperti nya aku akan memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kuliah ku dulu dan fokus untuk bekerja, bagaimana pun saat ini ada satu nyawa lagi yang harus aku tanggung"

Naruto menatap pria dihadapannya, baru kali ini Ia melihat seorang Akasuna Sasori begitu rapuh. Perlahan cairan sebening embun itu lolos dari kedua manik safirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada ku, kau anggap aku apa hah? Kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama 3 tahun ini?" ujar Naruto lirih

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati gadis yang telah mengisi hatinya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini menangis karena nya. Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi, Ia tidak pantas untuk ditangisi oleh gadis pirang ini, wajahnya hanya boleh dihiasi oleh senyuman bukan tangisan. Perlahan Ia menghapus airmata Naruto dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi, kau tahu aku lebih suka melihat mu tertawa daripada menangis"

"Dan, Naruto, aku ingin memberi tahu mu satu hal" Sasori menggantung kalimatnya, Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya ini adalah yang terbaik bagi mereka, terutama bagi Naruto

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini, aku sadar aku tidak pantas untuk mu, kau layak mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, dan aku sadar orang itu bukanlah aku"

Kedua safir itu membulat sempurna sesaat setelah mendengarkan ucapan Sasori.

"Kau memutuskan ku?" lirihnya

"Aku akan pindah ke Okinawa, 2 hari yang lalu aku mendapatkan panggilan untuk bekerja disana, mungkin aku akan menetap dan memulai kehidupan ku yang baru disana, bersama adikku dan juga Nenek Chiyo, yah sebaiknya aku harus berterus terang kepada nenek"

Sasori menatap sendu gadis pirang didepannya yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat sangat rapuh, sumpah Ia akan mengutuk diri nya sendiri karena telah membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini.

"Maaf, maaf"

Sasori terus mengucapkan kata maaf dari bibirnya, tanpa disadarinya pipinya sudah basah oleh cairan bening yang keluar dari kedua maniks hazelnya.

######

 _"Maaf, maaf"  
_

Kata maaf milik Sasori masih terus terngiang ditelinga Naruto. Ia semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya memeluk kedua lututnya, dibiarkannya angin sore membelai helaian pirangnya, Ia menekukkan wajahnya kedalam lututnya. Yah, saat ini Ia sedang duduk termenung di tepian teras di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Sesekali terdengar suara gemericik air dari kolam Ikan Koi yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat duduk nya saat ini.

Perlahan Ia merasakan lututnya basah karena cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya, Ia tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Sasori, tidak bisakah pria berambut merah itu membiarkannya untuk menolongnya? Mungkin sebelum tahu kebenarannya Ia sangat membenci pria itu karna sudah melibatkan dirinya dalam masalah, tetapi sejak mengetahui kebenarannya Ia jadi malah menyalahkan dirinya karena merasa dia tidak berguna dan tidak bisa membantu sang kekasih menyelesaikan masalahnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, suka tidak suka Ia harus rela dengan keputusan Sasori.

Lamunan nya pun terhenti saat Ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya, perlahan Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melirik seseorang yang kini telah duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" ujar pria tersebut dengan wajah terkejutnya

"Itachi-san" gumanya lirih seraya menghapus sisa air mata yang menetes di pipi nya

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau menangis"

Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, lebih baik menatap kolam Ikan Koi tersebut daripada harus menatap maniks kelam Itachi.

"Aku hanya merindukan ibuku"

Itachi menghela nafasnya pelan, Ia bahkan tidak perlu mengambil kuliah jurusan psikologi hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang mencoba berbohong kepadanya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, dan bukannya 2 hari yang lalu kau baru bertemu dengan keluargamu?"

Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya, ternyata benar perkataan orang-orang bahwa Uchiha adalah makhluk yang jenius.

Sekali lagi Itachi menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian mengarahkan maniksnya menatap beraneka ragam tanaman anggrek yang tertata dengan rapi di halaman belakangnya.

"Kau tahu Naru, dari dulu aku ingin sekali memiliki seorang adik perempuan, tapi sayangnya Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak ingin lagi menambah seorang anak, jadi bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang adik, dan aku akan merasa sangat senang sekali jika kau mau menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak juga" ujar nya seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto

Naruto bisa melihat senyuman tulus diwajah Itachi, bukan seperti senyuman jahilnya yang selama ini Naruto lihat.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa menceritakan kepada ku apa masalahmu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu, dan coba aku tebak, apa ini masalah percintaan?"

Itachi menatap Naruto yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, well sepertinya tebakannya benar.

"Itachi-nii" gumamnya seraya mencoba menatap maniks kelam Itachi

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" lanjutnya kemudian

Itachi mengangguk singkat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang bisa kau ceritakan kepadaku kenapa kau menagis?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat, perlahan kebua bibirnya terbuka, mengucapkan kata demi kata, Ia memilih untuk menceritakan semua masalah yang mengganjal hatinya, mulai dari awal mengapa Ia bekerja menjadi pengasuh Sasuke, sampai akhirnya Ia tahu alasan kenapa Sasori melakukan hal tersebut. Sesaat setelah Ia menceritakan semuanya, Ia bisa merasakan sedikit kelegaan dalam hatinya, sepertinya bercerita dengan Itachi bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Mungkin Sasori berpikir itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik bagi kalian berdua, dan jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kau tahu kau tidak salah dalam hal ini"

"Kau tahu Naru, terkadang seorang pria dewasa akan lebih memilih untuk mundur dan membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih daripada yang bisa diberikannya kepadamu, mencintai itu tidak harus memiliki, dan Sasori memilih jalan itu"

Itachi menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi, dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya sehingga keningnya dapat mencium lututnya, Ia mencoba untuk meresapi perkataan Itachi.

"Bahkan umurmu baru 18 tahun, jalan mu masih panjang, melangkahlah kedepan, gapai kebahagianmu sendiri, dan biarkan kisahmu dengan Sasori menjadi sebuah kenangan manis yang akan kau ingat saat tua nanti, anggap kisahmu dengannya sebagai hal yang membuatmu menjadi lebih dewasa dalam menjalani kehidupan" ujar Itachi seraya membelai surai pirang Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan menaggapi perkataan Itachi. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi seorang pemuda berambut raven berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sebelah pintu yang membatasi teras belakang dengan ruangan utama kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

Yah, Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas seluruh isi percakapan Itachi dan Naruto dari awal, perlahan sebuah senyuman kecil mengihiasi wajahnya, sepertinya Ia harus banyak belajar dari Itachi, baru kali ini Ia melihat sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Itachi, ya sisi _Dewasa_ nya. Yah mungkin hal itu lah yang belum dimilikinya.

######

#TBC  
#Read and Review

Yosh, minna maaf yah baru bisa update!

Waah, ternyata banyak penggemar ShinRan juga disini yah? hahahahaha

Iyah impian absurd Naruto di chapter kemarin itu aku ambil dari salah satu scene di DC yaitu di episode 621 kalau di manga nya aku lupa itu chapter berapa :)

Nah, di chapter ini udah bisa dapat jawabannya yah yang kemarin pada nanyain apakah Itachi ada feel sama Naru, nah jawaban nya adalah TIDAK, Itachi hanya menganggap Naru sebagai adik, tapi memang Itachi suka menjahili Naru karena dia senang melihat ekspresi kesal nya Sasu pas dia ngejahilin Naru.

Maap yah author gak bisa buat konflik antara Itachi dan Sasuke seperti yang di request kebanyakan, soalnya gak pengen jadi in cinta segitiga di fic ini, kalau pengen baca fic dengan kisah cinta segitiga ItaSasuNaru tunggu fic author selanjutnya yah yang judulnya _**Aniki vs Otouto**_ (hahahhaha)

Nah di chap ini juga sudah jelas yah kenapa Sasori menggunakan nama Naru sebagai penjaminnya, nah awalnya sih Author pengen ngebuat Sasori jadi orang yang jahat, malah kemaren ada yang request adegan bacok-bacokan saat Sasori ketemu Naruto. Tapi ternyata author nggak tega buat nge-bash chara yang satu ini, He's too cute to be _dibacok_ :D

Well, tapi semoga suka dengan cerita Sasori nya yah, Oh iya disini Sasori itu anak yatim piatu sejak kelas 3 SMP, dan dia diasuh sama Nenek Chiyo. Sebagai info tambahan, Sasori dan Naruto itu berpacaran sejak kelas 1 SMU, umur mereka sebaya dan kebetulan mereka bersekolah di SMU yang sama.

And special thanks buat **naruruhina** , **pha** **chan** , **Habibah794** , **Hyull** , **Jasmine** **DaisynoYuki** , **blue** **safire** , **Aoi** **Latte** , **Uzumaki** **Prince** **Dobe** - **Nii** , **Avanrio11** , **namikazehyunli** , **Mizuumi** **Yoite** , **Namikaze** **Hoshi** , **Nakamoto** **Yuu** **Na** , **D'Angel** , **mysuga** , **doh**. **choco** , **secrella** , **Watashi** **wa** **Mai** , **Aoi423** , **itakun** , **eun** **soo** , **Maria** **Yeremia** **Watzon** , **Vryheid** , **naginagi** , **Hiro** **mineha** , **nina** , **shin**. **sakura**. **11**

Sumpah, terkadang author senyum senyum sendiri baca setiap review dari kalian, maaf yah nggak bisa balas satu persatu, dan ditunggu yah review selanjut nya :)

Hatake Aria


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Naruto menatap malas televisi di depannya, jemarinya sedari tadi tidak berhenti untuk mengganti channel TV, sesaat jemarinya berhenti menekan tombol remote. Kedua sapphire nya fokus menonton adegan dilayar kaca, seorang gadis yang terduduk menangis seraya menatap punggung seorang pemuda yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, tak bisakah televisi di depannya ini menampilkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik? Mengapa harus adegan roman picisan yang hanya akan mengingatkannya dengan kejadian 4 hari yang lalu? Naruto mendesah pelan, kemudian kembali mengarahkan remote ke televisi, mencari channel yang menyajikan hal yang lebih menarik. Hey, dia ingin _move on!_ Dan sepertinya channel National Geogrhapic lebih menarik untuk ditonton saat ini.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 6 sore. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, yah sudah dua hari ini Kediaman Uchiha benar-benar terasa sangat tenang, ah bukan, lebih tepat kalau disebut sepi. Siapa sangka Ia akan merindukan sosok Uchiha Itachi yang walapun setiap harinya selalu menjahilinya, setidaknya sang sulung Uchiha tersebut dapat membuat suasana di rumah yang besar ini menjadi lebih ramai. Dua hari yang lalu sang sulung Uchiha lebih memilih untuk tinggal di Apartemen yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Kantornya. Dan Kediaman Uchiha jadi bertambah sepi lagi saat kemarin Ayame juga meminta izin untuk mengunjungi keluarganya di Kyoto selama 4 hari. Yah setidaknya Naruto masih beruntung Danzo masih berada di rumah ini, setidaknya rumah sebesar ini tidak hanya dihuni oleh dirinya dan Sasuke saja.

Naruto kembali melirik jam tangannya, jarum panjang sudah bergeser ke angka 2, itu artinya jam sudah menujukkan pukul 6 lewat 10 menit. Suasana diluar juga sudah mulai gelap dan mendung, dan Sasuke masih belum juga pulang. Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Ck, kemana anak itu? Ini sudah jam 6 lewat" gumamnya pelan

Naruto berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu.

"Tadi pagi wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau dia pingsan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu saat .." Naruto menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghilang pikiran-pikiran negative yang mampir di kepalanya

"Kuso, jangan membuat ku khawatir sialan!"

Naruto menghentikan aksi mondar-mandir nya sesaat setelah mendengar suara mobil, Ia mengerutkan dahinya, ini bukan suara mobil Sasuke pikirnya kemudian. Menghilangkan rasa penasarannya Ia pun lebih memilih membuka pintu dan sapphire nya dapat menangkap dengan jelas seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari taxi dan berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung.

"Kemana mobilnya?" gumam Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu

Sasuke berjalan perlahan kearah Naruto dengan kepala sedikit menunduk.

"Ne Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Dan mana mo.." kata-kata Naruto terputus saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto

"Sasuke?"

"…"

Kedua sapphire nya membulat sempurna saat merasakan hawa panas menjalar dikulit lehernya, hawa panas yang berasal dari hembusan nafas Sasuke. Perlahan Ia menganggkat tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh kepala pemuda itu.

"Astaga, Sasuke kau demam!" ujarnya setelah tangannya menyentuh kepala pemuda dihadapannya

"Lebih baik sekarang kau ke kamar .., eh - " kata-kata Naruto terhenti sesaat setelah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja ambruk dalam pelukannya

"Sa .., Sasuke" Naruto berusaha menopang tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya, Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari bantuan, tapi nihil. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu Danzo pergi keluar dan belum kembali, akhirnya dengan susah payah Ia menyeret tubuh Sasuke kedalam kamarnya yang tak jauh dari ruang utama. Well, dia tidak mungkin membawa pemuda itu ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2, sepertinya malam ini Naruto harus mengikhlaskan kamarnya untuk Sasuke.

.

.

######

.

.

Malam ini hujan mengguyur kota, sesekali terdengar suara petir menggelegar di langit. Naruto menatap thermometer digital ditangan kanannya. Tertera angka 39,2 pada display, suhu tubuh Sasuke sangat tinggi. Naruto meletakkan thermometer tersebut dia atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, kemudian tangan nya beralih mengambil handuk kecil yang berada di dahi Sasuke. Ia kemudian memasukkan handuk kecil tersebut kedalam wadah yang berisi air es kemudian memerasnya sedikit dan kembali meletakkannya di dahi Sasuke.

Ia mengambil wadah yang berisi air es, perlahan Ia berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur guna mengganti air es. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan wadah yang telah berisi air es yang telah diganti, dengan hati-hati Naruto melatakkannya di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"Astaga, badannya panas sekali" lirihnya

Naruto kemudian melirik kemeja Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah basah karena keringat. Ia pun kemudian bergegas menuju kamar Sasuke untuk mengambil sebuah piyama.

Dan disinilah Naruto berdiri seperti orang bodoh didepan pintu kamarnya dengan memegang piyama ditangan kirinya. Tangan kanan nya mendadak kaku saat hendak memutar kenop pintu.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa yang akan menggantikan bajunya?" gumamnya pelan

Naruto perlahan menarik tangannya yang hendak memutar kenop pintu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menelpon Itachi-san malam-malam seperti ini, apalagi saat ini hujan deras, tidak-tidak, jalanan yang licin pasti sangat berbahaya" Naruto menggelang perlahan

"Atau aku menyuruh Danzo-san? Tapi sepertinya dia belum pulang, mungkin dia juga terjebak hujan"

"Arrgggjhhh" Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi

Perlahan Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, Ia menatap Sasuke yang saat ini tertidur pulas diatas kasur miliknya, dengan lembut Ia menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bangunlah sebentar, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu"

Tidak ada respon, Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya, perlahan Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke.

"Sasuke" panggilnya kembali mencoba membangunkan sang bungsu Uchiha, dan hasilnya tetap sama, pemuda itu tidak merespon sama sekali

Tidak mungkin Naruto membiarkan pemuda ini tidur dengan kemeja yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya, yang ada kondisi nya bisa tambah parah. Ia memejamkan matanya, merapalkan sebuah _mantra_ dalam pikirannya, perlahan kedua tangannya menyentuh kancing kemeja Sasuke mencoba membuka nya.

"Anggap saja dia anak kecil Naruto" gumamnya pelan, berharap _mantra_ yang diucapkannya dapat mengurangi degup jantung nya yang mulai berdetak diluar normal

Perlahan namun pasti Naruto berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemeja milik Sasuke, terlihat rona merah menghiasi wajah nya saat tangannya menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke yang tidak terlapisi sehelai benangpun. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan hawa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya. Dengan telaten Ia mengganti kemeja Sasuke yang telah basah dengan piyama yang baru. Dapat dilihatnya perubahan pada raut wajah Sasuke sesaat setelah Ia berhasil mengganti pakaiannya, sepertinya pemuda itu merasa lebih nyaman.

Naruto melirik celana pasangan piyama tersebut dia atas pangkuannya. Wajahnya merah seketika.

' _Hell No!'_ batinnya, Ia tidak akan melakukannya.

.

.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas, dengan telaten Ia mengganti handuk kecil yang digunakannya untuk mengkompres. Ia melirik obat penurun panas yang berada di atas meja. Sedari tadi Ia menunggu sang bungsu Uchiha untuk terbangun walau sekejap saja agar Ia bisa memberi obat penurun panas. Naruto mendekatkan bibir nya ketelinga Sasuke, berusaha membangunkan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Sasuke" bisiknya pelan

"Sasuke, bangunlah sebentar, kau harus meminum obat mu"

Sepertinya usaha Naruto kali ini membuahkan hasil, perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, walau cuma sedikit, sepertinya Sasuke merespon panggilan Naruto. Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk menegakkan tubuhnya, Ia kemudian mengambil obat dan segelas air di atas meja, dengan sabar Ia membantu Sasuke meminum obat nya. Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, matanya kembali terpejam.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, akhirnya Ia bisa membuat Sasuke meminum obatnya. Ia meletakkan kembali gelas yang dipegangnya di atas meja. Ia menempelkan plester penurun panas didahi Sasuke. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat gerakan bibir Sasuke, Ia menajamkan pendengarannya agar bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar sangat pelan. "Kaa-san"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, tidak menyangka kata itu keluar dari bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto hendak bangkit dari kursinya, namun diurungkannya niatnya saat dirasakannya tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi" lirih pemuda itu

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu berbicara dengan mata terpejam.

"Kaa-san"

Twitch,

Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar, well sepertinya malam ini Ia akan membiarkan Sasuke menganggap dirinya sebagai Mikoto, sepertinya pemuda berambut raven ini sedang merindukan ibunya. Naruto kembali merapatkan kursinya ke ranjang, membenamkan wajahnya keatas kasur, Ia sudah cukup lelah. Dan akhirnya Ia pun ikut tertidur bersama Sasuke yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

.

.

######

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, seolah tidak terjadi badai tadi malam. Naruto menuangkan bubur yang baru dibuatnya kedalam mangkuk, meletakkan nya perlahan ke atas nampan. Dengan hati-hati Ia membawa nampan yang berisi bubur tersebut ke kamarnya, perlahan Ia memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur miliknya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun?"

Maniks kelam itu menatap bingung kearah Naruto, kemudian matanya mulai menelusuri kondisi di sekelilingnya.

"Ah, kau sedang berada dikamarku, kemarin sore kau tiba-tiba pingsan di depan pintu, jadi aku membawa mu ke kamarku" lanjut Naruto menjawab ekspresi bingung Sasuke seraya meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya keatas meja. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa ku ke kamarku?" gumam Sasuke pelan

"Kau tahu, kau itu berat, saat itu Danzo-san sedang keluar, asal kau tahu saja aku sangat kesusahan menyeret tubuh mu ke kamarku"

Twitch, muncul perempatan siku imajiner di kepala Sasuke.

"Uhuk, uhuk .." Sasuke terbatuk pelan

"Ah, sepertinya kau juga terkena flu" Naruto kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sasuke

"Badan mu masih sedikit panas"

Naruto mengambil thermometer yang ada diatas meja, kemudian menempelkan thermometer digital tersebut di dahi Sasuke. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui hasilnya, gadis pirang itu memfokuskan penglihatannya pada LCD display thermometer.

"38 derajat" gumamnya

"Sepertinya kita harus ke rumah sakit" lanjutnya kemudian

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh menurunkan 0,5 derajat lagi hingga suhu tubuh ku kembali normal" ujar Sasuke seraya menggeleng pelan

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian meletakkan kembali thermometer digital tersebut ke atas meja.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau segera memakan buburmu dan minum obat supaya kau cepat sembuh"

Merasa tidak ada respon, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah Sasuke. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut saat melihat ekspresi bingung Sasuke yang sedang mengamati piyama nya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

Maniks kelam itu menatap lekat kedua sapphire yang ada dihadapannya.

"Seingatku, kemarin aku memakai kemeja sekolahku, kenapa sekarang sudah berganti menjadi piyama?"

Blush

Naruto dapat merasakan hawa panas menjalar di wajahnya, bisa dipastikan rona merah sudah menghiasai pipi tan nya, cepat-cepat Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat melihat rona tipis di wajah Naruto sesaat sebelum gadis pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya, perlahan seringai tipis muncul di bibir sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Ah, jangan bilang kau pelakunya, kau melakukan pelecehan terhadapku"

Bugh

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke dengan bantal guling yang ada disampingnya, sepertinya dia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini masih dalam kondisi sakit.

"Itu bukan pelecehan brengsek, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur dengan kemejamu yang sudah basah karena keringat, yang ada demammu akan semakin parah"

"Terus kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata, Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada gulingnya.

"Ah, kau pasti sedang membayangkan tubuh topless ku kan?"

Bugh

Sekali lagi bantal guling itu mendarat di wajah mulus Sasuke, tapi sepertinya pukulan Naruto tidak menghapus seringai di bibir Sasuke.

"Yah, lebih baik kau cepat habiskan bubur mu dan minum obat agar flu mu cepat sembuh" ujar Naruto seraya hendak berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke, namun niatnya terhenti saat tangan hangat Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangganya

"Kau tahu, ada cara yang lebih cepat untuk menyembuhkan flu"

Naruto menatap kedua maniks kelam dihadapannya.

"Yaitu dengan cara .."

Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, perlahan tangan kirinya menggapai kepala Naruto, mendekatkan wajah Naruto ke wajahnya, Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya

…

Cup~

Sasuke mencium lembut bibir peach Naruto, Ia dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang karena aksinya. Sedikit tak rela, perlahan Sasuke menarik wajahnya.

".. menularkannya" gumamnya pelan tepat di wajah Naruto yang kini sudah semerah buah kesukaannya

.  
.

######

.

.

 _ **OMAKE**_

.

Sasuke menatap gadis pirang yang sedang mengenakan masker dihadapannya, sebuah senyuman perlahan menghiasi wajah yang biasanya terlihat datar itu.

"Ah, sepertinya kau terkena flu yah?" tanya nya tanpa merasa berdosa

Bugh

Sepertinya belakangan ini Naruto cukup suka memukul wajah tuan muda nya ini dengan bantal guling nya

"Kau lupa kalau kau yang menularkan nya padaku!"

Sasuke menarik guling yang digunakan Naruto untuk memukulnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menularkannya lagi padaku?"

Dan perkataan terakhirnya sukses membuat wajah gadis pirang yang dihadapannya memerah sempurna. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, tawa nya lepas saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya.

.

.

######

.

.

TBC

Mind to Review please :)

.

.

Akhirnya update juga, tapi maaf yah kalau chap kali ini sangat pendek. Harap maklum soalnya Authornya lagi flu, jadi nggak bisa mikir banyak-banyak. Tapi nanti Author janji deh bakal update kilat chap selanjutnya dan lebih panjang lagi.

Untuk yang bertanya apakah nanti bakal ada pair ItaKyuu, well sebenarnya sejauh ini author belum ada kepikiran buat pair ini, soalnya fic ini juga gak pengen dibuat panjang sehingga karakter-karakter yang ada di cerita juga tidak terlalu banyak. Dan maaf yah kalau alurnya terkesan cepat, atau ini alur nya terkesan lambat? Tapi author tetap minta masukkan juga deh sama para readers apa lebih baik dimasukkan pair ItaKyuu juga?

Untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan untuk me-review terima kasih yah, dan maaf yah nggak bisa balas satu persatu. Kalau ada pertanyaan sebisa mungkin pasti Author jawab.

calendula : well Sasuke bakal punya saingan? tunggu aja chap selanjutnya yah, nanti kalau udah dikasih spoiler jadi nggak seru lagi baca nya (hehehehe)

Naachan : happy ending kok, kan genre nya nggak Angst :)

 **Special thanks to** : vira-hime, ajidarkangel, choikim1310, Mizuumi Yoite, .11, Akashiota, Nakamoto Yuu Na, Minna4869, namikazehyunli, Habibah794, , Tya, itakun, calendula, itakyuu lovers, Denia, naginagi, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Vryheid, im, Naachan, yui shinji, Lora 29 Alus, nina, Namikaze Hoshi

Ditunggu review selajutnya yah :)

Hatake Aria


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

Jika ditanya hal apa yang bisa membuat seorang Hyuuga Neji merinding jawabannya bukanlah saat Ia melihat Sadako yang keluar dari TV flat yang ada di kamarnya, melainkan saat melihat seorang Uchiha sedang berjalan sambil tersenyum. Yah, terseyum. Apa yang aneh jika seseorang sedang terseyum? Yah jika orang itu adalah seorang Shimura Sai, sepupu jauh Uchiha Sasuke maka Ia tidak akan heran karena pemuda itu memang terkenal dengan smiling face nya. Tapi ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang terkenal dengan tampang dingin dan irit kata nya sedang berjalan sambil tersenyum, oh jangan lupa pemuda itu tersenyum sambil memegang bibir nya.

Apa yang terjadi pada si bungsu Uchiha ini? Tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah apakah telah membuat pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya ini jadi berubah kepribadian? Apa demamnya terlalu tinggi sampai pemuda ini mengalami amnesia, yah apa dia lupa jika dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang tidak akan mungkin bertingkah seperti ini. Neji menggeleng pelan, tidak mungkin sahabatnya ini amnesia, buktinya dia masih mengingat dirinya dan seluruh teman-temannya di kelas. Lalu kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bertingkah aneh? Lihat saja karena tingkahnya ini sudah banyak siswi yang mengalami nosebleed saat melihat senyuman seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bisa-bisa sekolah ini akan berubah jadi lautan darah, oke Neji mulai lebay.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Melihat mu tersenyum seperti itu membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding" akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulut sang sulung Hyuuga

Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Neji, refleks Ia menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang bibirnya.

Ehmm ..

Sasuke berdehem pelan, kemudian kembali memasang tampang datar ala Uchiha nya. Oh shit! jangan sampai si sulung Hyuuga ini tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, bisa-bisa nilai jualnya sebagai seorang Uchiha akan turun drastis, dan kakeknya Uchiha Madara akan bangkit dari kuburnya untuk mencekik dirinya, jika karena dirinya nilai jual seorang Uchiha menurun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tersenyum seperti itu?" mendadak seorang Hyuuga Neji menjadi kepo, bagaimana tidak, siapa pun akan menjadi kepo melihat tingkah yang tidak biasa dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke ini

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Neji yang berjalan disampingnya, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada pemuda berambut panjang ini bahwa Ia sedang mengingat moment saat Ia mencium Naruto, Hell no! Sumpah demi Dewa Jashin yang selalu dipuja Hidan sang guru Akuntansi nya itu, dia tidak akan pernah memberitahunya.

"Tidak ada!" jawabnya sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya, sadar wajahnya mulai sedikit memanas, buru-buru Sasuke berjalan mendahului Neji, Ia tidak ingin si sulung Hyuuga itu menyadari rona merah yang mungkin kini menghiasi wajah stoicnya

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, berharap rona merah itu segera menghilang. Astaga, hanya memikirkan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu saja bisa membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja ababil. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kenyataannya itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Walau hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, hal ini sukses membuat dirinya ingin melakukannya lagi, cukup wajarkan jika Sasuke ingin kembali merasakan bibir peach sang Blonde Nanny mengingat gadis itu adalah gadis yang disukainya. Oke fix, Uchiha Sasuke sudah mulai berpikiran mesum.

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau langsung mau pulang kerumah mu sore ini?" tanya Neji yang berhasil mengejar Sasuke

"Kenapa?" Sasuke melirik sekilas Neji yang sudah berjalan disampingnya

"Mau ke toko buku sebentar? Aku ingin membeli buku yang di referensikan oleh Iruka Sensei untuk ujian bulan depan"

"Baiklah, kupikir aku juga harus membeli buku itu"

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah toko buku yang ditempuh dalam waktu setengah jam dengan mengendarai mobil dari sekolah mereka.

Sasuke memeriksa satu persatu buku yang tersusun rapi di rak. Tidak seperti Neji yang langsung mendatangi pegawai toko buku untuk langsung bertanya apa buku yang sedang mereka cari ada di toko ini, yah Sasuke cukup sabar untuk memeriksa satu persatu buku yang ada dalam rak bertuliskan Sejarah tersebut. Ia sedang mencari buku tentang 'Era Meiji' lebih tepatnya Tahun Meiji 11, dimana era pemerintahan keshogunan berakhir dan restorasi kebudayaan dimulai, era dimana budaya barat mulai berkembang, era menuju jepang modern. Ah, sebenarnya dirinya tidak terlalu suka dengan pelajaran Sejarah, tapi Ia juga tidak mau mendapat nilai merah pada mata pelajaran Guru yang juga menjabat sebagai Guru BP tersebut. Dia tidak mau merasakan lagi pukulan stick golf ibunya.

' _Ah ini dia bukunya'_ batinnya

Sasuke segera menarik buku tersebut dari tumpukkan buku dalam rak tersebut, Ia membaca judul buku dan pengarangnya, kemudian mengambil smarthphone yang berada di saku celananya. Perlahan jemarinya membuka gallery pada smartphone-nya, kemudian Ia membandingkan foto pada smarthphone-nya dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Sama" gumamnya pelan.

Ia segera berjalan menuju kasir, sembari mencari keberadaan si sulung Hyuuga. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk oniks kelamnya menangkap sosok Hyuuga Neji yang sedang mengantri di kasir yang ada didekat pintu keluar. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang sahabat, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seorang bocah lelaki yang berlari dari arah belakang tiba-tiba menabraknya, beruntung dirinya memiliki keseimbangan yang cukup baik sehingga dirinya tidak terjatuh, tapi sepertinya wanita yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya kurang beruntung. Wanita itu terjatuh bersama dengan tumpukan buku yang semula dipegangnya. Sasuke mendengus pelan melihat bocah lelaki tersebut yang kembali berlari tanpa menghiraukan wanita yang baru saja ditabraknya.

' _Astaga, anak zaman sekarang'_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menghampiri wanita paruh baya tersebut, jika dilihat sepertinya wanita berambut merah ini sebaya dengan ibunya. Sasuke memungut buku-buku wanita tersebut yang berserakan di lantai, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada wanita tersebut, membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri.

"Apa Baa-san terluka? Baa-san bisa berdiri? Mari saya bantu"

Wanita itu melirik sekilas pada Sasuke, kemudian Ia tersenyum simpul, Ia kemudian meraih uluran tangan Sasuke, dan berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan sang pemuda.

"Terima kasih" ujarnya seraya tersenyum

"Baa-san ingin membeli semua buku ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya melirik tumpukan buku yang sedang dibawanya

"Ah iya, Baa-san ingin membeli semua buku itu" jawab sang wanita seraya hendak mengambil buku dari tangan Sasuke

Refleks Sasuke menarik tangannya, menjauhkannya dari tangan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Biar saja saya yang bawa Baa-san, kebetulan saya juga mau ke kasir"

Wanita paruh baya tersebut tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka masih ada pemuda yang seperti Sasuke, padahal biasanya pemuda seumuran Sasuke tidak akan peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Terima kasih" ujarnya

Sang wanita paruh baya mengikuti Sasuke yang telah berjalan didepannya menuju kasir, sebuah senyuman tidak lekang dari bibir nya.

"Kaa-san!"

Wanita tersebut menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai pirang berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya.

"Ah Naru-chan, ternyata kau benar-benar menjemput Kaa-san"

Sasuke yang merasa sangat familiar dengan suara tersebut segera menoleh kebelakang, dan benar saja dugaannya, kini dihadapannya telah berdiri sang Blonde Nanny.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto tak kalah terkejut saat melihat sang tuan muda kini berdiri di samping ibunya

"Ah Naru-chan, kau kenal pemuda ini?" Kushina kemudian menunjuk Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Naruto

"Ah, Kaa-san perkenalkan, dia Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu Mikoto Baa-san yang meminta ku untuk bekerja selama selama sebulan ditempatnya"

"Aaa, murid didikmu? Kemarin kau mengatakan menjadi guru privat siswa SMU"

Lagi, Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Di dalam hatinya dia menambahkan _'sebagai pengasuh juga'_ cuma saat Ia melihat deathglare sang bungsu Uchiha maka kata-kata itu tidak jadi terucap dari bibir nya.

"Ah Sasuke, perkenalkan ini ibuku"

"Uchiha Sasuke" ujar Sasuke seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya

"Ha'i, kau bisa memanggilku Kushina Baa-san"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

'Atau mungkin Kaa-san, dimasa depan' batinnya kemudian

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat sekilas senyuman di bibir si bungsu Uchiha. Demi rambut merah ibunya, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum ramah seperti itu.

"Ano, Baa-san, bisakah kita segera ke kasir, sepertinya buku-buku ini cukup berat" ujar Sasuke seraya mengarahkan kepalanya ke meja kasir

"Ah, iya"

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju kasir dan meletakkan seluruh buku yang dibawanya di atas meja. Sang kasir mengambil satu persatu buku tersebut dan men-scan barcode dengan barcode scanner. Kushina kemudian mengambil beberpa lembar ribuan yen dan membayar seluruh bukunya termasuk buku yang diambil Sasuke.

"Baa-san tidak perlu membayar buku milikku juga"

"Tidak apa, ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih Baa-san karena Sasuke sudah menolong Baa-san"

"Terima kasih Baa-san"

"Ah Naru-chan, mungkin kau bisa mengajak Sasuke-kun minum teh hari minggu besok, sudah lama kita tidak minum teh bersama kan?"

Naruto membulatkan kedua sapphire nya tidak percaya, Ibu nya tidak pernah mengundang orang lain untuk ikut dalam acara minum teh yang sudah menjadi kegiatan bulanan sang Ibu.

"Ah, Kaa-san, Sasuke tidak akan meyukai hal seperti itu, Kaa-san tahu kan acara minum teh seperti itu .."

"Terima kasih telah mengundangku Baa-san, aku pasti akan datang" Sasuke menyela perkataan Naruto, tidak mungkin dia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini

Naruto hanya mendengus kecil mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

' _Kau pasti akan menyesal telah datang Sasuke'_ batinnya

.

######

.

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya memandang sosok pemuda bersurai raven yang berdiri didepannya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah terkejut milik Sasuke. Sasuke menatap balik kedua sapphire yang sedang memandangnya, kemudian berdehem pelan sehingga membuat sang pemilik sapphire mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yah, disinilah seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan pintu utama kediaman Uzumaki dan tengah memandang gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang membukakan pintu untuknya. Sesuai dengan undangan Uzumaki Kushina 2 hari yang lalu, Ia datang untuk memenuhi undangan minum teh sang wanita paruh baya tersebut. Tapi apa yang mebuat pemuda berumur 17 tahun ini terkejut? Yah, tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena melihat sang Blonde Nanny yang kini berdiri dihadapannya tengah menggunakan sebuah kimono tradisional berwarna kuning pastel dan sebuah obi berwarna putih gading, terlihat sangat cantik.

"Ehmm" Sasuke berdehem pelan, tidak bisa dipungkiri melihat sosok Naruto dengan kimono seperti ini membuat sedikit wajahnya bersemu merah

"Ah, selamat datang Sasuke, mungkin kau akan sedikit heran kenapa aku memakai kimono seperti ini, tapi sebentar lagi kau juga akan tahu, masuklah" Naruto kemudian berjalan didepan Sasuke, membawanya memasuki rumah yang merupakan warisan sang kakek, sayang dengan kimono yang saat ini digunakannya maka mau tak mau Ia harus berjalan dengan perlahan dan anggun, sungguh sebenarnya Ia cukup malu harus berpenampilan seperti ini apalagi dihadapan Sasuke

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan pelan didepannya, mau tak mau dia juga menyamakan ritme langkahnya dengan sang gadis, berjalan pelan sambil mengamati seluruh penjuru ruangan kediaman Uzumaki ini. Tradisional, Cuma itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan rumah ini, Sasuke dapat melihat jelas beberapa lukisan yang tertata rapi di beberapa sudut ruangan.

Naruto kemudian menggeser pintu yang menghubungkan ruang utama dengan halaman belakang. Sasuke cukup kagum dengan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya saat ini, sebuah taman yang didominan oleh warna hijau dan jingga, mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur. Naruto membawa nya berjalan melalui roji menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di ujung sana. Oke, sepertinya dia sudah mulai bisa membaca apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sasuke melepaskan sepatunya mengikuti Naruto dan masuk kedalam rumah teh melalui pintu kecil ruangan khusus untuk minum teh, sebuah ruangan kecil dengan beberapa hiasan yang diletakkan didalam ruangan tersebut. Ia dapat melihat Kushina yang menyambutnya dengah sebuah senyuman.

"Selamat datang dikediaman kami Sasuke-kun" ujar Kushina

Sasuke berojigi singkat menanggapi sambutan sang tuan rumah, kemudian mengambil posisi untuk duduk diatas tatami bergaya seiza tersebut, Ia duduk dengan posisi bersimpuh, sungguh sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan posisi duduk seperti ini.

"Mungkin Sasuke-kun sedikit terkejut karena Baa-san mengundangmu dalam upacara minum teh seperti ini, tapi sebenarnya hal ini karena permintaan kakak sepupu mereka yang akan datang hari ini, tapi sayang sepertinya kita harus memulainya tanpa menunggu kedatangannya, karena dia tadi bilang kalau pesawatnya delay" ujar Kushina

"Tidak masalah Baa-san, menurutku melestarikan kebudayaan tradisional seperti ini sangat bagus" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis

Naruto memandang takjub sang tuan muda, sejak kapan tuan muda nya ini bisa berbicara semanis itu, uhh sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Dan mari Baa-san perkenalkan juga putri bungsu Baa-san, Namanya Shion" Kushina menunjuk Shion yang duduk disamping dirinya

"Uzumaki Shion" ujar Shion seraya berojigi singkat

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke balas berojigi singkat

Fix Sasuke saat ini benar-benar serasa terjebak di zaman Sengoku, tapi ambil sisi positifnya, setidaknya Ia dapat melihat sang Blonde Nanny dalam balutan kimono yang indah.

Naruto mulai memasukkan bubuk teh hijau dengan chasaku kedalam mangkuk teh, dengan hati-hati Ia menuangkan air panas dengan hishaku kedalam mangkuk. Kemudian Ia mengambil chasen dan mulai mengocok teh dengan cepat agar teh berbusa, karena jika tidak berbusa maka akan dianggap gagal dan teh akan terasa kurang nikmat.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang takjub setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, gadis itu begitu anggun dalam menyajikan teh. Sungguh Ia seperti melihat sosok seorang Nadeshiko Yamato versi blonde. Awalnya Sasuke mengira Ia akan menikmati minum teh ala bangsawan Inggris seperti yang biasa dilakukan ibunya, duduk tenang disebuah kursi sambil menyesap secangkir Earl Grey dengan irisan buah lemon di dasar cangkir, ditemani beberapa kue-kue kecil seperti macaron ataupun cupcake, tapi bukan berarti Ia tidak suka minum teh ala tradisional seperti ini, malah Ia sudah beberapa kali menghadiri Chado seperti ini, sehingga sedikitnya Ia tahu tata cara dan adab dalam upacara minum teh ini, beruntunglah Ia dulu tidak kabur saat mediang Kakeknya menyuruh dirinya dan Itachi mengikuti chado.

Naruto kemudian memberikan mangkuk kepada Sasuke sebagai tamu utama acara minum teh ini sambil membungkuk, Kemudian Sasuke membungkuk kepada Naruto sebagai tanda hormat pada tuan rumah. Sasuke memutar cawan untuk menghindari meminum dari bagian depan cawan. Ia meminum teh yang disajikan Naruto secara perlahan, sambil berusaha menikmati teh tersebut, Kenapa dibilang berusaha? Sungguh Sasuke bukanlah pecinta teh, apalagi yang disajikan Naruto padanya adalah koicha (teh yang kental) Ia tidak terlalu suka rasanya, setelah ini mungkin Ia akan meminum 2 liter jus tomat untuk kembali mentralkan indra pengecapnya.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sedang berusaha menikmati tehnya, Ia tahu tuan muda nya yang satu ini tidak terlalu menyukai teh hijau, apalagi Ia tadi sengaja menyajikan koicha, teh yang lebih kental pada Sasuke, yah kapan lagi bisa mengerjai sang tuan muda.

"Apa kau menyukai tehnya Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke meletakkan kembali mangkuk teh nya yang isinya telah berhasil dihabiskannya dengan susah payah, Ia kemudian memutar kembali cawan tersebut dengan melihat ornamen mangkuk.

"Terima kasih atas jamuannya Baa-san, aku menyukainya" ujar nya seraya membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kushina

Setelah semuanya menikmati teh nya, Naruto mulai membersihkan peralatan minum teh tersebut, kemudian menata nya dengan rapi ditempat khusus yang telah disediakan. Selesai sudah upacara minum teh yang cukup membosankan bagi Sasuke ini. Kushina membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih, dan Sasuke membungkuk singkat sebagai balasannya. Seharusnya setelah ini Sasuke harus sudah beranjak dari ruangan minum teh ini meninggalkan sang tuan rumah, tapi apa daya terlalu lama duduk dalam posisi bersimpuh seperti ini membuat kaki nya keram dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

Drrttt …

Kushina melirik smarthphone miliknya, kemudian dia berpamitan untuk keluar dari ruangan terlebih dahulu di ikuti oleh Shion meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di ruang minum teh.

Naruto menatap heran Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan beranjak dari ruangan.

"Sasuke, kau tidak berniat bermalam diruangan ini kan?" ujar Naruto yang telah berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan minum teh

"Naruto" lirih Sasuke pelan seraya berusaha bangkit dari duduknya

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangkit saat dirasakannya kaki nya semakin kram dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

Naruto membalikkan badannya sepenuhnya menghadap Sasuke, sapphire nya dapat melihat jelas Sasuke yang kesusahan untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Ah, dia tahu apa masalahnya, sekilas muncul seringai jahil di bibir peach nya.

"Ara, kau tidak bisa berdiri Sasuke-kun?" ujarnya dengan nada sing a song

Sasuke mengakat wajahnya menatap Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah mengejek dirinya, Ia mengeram kesal.

"Ah aku harus kedepan, sepertinya tadi Kaa-san kedatangan tamu"

"Jangan berani meninggalkan aku disini" ancam Sasuke

Bukan nya takut, Naruto malah tertawa kecil mendengar ancaman Sasuke, bagaimana dia tidak tertawa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengancam dirinya dengan raut wajah yang menahan rasa sakit akibat kram di kaki nya. Uh, hari ini tingkah laku sang tuan muda benar-benar sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Hey, seharusnya kau itu berkata lembut dan meminta tolong padaku, mendengar perkataan mu seperti itu, aku jadi benar-benar akan meninggalkan mu disini sendirian"

"Naruto .." Sasuke berusaha berdiri mencoba mengabaikan kaki nya yang kram

"Jaa Ne" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar berniat meninggalkan sang tuan muda

Sasuke yang tidak bisa menstabilkan dirinya akibat kram dikaki nya yang semakin menjadi-jadi saat berusaha digerakkan refleks menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang hendak pergi meninggalkan dirinya, dan alhasil ..

Brugh ..

Sasuke yang gagal mencoba berdiri dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto malah terjatuh, bukan hanya sang pemuda yang terjatuh, tetapi Ia juga membuat sang gadis ikut terjatuh bersama nya, yah Sasuke jatuh dengan posisi berada diatas tubuh Naruto. Kepala nya mendarat tepat di atas dada sang Blonde Nanny.

"Ouch.." Naruto perlahan meringis saat tubuhnya merasakan kerasnya lantai, dan sesaat kemudian kedua sapphire nya membulat sempurna setelah Ia menyadari posisi dirinya dan Sasuke saat ini, sontak menimbulkan rona merah pada wajah nya, belum lagi dengan jarak yang begitu dekat seperti ini kembali mengingatkannya saat Sasuke menciumnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung mendapati wajah sang gadis yang telah memerah sempurna akibat jarak mereka yang sangat dekat dan mau tak mau rona merah tipis juga mulai terlihat menghiasi kedua pipi sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Cepat berdiri Sasuke!" perintah Naruto memecah keheningan

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak, kau tahu, kaki ku kram karena terlalu lama duduk seperti itu" ujar Sasuke seraya mencoba menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak menindih tubuh Naruto, tapi sayang kaki nya belum mau untuk digerakkan

Naruto mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, keluar dalam kungkungan sang bungsu Uchiha bukan nya berhasil, hal tersebut malah membuat kimononya sedikit terbuka sehingga diurungkannya niat tersebut. Dan akhirnya posisi mereka berdua kembali seperti keadaan semula.

Sementara itu diluar sana ..

"Baa-san senang sekali kamu akhirnya datang, sayang kami baru saja selesai melakukan chado, padahal ini permintaan mu" ujar Kushina pada seorang pria bersurai pirang yang merupakan anak dari saudara lelaki almarhum suaminya, Namikaze Minato

Pria itu hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang pastinya mampu meluluhkan hati setiap kaum hawa.

"Setidaknya aku masih sempat melihat Baa-san dalam balutan kimono yang cantik ini"

Kushina memukul pelan bahu sang pemuda, tingkahnya saat ini benar-benar seperti seorang remaja wanita yang tengah tersipu malu saat digombali.

"Ah, mana Naru-chan Baa-san? Aku belum melihatnya, aku baru melihat Shion-chan saja sedari tadi"

"Sepertinya Naruto masih berada di ruang minum teh, tadi kita juga mengundang seseorang …"

"Ah, aku mengerti Baa-san, aku akan segera ke ruang minum teh saja, jaa ne" ujar sang pemuda berpamitan

Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepala nya pelan melihat melihat tingkah sang pemuda, belum juga dia menyelasaikan perkataannya sang pemuda malah seenak nya memotong dan pergi begitu saja.

Kembali ke kedua pasangan kita ..

"Sasuke setidaknya berusahalah menggerakkan kakimu" lagi, Naruto kembali meminta pemuda yang saat ini sedang berada diatas tubuhnya untuk bangkit

"Aku sudah mencoba nya Naruto, tapi kaki ku masih kram, salahmu sendiri kenapa tadi mencoba untuk pergi meninggalkan aku" elak sang pemuda

"Setidaknya …"

Sreettt ,

Refleks Sasuke dan Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu yang digeser kasar oleh seseorang. Dan seketika itu pula ketiga pasang netra berbeda warna itu membulat sempurna.

"Naruto!"

"Dei-nii?"

.

######

.

 **TBC**

.

Hallo minna, gomen ne karena utk chapter yang ini update nya ngaret banget.

Gomennn … (bungkuk 90 derajat)

Sungguh, author beberapa minggu ini benar-benar lagi banyak kerjaan ke luar kota, sampai-sampai author juga ngetiknya di atas pesawat, hahaha (fine, cukup sama curcolnya)

Dan terimakasih untuk lagu Side to Side nya Ariana Grande yang telah membangkitkan mood author untuk menulis, dan beberapa hari menginap di Shantiya Koh Yao Yai Resort and Spa juga mampu memberikan ide-ide buat author untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Dan tetap yang paling utama buat para readers yang setia menunggu dan membaca fic ini, dan maaf sekali lagi yah author belum bisa membalas satu persatu review para readers sekalian, tapi tetep kok author sangat senang membaca review para readers sekalian, jadi ditunggu review selanjutnya yah :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Hatake Aria

.

 **CHAPTER 8**

.

.

Deidara menatap lurus ke arah pemuda bersurai raven yang kini tengah duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya. Sepasang iris biru miliknya menatap penuh intimidasi kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha bernafas senormal mungkin, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Deidara yang penuh intimidasi kepadanya, Hey, bagaimanapun dia itu seorang Uchiha, dan Uchiha tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain.

' _Poker face .. poker face ..'_ hanya kata itu yang sedari tadi dirapalkan oleh pemuda bersurai raven tersebut dalam hatinya

"Dei .. nii .., le..paskan, aku .. ti.. dak.. bisa.. berna.. fas" ujar Naruto sedikit kesusahan akibat pelukan posesif Deidara pada dirinya

Deidara kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap gadis bersurai pirang yang saat ini sedang dipeluknya. Yah, sesaat setelah Ia menemukan Naruto yang tengah berada dalam posisi tidak mengenakkan dengan seorang pemuda diatasnya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ia langsung menarik sang adik sepupu, memeluknya dari belakang dalam posisi duduknya layaknya sang adik sepupu adalah boneka teddy bear. Ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukkan pada leher Naruto dan menopangkan dagu nya di surai pirang sang adik, selanjutnya .. yah tentu menatap penuh intimidasi ke arah pria yang telah berani-beraninya hendak berbuat asusila pada adik sepupu kesayangannya ini, yap .. ini menurut dirinya.

Kembali ke gadis bersurai pirang kita yang hampir kehabisan nafas, Deidara yang tersadar langsung mengendurkan pelukannya pada sang gadis. Ia sedikit mengangkat dagunya dari surai pirang sang adik sepupu.

"Ah, gomen ne Naru-chan" ujarnya seraya mengelus surai pirang Naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari sang gadis

"Sasuke, jangan duduk seperti itu lagi, nanti kaki mu bisa kram lagi" ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk posisi duduk Sasuke

Cih,

Deidara mendecih pelan, Ia tidak terima adik sepupu kesayangannya ini tampak sedikit mencemaskan pemuda bersurai raven tersebut.

"Hey, kenapa kamu malah mencemaskan orang itu, apa kamu tidak sadar, pemuda itu hampir melakukan hal mesum terhadapmu Naru-chan" ujar Deidara tidak terima

"Hey, siapa yang kau bilang mesum barusan?" Sasuke protes atas ucapan Deidara

"Tentu saja kau, bocah sialan!" ujar Deidara seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya

"Yah, Dei-nii, aku kan sudah bilang, kau itu salah paham"

Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan posesif sang kakak sepupu, tampak sedikit ketidak relaan dari pancaran mata sang kakak sepupu.

"Itu tidak seperti yang Dei-nii pikirkan, kan aku sudah jelaskan di awal, tadi itu kaki Sasuke kram, jadi saat dia mencoba berdiri, dia malah terjatuh, dan kebetulan aku berada didepannya" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan kejadian yang memang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang kakak sepupu

Deidara mencoba mencari secercah kebohongan di kedua sapphire Naruto, tapi nihil, adik sepupunya ini memang tidak pernah berbohong kepadanya.

"Kau membela nya?" Deidara sedikit memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto

"Tidak.., tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya" Naruto sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Deidara

Deidara menatap tidak suka kearah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke, bukannya merasa takut, Ia malah membalas tatapan Deidara dengan sebuah seringai tipis dibibirnya seolah berkata _'Ku bilang juga apa'_ lewat tatapannya.

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan padaku Naru siapa orang ini?" tanya Deidara seraya kembali mencoba memeluk sang adik sepupu

Refleks Naruto sedikit menjauh dari sang kakak sepupu, tidak, Ia tidak mau dipeluk lagi seperti tadi, bisa-bisa Ia kehabisan nafas lagi.

"Berhentilah memeluk ku seenak nya Dei-nii, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" ujarnya seraya mem-pout-kan bibirnya

"Eeh, kenapa? Jangan bilang kau malu karena didepan bocah ini, tunggu .. Naru jangan bilang dia pacarmu, bukannya pacarmu berambut merah? Atau dia sudah mengecat rambutnya sekarang, tapi wajahnya sedikit berbeda"

Naruto langsung menutup mulut Deidara dengan kedua tangannya, Uh .. kakak sepupunya ini terlalu banyak bicara.

"Dia bukan pacarku Dei-nii, dan berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting" ujar Naruto setengah berbisik pada sang kakak sepupu

"Ehm," Sasuke berdehem pelan, mencoba menarik atensi kedua makhluk pirang didepannya

"Lebih baik aku sendiri yang memperkenalkan diriku"

Deidara menatap lurus ke sepasang oniks milik Sasuke, tampak tidak cukup asing dimatanya. Ia yakin, Ia mengenal seseorang yang juga memiliki iris yang hampir sama dengan milik pemuda bersurai raven yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Namaku .."

"Tunggu, kau seperti mirip seseorang yang ku kenal" ujar Deidara memotong perkataan Sasuke

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Deidara.

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang bermarga Uchiha juga?"

Iris biru Deidara langsung membulat sempurna saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, yah itu dia, kenapa Ia bisa lupa marga dari seseorang yang sangat dibencinya, dan lagi barusan bocah bersurai pirang didepannya ini mengatakan _juga_ , itu artinya pemuda ini bermarga Uchiha juga.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau bermarga Uchiha?"

Sasuke kembali mengeryitkan dahinya karena ucapan Deidara, pria didepannya ini mulai bereaksi aneh saat menyinggung kata _Uchiha_.

"Yah, aku Uchiha, namaku Uchiha Sasuke"

"Oh no .., no more Uchiha" jeritnya sedikit frustasi, bahkan Deidara sedikit meremas surai pirang kebanggaannya itu

"Dei-nii?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, Ia sedikit mencemaskan sang kakak sepupu

Deidara menatap kedua sapphire yang sedang memandang dengan cemas ke arahnya. Refleks dirinya langsung bangkit dan menarik lengan sang pemilik sapphire keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto, ikut aku!"

"Eh, Dei-nii, tunggu .."

Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat Deidara menarik paksa lengannya keluar dari ruang minum teh meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah mereka berdua.

.

######

.

"Dei-nii, lepaskan, sebenarnya ada apa sih? Tidak sopan kan meninggalkan Sasuke seperti itu"

Bukannya menuruti permintaan Naruto, Deidara malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Naru, aku mohon jawab dengan jujur"

Naruto berhenti meronta dalam genggaman posesif Deidara, kini sapphire-nya menatap tajam iris yang hampir sebiru miliknya yang sedang menatap tajam padanya.

"Dei-nii?" lirihnya pelan, hampir seperti bisikan, Ia sedikit khawatir dengan raut wajah Deidara saat ini

"Katakan padaku Naru kalau kau tidak berpacaran dengannya?"

Refleks wajah Naruto memerah akibat ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir sang kakak sepupu.

"Eh, tentu saja tidak, aku tidak berpacaran dengannya Dei-nii"

"Terus, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau suka padanya?"

Skak mat,

Kali ini Naruto bingung mau menjawab apa, jujur dirinya sendiri masih ragu apakah Ia menyukai tuan mudanya yang satu itu, namun sejak kejadian Sasuke yang mencium dirinya ketika Ia merawat Sasuke yang sedang sakit, perlahan ada sebuah perasaan lain yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya, tak bisa dipungkirinya kalau jantungnya berdetak diluar normal jika pemuda itu berada terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi kalau dibilang Ia menyukai pemuda itu .., entahlah dirinya juga masih belum bisa memastikan jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Naruto!" Deidara sedikit gemas melihat tingkah sang adik sepupu yang ada dihadapannya ini

"Etto, Dei-nii jangan salah paham, aku tidak menyukai Sasuke kok"

Deidara menatap lurus kedua sapphire Naruto yang melirik kekanan atas, Ia tahu gadis bersurai pirang di depannya ini tengah mencoba berbohong padanya.

"Kau mencoba membohongiku Naru?"

Naruto sedikit mengerjapkan matanya, _Oh shit!_ , rutuknya dalam hati, Ia tahu akan sangat susah membohongi kakak sepupunya yang satu ini.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku menyukai nya? Itu juga bukan urusan Dei-nii kan?" ujarnya sepelan mungkin, Ia tidak ingin suaranya didengar oleh Sasuke yang masih berada didalam ruangan

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar Naruto?"

Deidara mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Naruto yang refleks langsung didorong oleh Naruto.

"Berhentilah bersikap terlalu berlebihan Dei-nii, aku itu bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Arrghh .." Deidara mengacak surai pirang nya frustasi

"Kau dan Ino sama saja"

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba membawa nama Ino-nee segala?"

Deidara kembali menatap Naruto, bahkan tatapan Naruto sama persis dengan tatapan Ino padanya ketika Ia memarahi Ino untuk menjauhi pria dengan marga yang sama dengan bocah bersurai raven tersebut.

"Pokoknya jauhi bocah Uchiha itu" ujar nya seraya menujuk wajah Naruto

Naruto refleks memundurkan wajahnya, perlahan jemarinya menangkap jari Deidara yang dengan seenaknya menunjuk wajahnya, langsung saja Ia memelintir jari sang kakak sepupu, sehingga membuat sang empunya menjerit kesakitan.

"Argghh, Naruto apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau mematahkan jariku?" ujarnya seraya meniup jari telunjuknya

"Berhentilah mencampuri kehidupanku, dasar pria pengidap sister complex" ujar Naruto seraya menginjak kaki Deidara

Naruto langsung pergi meninggal Deidara yang tengah mengutuknya karna menginjak kakinya, dirinya kemudian menggeser pintu ruangan tempat Sasuke berada secara kasar, tanpa disadarinya ternyata Sasuke telah berdiri tepat didepan pintu.

"Astaga Sasuke, kau membuat ku terkejut saja" ujar Naruto seraya memegang dadanya

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ck, kau terlalu lama berbicara dengan sepupu pengidap sister complex mu itu, kau tahu ini sudah sore"

Sasuke kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua sapphire nya, tunggu apa dia tidak salah dengar. _Pulang_ katanya? Bahkan Naruto sedikit tersentak saat Sasuke menarik paksa dirinya untuk berjalan mengikuti lelaki bersurai raven tersebut.

"Yah Sasuke, ini rumahku"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, oniksnya menatap tajam kedua sapphire yang ada disampingnya.

"Tidak untuk seminggu kedepan"

Sasuke kembali menarik Naruto untuk berjalan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Yah, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengganti baju ku dulu"

.

######

.

Naruto berjalan tepat dibelakang Sasuke, saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan dari halte bus menuju ke kediaman Sasuke. Warna jingga di langit telah berubah menjadi gelap, namun sepertinya satu pun dari kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin ini tidak ada niat untuk mempercepat langkah mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Naruto yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya menabrak punggung tegap miliknya.

"Aww" Naruto refleks memegang hidungnya yang sedikit sakit saat menabrak punggung Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian membalik badannya, menghadap kearah Naruto. Oniks kelamnya menatap lurus gadis bersurai pirang yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Perlahan ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan sepupu pengidap sister complex mu itu?"

Naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatan mengelus hidungnya.

"Maksudmu Dei-nii?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu, dia sudah aku anggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri" Naruto sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, walau kenyataannya memang Deidara pengidap sister complex, tetap saja Ia tidak suka jika kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir orang lain

"Yaahh, yaahh … terserah"

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Naruto, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sasuke yang seolah sedang mengintrogasi dirinya, mana mungkin Ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mukanya sedikit merona, tapi syukurlah karna cahaya lampu jalan yang sedikit minim membantu menutupi rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Etto .., tidak ada yang spesial kok, hanya percakapan kakak-adik yang sudah lama tidak bertemu"

Perlahan jemari Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto, memaksa wajah sang gadis untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Pandang wajahku saat berbicara denganku Naruto"

Kedua sapphire Naruto membulat sempurna tatkala sapphire nya bersibobrok dengan oniks kelam milik Sasuke. Jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat kembali membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Dei-nii hanya bertanya padaku, apakah kita .., maksudnya kau dan aku .." Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, sungguh dirinya sangat malu jika harus mengatakannya pada Sasuke

"Kau dan aku .. apa?"

"Itu .. maksudnya .."

"Jangan bertele-tele, cepat jawab" Sasuke mulai tidak sabar melihat tingkah gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku, kau membuat ku susah untuk berbicara" ujar Naruto seraya mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari dagunya

Dengan sedikit tidak rela akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku sudah melepaskan tanganku, sekarang jawab"

Naruto mencoba kembali menghindari tatapan Sasuke, namun Ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat tatapan Sasuke pada dirinya.

"Dei-nii hanya bertanya apakah kau dan aku berpacaran, itu saja, dan tentu saja aku menjawab tidak" Naruto segera menundukkan wajahnya setelah dirinya berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke

"Lalu?"

"Ng .., dia juga bertanya padaku, apakah aku menyukai mu, itu saja" bahkan kali ini Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa berani menatap wajahnya

"Dan jawabamu?"

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai melihat wajah malu-malu milik Naruto, bahkan gadis itu tidak mau menatap wajahnya.

"Ah ini sudah malam, kita harus cepat sampai kerumah"

Naruto mencoba pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika tangan Sasuke menarik lengannya, memaksa dirinya kembali berhadapan dengan pria bersurai raven tersebut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku"

Naruto mencoba menatap oniks kelam Sasuke.

"Yah.., aku jawab, kalau aku .. tidak .. menyukaimu" Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya namun seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke kembali meraih dagu nya, membuat wajahnya yang mau tak mau kembali menatap wajah sang bungsu Uchiha

"Kau tahu, kau itu tidak pintar berbohong Naruto" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil menatap wajah Naruto yang kini telah memerah sempurna seperti tomat kesukaanya

"Aku .. memang tidak menyukai .."

Bahkan Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya telah terlebih dahulu dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Kedua sapphire Naruto membulat sempurna tatkala ciuman Sasuke berubah dari yang semula hanya menyentuh bibirnya menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, bahkan pria dihadapannya ini berani mengigit bibirnya untuk meminta akses menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, kalah dari segi tenaga membuat gadis bersurai pirang tersebut akhirnya membiarkan lidah Sasuke menginvasi dirinya, bahkan Naruto sedikit kewalahan saat mengimbangi permainan lidah Sasuke.

 _French Kiss for the second kiss?_ oh .. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Sasuke sedikit tak rela menyudahi ciumannya tatkala kebutuhan akan oksigen mulai meningkat, Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto. Oniks nya dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Naruto yang telah memerah sempurna, dengan bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya barusan. Perlahan jemarinya menyentuh dagu Naruto, membuat sang gadis menatap dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto membisikkan sesuatu yang kembali membuat Naruto melebarkan kedua sapphire nya.

"Tapi sayangnya, Aku menyukai dirimu"

.

######

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hallo minna, gomen ne karena utk chapter yang ini update nya ngaret banget. Dilihat dari terakhir update terakhir ternyata sudah sebulan lebih, maaf kan yah .. T.T

Gomennn … (bungkuk 90 derajat)

Sungguh, author beberapa minggu ini benar-benar lagi banyak kerjaan.

Dan terimakasih untuk para readers yang setia menunggu dan membaca fic ini, dan maaf sekali lagi yah author belum bisa membalas satu persatu review para readers sekalian, tapi tetep kok author sangat senang membaca review para readers sekalian, jadi ditunggu review selanjutnya yah :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Hatake Aria

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

.

.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang telah memerah sempurna, layaknya tomat, salah satu jenis sayuran kesukaannya. Sedari tadi gadis bersurai pirang dihadapannya selalu berusaha untuk menyangkal perasaannya sendiri, Sasuke tahu, bahkan tanpa Naruto mengucapkannya Ia yakin gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap dirinya. Lagi pula siapa coba yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Uchiha, mereka terlahir untuk dikagumi.

Tsundere, mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk Naruto bagi Sasuke. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir peach nya itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya, hal ini lah yang membuat kesabaran seorang Uchiha Sasuke semakin menipis. Perlahan sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya, ah, sepertinya Ia harus melakukannya dengan _ala Uchiha._

"Kau tahu, kau itu tidak pintar berbohong Naruto" bisiknya seduktif

"Aku .. memang tidak menyukai .."

Lagi, gadis itu mencoba menyangkalnya. Dan Naruto yang malang tak tahu, sikapnya yang seperti ini malah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung membungkam bibir sang nanny dengan bibirnya sebelum gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan kebohongan lagi. Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut, mengecap rasa manis dari bibir sang gadis yang mungkin akan menjadi candu baginya nanti. Ia sadar gadis yang sedang diciumnya saat ini sedang meronta, mencoba untuk mendorong dada bidangnya, namun diabaikannya, Ia malah menyematkan jemarinya di surai pirang sang gadis, menekan tengkuk sang gadis agar dirinya bisa lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Shit,

Bibir Naruto membuat dirinya gila, Ia ingin lebih, perlahan ciumannya berubah semakin kasar, mencoba memberi kode pada Naruto agar sang gadis membukakan mulutnya, namun seperti nya sang gadis terlalu keras kepala hingga keputusasaan akhirnya membuat dirinya menggigit pelan ujung bibir Naruto dan seperti yang diharapkannya, sang gadis membukakan mulutnya, membuat lidahnya dengan mudah menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut sang gadis, mengabsen satu persatu deretan giginya. Dirinya tak pernah lelah menggoda lidah Naruto untuk bermain bersamanya, dan alangkah bahagianya Ia saat Naruto mulai membalas ciumannya, sang gadis semakin erat meremas kemejanya.

Akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen lah yang membuat keduanya menyudahi ciuman panas tersebut, Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya hanya untuk mendapati wajah Naruto yang telah memerah sempurna dengan bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak. Bahkan dirinya bisa mendengar nafas Naruto yang tak beraturan seperti habis berlari bermil-mil jauhnya. Perlahan jemarinya menyentuh dagu sang gadis, membuat sang gadis kembali menatap dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat kedua sapphire sang gadis melebar sempurna.

"Tapi sayangnya, Aku menyukai dirimu"

Akhirnya Sasuke mengungkapkan kalimat tersebut, kalimat yang hanya akan diucapkannya untuk gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, seorang gadis yang telah berhasil mencuri hati dan pikirannya.

Ia kemudian kembali menarik wajahnya, mengamati ekspresi dari gadis yang disukainya. Wajah gadis itu masih merah seperti sebelumnya. Terpancar keterkejutan dari raut wajahnya, yah mungkin saja gadis itu masih sedikit shock atas pernyaatan suka Sasuke, atau shock karena tindakannya barusan. Ah, entahlah, Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing, yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah respon dari sang gadis.

"Sa .. Sasuke .."

Gadis itu hanya menyebutkan namanya, bahkan suaranya terdengar cukup lirih. Dan yang semakin membuat Sasuke bingung adalah tindakan selanjutnya dari sang gadis.

"Hahahaha"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Naruto yang tertawa hambar, tak tahukah gadis itu bahwa wajahnya terlihat bodoh saat mencoba tertawa disaat seperti ini.

"Ahahaha .., Sasuke ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke rumah" takut jika dirinya akan ditahan lagi oleh Sasuke, kali ini Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan sang tuan muda

"Hah?"

Sasuke hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah Naruto, hey, gadis itu bahkan belum menjawab pernyataannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang, dan membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat punggung sang gadis yang telah semakin menjauh darinya.

Naruto terus berlari menuju rumah Sasuke, Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap tuan mudanya tersebut. Ah, sepertinya dia harus mengunci kamarnya malam ini, dan hanya akan keluar esok hari setelah Sasuke pergi ke sekolahnya.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya gemas, sepertinya dirinya harus lebih bersabar menghadapi gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. Dengan gontai Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya menyusul Naruto. Namun tanpa disadarinya sedari tadi seorang pria tengah memperhatikan mereka dibalik telephone box yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Pria tersebut mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya.

"Tunggu .. itu tadi?"

Mulutnya sedikit menganga, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Sa.. su.. ke .."

.

######

.

Sasuke meneguk air mineral dalam kemasan yang baru diambilnya dari kulkas seraya tangan kirinya berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, sesaat langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan sebuah kamar.

"Haahh"

Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, tak berniat mengganggu sang penghuni kamar tersebut, dirinya pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menapaki tangga, menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia melempar sembarang handuk kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke kursi yang tak jauh dari meja belajarnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah buku sastra klasik yang kemarin dibelinya.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diranjangnya yang empuk, mengambil sebuah bantal untuk mengganjal punggungnya agar tidak langsung bersentuhan dengan kepala tempat tidurnya. Baru saja Ia mulai berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Seseorang telah membuka paksa kamarnya.

Braakk

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya, untuk melihat tersangka yang telah berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Dan saat oniks kelamnya bersibobrok dengan sepasang iris yang hampir mirip dengan miliknya, Ia pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Aniki, tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu kamarku terlebih dahulu?"

Sasuke kemudian kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke buku sastra klasik miliknya, yang tadinya sempat terganggu oleh kedatangan sang kakak. Tapi sayang saat pandangannya teralih dari sang kakak, Sasuke jadi melewatkan momen dimana seorang Uchiha Itachi sedang tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

"Aahh, hanya saja karna terlalu senang aku jadi lupa untuk mengetuk pintu" ujar Itachi santai

Itachi berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian dengan santainya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang Sasuke yang langsung menuai protes dari Sasuke.

"Yaa, bangkit dari tempat tidurku brengsek!" ujar Sasuke seraya menendang kecil tubuh kakaknya agar bergeser dari tempat tidurnya, namun sayang Itachi sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya

"Hey, berani sekali kau menyebutku brengsek, ku pikir satu-satu nya pria brengsek di kamar ini adalah dirimu otouto" Itachi menyeringai kecil ke arah Sasuke

Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya menanggapi pernyataan sang kakak.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Ohh .. aku bahkan sedikit kasihan terhadap Naru-chan"

Sasuke berusaha me-loading perkataan sang kakak, ntah kenapa malam ini otaknya yang encer ini mendadak lambat merespon.

"Ohh, tapi aku cukup bangga, kau benar-benar melakukannya dengan _gaya Uchiha_ "

Loading 40 % ..

"Naru-chan bahkan sampai kewalahan menghadapi mu"

70 % …

"Aahhh, dan kau benar-benar telah mematahkan rekorku, Aku saja baru berani melakukan french kiss di umur 20 tahun, dan kau .. Ohh"

100 % .. loading complete.

Bugh, Sasuke melemparkan bantal kewajah sang kakak tercinta.

"Yaah, kenapa kau melemparku!" Itachi tak terima, Ia kemudian kembali melemparkan bantal tersebut ke wajah Sasuke

Sayang Sasuke tidak sempat menghindar, alhasil wajah tampannya menjadi sasaran empuk lemparan balas dendam sang kakak.

"Cih, ternyata sekarang kau jadi punya hobi baru, menguntit adik mu sendiri"

Sasuke kembali berusaha untuk menghiraukan perkataan Itachi dengan kembali mengalihkan atensi nya ke buku sastra klasiknya. Sejujurnya dirinya cukup malu mengetahui bahwa tindakannya tadi tertangkap basah oleh sang kakak, tapi jangan sampai Ia menunjukkan wajah merahnya pada Itachi, bisa-bisa seumur hidupnya dirinya akan jadi bahan lelucon sang kakak. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi bahan lelucon seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Maka yang Sasuke coba lakukan saat ini adalah bersikap cool, seolah hal itu adalah hal yang wajar dan tak perlu untuk di besar-besarkan.

"Hey, aku tidak menguntitmu, kau lupa, kau melakukannya di tempat umum"

Itachi yang masih dalam posisi tidurnya sedikit memiringkan badannya menghadap sang adik.

"Untung saja tadi sore aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah dan menginap disini, coba kalau aku tadi tidak pulang kerumah, mungkin .. " Itachi menjeda kalimatnya

Ia sedikit menghela nafasnya, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidur nya. Kini Ia duduk dengan posisi bersimpuh, menatap lekat ke arah sang adik sembari memegang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Mungkin adikku yang sedang kelebihan hormon ini akan menyerang Naru-chan dan .."

Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah buku sastra klasik yang cukup tebal telah mendarat sempurna di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kau pikir aku pria brengsek seperti itu, hah!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, entah itu memerah karena marah atau menahan malu

"Ouch" Itachi mengelus dahi nya yang terasa sakit

"Yaah, kenapa kau suka sekali melempar wajahku" bentak nya tak terima

"Kau layak mendapatkannya, dan sekarang menyingkir dari tempat tidur ku dan enyahlah dari kamar ku!" ujar Sasuke seraya menendang tubuh sang kakak agar menyingkir dari tempat tidurnya

"Ck, kau ini tidak asyik, aku kan hanya berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik, aku hanya ingin berbagi ilmu dan pengalaman denganmu" Itachi masih tetap bertahan di posisi nya walau kaki Sasuke sedari tadi menendang tubuhnya agar menyingkir dari tempat tidur

"Ehm, kusarankan kalau kau mau melakukannya mungkin saat umur mu sudah lebih dewasa lagi, ahh diatas 20 tahun mungkin sudah bisa, tapi kalau kau memang sudah tidak tahan lagi, ku ingatkan padamu jangan lupa gunakan pengaman, kasihan kan Naru-chan kalau harus hamil di usia muda, terus pastikan kau tidak melakukannya secara kasar otouto, tapi melihat saat kau menciumnya tadi, aku sudah bisa membayangkan betapa brutal nya dirimu nanti, dan …"

Sasuke langsung menendang kuat tubuh sang kakak hingga membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan sumpah serapah kakaknya kepadanya saat dirinya berhasil membuat sang kakak tersingkir dari tempat tidurnya. Setidaknya hal itu bisa menghentikan Itachi mengeluarkan kata-kata vulgar dari bibirnya.

"Yaah, Sasuke, berani sekali kau menendangku!" Itachi mencoba mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit,

"Cih, karna kau sudah berani berbuat seperti ini padaku, aku tidak akan mau mengajarimu gaya-gaya yang bagus saat berci**a"

Bugh, kembali sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah tampan Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku juga tidak butuh nasehat dari ero-aniki seperti mu!"

.

######

.

Naruto perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya, Ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian hanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Fyuuh, sepertinya Sasuke sudah pergi" Ia mengelus dada nya lega

Ini sudah hari kedua dirinya menghindar dari Sasuke, mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya belum siap menghadapi sang tuan muda. Bahkan hanya menggumamkan nama Sasuke saja bisa membuatnya teringat akan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, belum lagi saat dirinya ingat dengan pernyataan Sasuke padaya malam itu. Ohh, Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, karena awalnya Ia hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai adik asuhnya, seorang murid SMA yang nakal tetapi berkat dirinya Ia jadi mendapat pekerjaan untuk membayar hutang Sasori.

Tak pernah terbayang dalam pikirannya Ia akan menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang umurnya di bawah dirinya, apalagi pria itu masih pelajar SMA. Tunggu dulu, umur Sasuke itu 17 tahun, sedangkan dirinya 18 tahun. Ahh, Ia baru sadar usia mereka hanya terpaut 1 tahun saja.

Perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, jalannya yang terlihat mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri sontak menarik atensi Uchiha Itachi yang pada saat itu sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Naru-chan, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat seperti pencuri saja"

Tubuh Naruto langsung membeku ditempat, perlahan Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Uchiha Itachi yang sedang menatapnya dari atas tangga.

"Ahahha, Itachi-nii, kau membuat ku kaget saja" Naruto mencoba tertawa merutuki tingkah bodohnya yang dipergoki oleh sang sulung Uchiha

"Ara, kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu karena menghindari Sasu-chan maka tenang saja, Sasu-chan baru saja keluar" ujar Itachi sembari tersenyum kecil

Sebenarnya didalam pikirannya Ia sedang tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto, dirinya tahu sudah dua hari ini sepertinya gadis bersurai pirang itu sedang berusaha menghindari adiknya, dan hal itu pula yang membuat Sasuke uring-uringan selama dua hari belakangan ini. Astaga, kenapa kisah asmara dua insan ini layaknya cerita dalam sebuah novel teenlit dengan rate T. Bukannya akan lebih seru kalau seperti roman dewasa dengan rate M, oke abaikan pikiran nista nya barusan.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak menghindari Sasuke kok" ujar Naruto seraya mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi yang kini telah berdiri dihadapannya

"Hmm" Itachi sedikit menundukkan wajahnya

"Tapi sepertinya, apa yang kau ucapkan dengan apa yang kau lakukan berbeda Naru-chan" ujarnya seraya tersenyum jahil

Naruto menatap Itachi dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, kenapa duo Uchiha ini suka sekali menggoda dirinya.

"Lalu, kau mau pergi kemana sore-sore seperti ini Naru-chan? Apalagi sebentar lagi akan gelap"

"Ah, itu aku ada janji dengan Sakura dan Hinata untuk bertemu di acara festival, aku dengar festival musim gugur kali ini lebih meriah dari tahun lalu"

Itachi sedikit menanggukkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Ah, festival yah, sudah lama juga aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi Naru-chan yang akan mengantarmu pulang nanti siapa? Pastinya kamu pulang sangat sudah gelap kan?"

"Itachi-nii tenang saja, aku akan pastikan tidak melewatkan bus terakhir"

"Dan membiarkan dirimu berjalan dari halte menuju ke rumah seorang diri di tengah malam? Ah, tidak bisa, itu sangat bahaya sekali Naru-chan"

Karena terlalu sibuk berdebat, kedua insan tersebut tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dari pintu depan.

"Aniki, kau ada lihat dimana aku menaruh kunci mobilku? Ku pikir tadi aku …" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya saat kedua oniksnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Itachi

"Ah, Sasuke, kebetulan aku baru saja mau memberikan kunci mobil kepadamu" ujarnya seraya melempar kunci mobil tersebut kearah Sasuke yang refleks ditangkap oleh Sasuke

"Dan juga Sasuke, bisa kau temani Naru-chan malam ini, katanya Ia ingin pergi melihat festival di Kuil Shinto Sakurayama"

Naruto menatap Itachi dengan tatapan protesnya, hei, sudah susah payah dirinya berusaha menghindari Sasuke dan Itachi malah membuat dirinya terjebak dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengehela nafasnya pelan, terkadang Ia cukup risih dengan kelakuan sang kakak yang ternyata cukup mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya. Tapi setidaknya kali ini Ia akan berterima kasih kepada sang kakak, bahkan didalam hatinya Ia telah berniat akan membelikan 20 tusuk Dango untuk Itachi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" ujar Sasuke seraya menarik lengan Naruto

"Yaah, Sasuke, tunggu" Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah saat lengannya ditarik oleh Sasuke

"Hati-hati dijalan, dan Sasuke, jangan berbuat macam-macam terhadap Naru-chan yah" ujar Itachi seraya melambaikan tangannya

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sesaat hanya untuk menghadiahi death glare kepada Itachi, dan yang dihadiahi hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Dan jangan lupa, belikan aku Dango" lirihnya kemudian

Blamm

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Tak bisakah dia menutup pintunya dengan lebih lembut" ujarnya bermonolog

Dengan langkah gontai Itachi berjalan menuju dapur, memeriksa isi dari kulkas, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa laparnya. Ah, kenapa disaat seperti ini Ayame lama sekali pulang dari supermarket. Baru saja dirinya akan menikmati apel yang baru ditemukannya, terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu depan.

"Cih, siapa lagi yang mengganggu di sore seperti ini" gerutu nya seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan

Ting tong, Ting tong ..

Nampaknya sang tamu tidak sabaran menunggu pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintunya, hingga berkali-kali menekan bel tersebut.

"Astaga, tak bisakah dia sedikit sabar" maki Itachi

Ting tong,

Itachi kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit kasar, dirinya benar-benar penasaran siapa orang dibalik pintu rumah nya ini

"Hei, tak bisakah kau sedikit bersa … "

Oniks Itachi langsung melebar sempurna tatkala menangkap sosok pria bersurai pirang yang kini sedang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

"Ah, kakak ipar, ternyata kau yang datang" ujarnya saat disadari nya ternyata sosok yang sedari tadi menekan bel rumahnya adalah Deidara

"Aku bukan kakak iparmu brengsek!" maki Deidara, bagaimana pun juga Ino sang adik belum menikah dengan pria dihadapannya ini

"Kenapa? Kan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi kakak ipar ku" ujar Itachi seraya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memasang pose innocent yang malah membuat Deidara semakin ingin menghajar dirinya

"Jangan berharap kau bisa menikahi adikku selama aku masih hidup Uchiha!" ujar Deidara seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke wajah Itachi

"Haahh, over protective seperti biasa, kusarankan kau untuk berkonsultasi dengan seorang psikiater agar penyakit sister complex mu itu tidak semakin parah"

Itachi menghela nafasnya pelan, sebenarnya dirinya dan Deidara adalah teman sejak bangku SMA, bahkan keduanya adalah sahabat dekat, dimana ada Deidara disitu pasti ada Itachi. Namun persahabatan keduanya menjadi renggang di tahun ketiga, disaat Itachi berpacaran dengan adik perempuan Deidara, Ino. Deidara yang mengidap sister complex itu tentu saja tidak menyetujuinya, bahkan Ia sempat mengatai Itachi pedofil karena berpacaran dengan adiknya yang masih kelas 3 SMP.

"Hentikan omongan tidak pentingmu, aku kemari hanya ingin menjemput Naruto, cepat panggilkan dia kemari"

"Ah, maksudmu Naru-chan? Kakak ipar, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Naru-chan?"

"Dia adik sepupu ku, dan berhentilah memanggilku kakak ipar, aku bukan kakak iparmu!"

Itachi mengangguk paham.

"Ah, tapi Naru-chan sedang tidak ada, Ia sedang pergi berkencan dengan Sasuke"

Kedua iris sapphire Deidara langsung melebar sempurna.

"Apa? Berkencan? Mereka pergi kemana?"

"Astaga, Dei, tidak bisakah kau bersikap tidak terlalu berlebihan? Mereka hanya pergi melihat festival di Kuil Shinto Sakurayama, bukan kawin lari" Itachi sedikit memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing melihat tingkah Deidara

"Oh Kuil Shinto Sakurayama, baiklah aku akan pergi kesana"

Deidara langsung membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk pergi, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat kedua tangan Itachi melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mau kemana kau, tak akan kubiarkan kau mengganggu kencan Sasuke dan Naru-chan" ujar Itachi mencoba mem-block langkah Deidara dengan menarik pinggang pria pirang tersebut, namun malah terlihat seperti sedang memeluk pria tersebut dari belakang

"Yah, lepaskan aku sialan!" ujar Deidara seraya berusaha terlepas dari Itachi

"Tidak akan!" Itachi malah semakin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Deidara

Brugh,

Hingga suara belanjaan milik Ayame yang terjatuh menghentikan kegiatan kedua pria tersebut.

"Ah, maafkan saya Uchiha-san, maaf kalau saya menganggu" ujar Ayame seraya menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali

Sadar akan posisi kedua nya, Itachi langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Deidara dan refleks mendorong pria bersurai pirang tersebut sehingga membuat Deidara hampir terjatuh, dan dibalas dengan makian oleh Deidara.

"A .. Ayame, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

.

######

.

Naruto mengeratkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Seharusnya Ia tahu, sweater yang digunakannya ini tidak akan mampu menghalau udara malam di bulan November ini.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berjalan sedikit menjauh darinya, bahkan gadis itu sama sekali belum ada berbicara sejak keduanya keluar dari rumah, dan Sasuke sedikit bersyukur tatkala Ia mendengar pembicaraan Naruto di telpon, bahwa kedua temannya tidak bisa datang ke festival.

Sasuke refleks melepas hoodie nya saat kedua oniksnya melihat Naruto yang sedang berusaha menahan dinginnya udara malam musim gugur. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto sehingga membuat sang gadis menghadap dirinya, perlahan Sasuke memakaikan hoodie nya ditubuh Naruto.

"Pakailah" ujarnya selembut mungkin

Naruto sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona, bagaimanapun baru kali ini Sasuke memperlakukan dirinya se-gentle ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dibunuh oleh Deidara karena membiarkan adik sepupu kesayangannya mati kedinginan" lanjut Sasuke yang malah dihadiahi injakan kaki oleh Naruto

"Yaah, kenapa kau menginjak kaki ku?"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" baru saja Naruto tersentuh oleh sikap gentle Sasuke, namun belum ada 10 detik, Sasuke malah merusak momen tersebut

"Aku tidak butuh jaketmu" ujar Naruto seraya mencoba melepaskan hoodie milik Sasuke, namun kedua tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke

"Aku hanya bercanda" ujarnya kembali dengan nada selembut mungkin

Naruto hanya mem-pout kan bibirnya menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Itu tidak lucu!" ujarnya seraya hendak berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat dirasakannya jemari Sasuke mengenggam tangannya

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku" ujar Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah pada Naruto

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, Ia membiarkan Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Awalnya Ia sedikit malu saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, namun lama kelamaan dirinya menjadi terbiasa, dan malah dirinya lah yang menarik tangan Sasuke, memaksanya untuk mengunjungi dari satu stand ke stand yang lainnya.

Puas berkeliling, akhirnya keduanya mengistirahatkan diri di dekat jembatan yang tak jauh dari Kuil. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi jembatan berwarna merah tersebut, Ia memiringkan wajahnya menatap Naruto yang terlihat tengah asyik menatap sungai kecil dibawah jembatan tersebut. Gadis itu perlahan mengadahkan kedua tangannya saat angin malam membawa beberapa daun momiji yang gugur. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat Naruto yang mencoba menangkap daun momiji tersebut.

"Kenapa dua hari ini kau menghindariku?" ujarnya memecah keheningan

Perlahan Naruto menarik kembali kedua tangannya. Ah, ini dia, hal yang paling tidak ingin dibahasnya.

"Ng, aku tidak menghindarimu kok" jawabnya tanpa menatap kearah Sasuke

Haahh,

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Apa aku harus membeli 2 buah tiket ke London saat ini, kemudian aku harus mengulangi pernyataanku kembali di depan menara Big Ben?"

"Eh" refleks Naruto menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke

"Habisnya, gadis yang kusukai menginginkan seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya dengan latar belakang menara Big Ben" ujar Sasuke seraya menatap lurus kearah depan, melewatkan momen dimana wajah Naruto yang merona akibat ucapannya

Naruto sedikit terkejut, ternyata Sasuke benar-benar mengingat ucapan absurd nya saat itu. Sejujurnya jauh dilubuk hatinya, dirinya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke" suara Naruto terdengar lirih

"Hm" jawab Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya

"Stop teasing me!"

"Aku sedang tidak menggodamu, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi? Aku benar-benar menyu .."

Kata-kata Sasuke langsung terhenti tatkala bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir hangat Naruto, Naruto menghadiahinya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Aku juga menyukaimu"

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tunggu, tadi Naruto menciumnya, kemudian mengatakan bahwa gadis itu juga menyukai dirinya.

"Apa kau selalu menyatakan perasaan mu dengan cara seperti ini kepada seorang pria?" Sasuke sedikit tidak rela mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, bagaimana pun Ia tahu, dirinya bukanlah pria pertama yang disukai oleh gadis bersurai pirang dihadapannya ini

"Tentu saja tidak, kau yang pertama" ujar Naruto dengan wajah merona nya

"Bahkan .., walau sudah berpacaran lama dengan Sasori, aku sama sekali belum pernah berciuman dengannya" lanjutnya, dan kali ini Ia mengucapkannya tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian menarik lengan Naruto, membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajah Naruto di dadanya yang bidang.

"Lalu kau mau mengatakan bahwa aku harus bertanggung jawab karena mengambil ciuman pertamamu?" goda Sasuke yang dibalas cubitan kecil Naruto di pinggangnya

"Aaah"

Sasuke hanya meringis tertahan, rasa sakit akibat cubitan Naruto tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan perasaan bahagianya saat ini.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab"

.

######

.

 **TBC**

Hallo minna ..

Terimakasih buat semua readers yang masih setia membaca fic gaje ini, nggak nyangka juga, fav nya tembus di angka 118. Arigatou ne _

Setidaknya chap ini update nya nggak sampe sebulan yah, kalau author lagi nggak banyak kerjaan pasti di usahakan update nya cepat kok. Hehhe

Dan untuk chapter ini sepertinya author harus buat rate nya jadi T semi M yah, karena beberapa percakapan dan adegan kissu yang sedikit keluar dari rate T, untuk para readers yang masih di bawah umur, mohon jangan ditiru yah, dan maafkan saya.

Dan maaf sekali lagi maaf yah, author belum bisa membalas satu persatu review para readers sekalian, tapi tetep kok author sangat senang membaca review para readers sekalian, jadi ditunggu review selanjutnya yah :)


	10. Chapter 10

Characters belongs to Kishimoto Sensei

Story is mine

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

.

.

November, Musim Gugur, 7 tahun kemudian ..

.

Shion memandang kagum seorang wanita dengan balutan kimono putih yang sedang berdiri disamping seorang pria yang menggunakan hakama berwarna hitam, khas pakaian pengantin. Sebuah wata boushi yang dikenakan sang pengantin wanita sukses menutupi surai pirangnya yang indah dan sebagaian dari parasnya yang mempesona, seakan sang pengantin wanita sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya agar sang mempelai pria sajalah yang boleh menikmati paras cantiknya.

Shion yang sedari tadi terus menerus membisikkan kata 'Naruto-nee benar-benar cantik Okaa-san' pada sang Ibu, hanya dibalas senyuman dan ibu jari yang menempel dibibirnya oleh Kushina yang mengisyaratkan agar Shion lebih tenang dan mengikuti ritual yang dibawakan sang pendeta dengan lebih khidmat.

Shion menghela nafasnya, Ia mencoba mengikuti saran sang Ibu, bahkan disampingnya tampak keponakannya Uchiha Haruto yang masih berumur 3 tahun tampak tenang berdiri disamping kedua orangtuanya, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Ino.

Satu persatu seluruh ritual dilaksanakan oleh kedua mempelai yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, ah .. beberapa menit yang lalu Ia sudah sah menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Masing-masing keluarga baik dari pihak Uchiha dan Uzumaki tampak saling bergantian meminum sake yang menandakan bersatunya kedua keluarga dalam ikatan pernikahan, yang juga menandakan berakhirnya ritual pernikahan yang dilakukan sesuai kepercayaan Shinto tersebut.

"Kawaii ne" gumam Ino.

"Anata, kenapa kemarin kita tidak menikah seperti ini?"

Itachi hanya mengernyitkan dahinya menanggapi ucapan sang istri.

"Bukannya dirimu kemarin yang bilang ingin memakai wedding dress? Dan menikah di gereja?"

"Iya, itu benar sih, tapi melihat pernikahan Naru-chan Aku jadi iri, dan lagi pula lihatlah, Naru-chan sangat pintar memilih waktu pernikahannya, Ia sengaja menikah saat musim gugur seperti ini".

Itachi mengarahkan oniksnya menatap pemandangan disekelilingnya, tampak daun-daun momiji yang berwarna mulai dari kuning, jingga dan merah menghiasi alam disekitar kuil tersebut, Ia harus mengakui adik iparnya tersebut memiliki taste yang bagus, memilih tanggal pernikahan saat musim gugur, dan tempat pernikahan di daerah Arashiyama benar-benar kombinasi yang pas, _what a romantic wedding concept_ , pikirnya.

"Papa, mama, cepat kemari, perahunya sudah menunggu" teriak Haruto dari kejauhan.

Refleks pasangan suami istri tersebut menoleh kearah Haruto yang sedang berjalan ketepi sungai Hozu bersama Shion yang menggenggam tangannya. Mereka baru ingat, setelah acara ritual selesai di kuil ini, mereka juga mengadakan acara resepsi di hotel, mereka memilih Suiran Hotel sebagai tempat resepsi yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kuil tempat pemberkatan.

Haruto segera naik kedalam perahu yang mampu menampung belasan orang tersebut dengan atap yang berguna menghalang sinar matahari yang telah disiapkan pihak hotel untuk menjemput para tamu undangan yang keseluruhannya merupakan kerabat dekat dari keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki.

"Haruto, hati-hati" ujar Ino seraya menggandeng tangan sang suami untuk mengikuti putra mereka menaiki perahu.

Satu persatu dari mereka memasuki perahu menyeberangi sungai Hozu, Shion dan Ino tak hentinya mengucapkan kata 'Kirei' untuk merepresentasikan pemandangan yang tersaji di sekeliling mereka.

"Ara, dimana Deidara?" ujar Kushina yang baru menyadari ketidakhadiran sang keponakan di atas perahu tersebut.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan sang bibi, Ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana keberadaan sang kakak.

"Sepertinya dia ingin memberikan kejutan terakhir buat Naruto" ujar Itachi sembari tersenyum.

Seluruh penghuni didalam perahu tersebut menoleh kearah sang sulung Uchiha, sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya menanggapi perkataan Itachi, karena mereka semua tahu bagaimana Deidara sangat tidak menyetujui hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dengan hati-hati Itachi membantu Ino dan Haruto keluar dari perahu sesaat setelah pria yang membawakan perahu kecil tersebut menepikan perahunya. Tak lupa juga membantu Mikoto sang Ibu yang terlihat sedikit kesusahan menuruni perahunya karena Furisode yang dikenakannya.

"Arigatou ne" gumam Mikoto kecil pada sang anak.

"Ka-san akhirnya bahagia karena kedua anak Ka-san sudah menikah" ujarnya seraya berjalan diiringi Itachi yang sedang menggendong Haruto.

"Ka-san bahagia?"

"Tentu saja, mendapat menantu seperti Ino-chan dan Naru-chan menambah warna dikeluarga kita, setidaknya aku harus bersyukur, ada wanita yang mau menggantikanku mengurusi kalian".

"Hahaha, jadi menurut Ka-san kami berdua merepotkan?" Itachi tak bisa menahan tawanya menanggapi ucapan sang Ibu.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian berdua sadar"

"Lalu dimana menantuku dan Sasuke?" ujar Mikoto yang sadar bahwa sang menantu dan anaknya belum berada dilokasi resepsi yang digelar di restaurant Hotel yang telah disewa khusus yang berada tepat di tepi sungai Hozu.

Itachi menurunkan Haruto dari gendongannya, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Seharusnya mereka sudah datang, semoga Kakak Ipar ku itu tidak membuat masalah kali ini"

.

######

.

Naruto yang masih dalam balutan kimono putihnya dan lengkap dengan wata boushi nya berkacak pinggang menatap pria bersurai pirang dihadapannya.

"Jangan bilang dirimu yang akan membawaku menyebrangi sungai ini Dei-nii" ujarnya saat melihat Deidara sudah menggunakan seragam pengayuh perahu yang dipinjamnya dari pihak Hotel.

"Kenapa? Kau sangat terharu kan Naruto?" ujar Deidara dengan cengiran 3 jarinya.

"Kau pasti berbohong" Naruto menatap horror kearah Deidara.

"Arrgghh, aku harus menelpon Itachi-nii" teriak Naruto frustasi seraya berjalan kesana-kemari mencari smartphone miliknya.

' _Sial aku lupa, aku tidak membawa handphone ku'_ batinnya kemudian.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi kedua makhluk pirang didepannya hanya bisa menghela nafas, Ia memijit dahinya pelan, sembari berfikir apakah saudara iparnya ini benar-benar ingin menghancurkan acara pernikahannya, karena dirinya ingat betul bagaimana ulah Deidara pada saat acara pernikahan Itachi dan Ino 4 tahun yang lalu.

Saat sang pendeta di gereja mengucapkan kata _'Apakah_ _ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?'_ maka saat itulah Deidara muncul dan berteriak _'Aku keberatan'_ dengan kencangnya yang sontak menarik atensi seluruh undangan yang ada di gereja. Mungkin orang-orang yang bukan keluarga mereka sudah berfikir bakal ada adegan kisah cinta segitiga layaknya Dorama Romance yang banyak digandrungi wanita remaja dan para ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Tapi beruntung saat itu Naruto dan Shion langsung membekap mulut Deidara dan menyeretnya keluar dari gereja. Dan karena kejadian itulah, kali ini Naruto hanya meminta pernikahannya hanya dihadiri keluarga dekat mereka saja, takut-takut Deidara akan berbuat ulah lagi.

"Mou.. mou, kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku Naru-chan?"

Naruto memicingkan matanya melihat Deidara yang sedang dalam mode sok imutnya.

"Aku sudah sepenuhnya menerima Sasuke-mu menjadi adik iparku Naru-chan, aku juga sudah bertekat akan memperbaiki hubungan ku dengannya, iya kan Sasuke?" ujarnya seraya merangkul pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit memicingkan matanya, melirik kearah Deidara, sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan dua huruf andalannya.

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, semoga benar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Deidara.

"Lihat, benarkan Naruto" ujar Deidara seraya mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak Sasuke.

' _Tapi awas saja kau Sasuke jika berani berbuat macam-macam dengan Naru-chan, akan kupastikan kau menemui nenek moyang mu secepatnya'_ bisiknya kemudian.

Naruto menatap keduanya secara bergantian, sedikit menghela nafasnya sekaligus berdoa semoga apa yang baru saja diucapkan Deidara benar adanya. Ia juga mereka ulang kejadian barusan, selama ritual pernikahannya yang dibawakan oleh pendeta kuil berjalan dengan lancar tanpa adanya interferensi dari Deidara, jadi mungkin kali ini pun Deidara tidak akan mensabotase acara resepsi nya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi, yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu di Hotel" ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju perahu kecil yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat resepsi.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menaiki perahu kecil tersebut, sembari mengumpat didalam hati, sebenarnya dia mengutuk ide Naruto yang satu ini, cuma sang istri mengatakan _'Ini akan jadi pernikahan yang romantis Sasuke, aku terinspirasi seperti ini saat melihat foto pernikahan yang di-posting dilaman website Hotel ini'_ sehingga mau tak mau Ia harus mengikuti kemauan sang istri.

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat" ujar Deidara seraya melompat kecil kedalam perahu yang berhasil membuat perahu tersebut sedikit bergoyang, Sasuke yang sudah berada didalam perahu jadi sedikit oleng tapi syukurnya Ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga tidak terjatuh.

Sasuke menghadiahi Deidara deathglare andalannya.

"Kau hampir membuat kita terjatuh Baka!" umpatnya kemudian.

"Language dear, hei aku ini kakak iparmu!" ujar Deidara seraya ingin mengarahkan kayuh perahu yang dipegangnya kewajah Sasuke.

"Yaa, kalian berdua berhenti!" teriak Naruto seraya meremas erat kimono nya.

Sontak keduanya terdiam.

Fiuhh,

Naruto mengehela nafasnya, mencoba menetralkan emosinya.

' _Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh badmood Naruto, ingat ini hari pernikahanmu'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Naruto kemudian sedikit merapikan kimono dan wata boushi nya yang tadi sedikit berantakan. Dirasa sudah sempurna, Ia pun berjalan pelan menuju perahu yang sudah dinaiki oleh Sasuke sang suami dan Deidara.

"Anata, bantu aku" ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kirinya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menerima ularan tangan Naruto sembari tersenyum, benar-benar adegan yang mampu membuat Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, yah salahkan saja dirinya, kenapa Ia belum juga mau menikah di umurnya yang sudah memasuki kepala 3, bahkan Itachi yang umurnya sama dengan dirinya saja sudah memiliki anak berusia 3 tahun.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam perahu, Sasuke membantunya merapikan kimono nya agar tidak kusut saat duduk didalam perahu.

"Tanganmu jangan seenaknya menyentuhnya!" ujar Deidara saat melihat tangan Sasuke yang membetulkan kimono diarea pinggang hingga paha Naruto.

"Dia sudah sah jadi istriku Baka!" ujar Sasuke tak kalah sewot.

"Kau" geram Deidara seraya hendak kembali mengarahkan kayuhnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Yaa, kalian berdua" kembali terdengar teriakan Naruto.

Teriakan Naruto selalu berhasil membuat keduanya terdiam.

"Dei-nii kau cukup bawa saja perahu ini secepatnya ke arah Hotel, dan satu lagi, jangan bentak suamiku!"

Sasuke yang merasa menang karena dibela oleh Naruto menatap Deidara dengan seringai kemenangannya.

Cihh..

Deidara hanya bisa mendecih pelan, Ia segera membalikkan badannya memunggungi kedua pengantin baru tersebut, mengarahkan kayuhnya, menembus air, perlahan perahu tersebut bergerak menyusuri sungai Hozu. Agin semilir yang berhembus membawa daun momiji yang berguguran menjadi pemandangan yang menakjubkan selama perjalanan mereka diatas perahu menuju Hotel.

Sesekali Naruto mengadahkan tangan kanannya mencoba menangkap momiji yang berterbangan di hadapannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya digenggam lembut oleh Sasuke. Naruto melirik pria yang beberapa saat lalu telah sah menjadi suaminya, rasanya masih terbayang dibenaknya momen dimana Sasuke melamarnya setahun yang lalu, ditepi sungai Thames, London, saat keduanya sedang melanjutkan kuliah S2 mereka disana. Yang dari lokasi tersebut tampak Big Ben yang berdiri kokoh, persis seperti impiannya.

Sasuke yang sadar sedang ditatap oleh sang istri, semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Naruto, tidak menoleh kearah sang istri, dirinya justru menutup kedua oniksnya, bagai mem-flash back tahun-tahun yang sudah mereka lewati bersama, Ia tersenyum dalam lamunannya.

Perlahan perahu yang dibawa oleh Deidara sudah hampir mendekati area Hotel, tampak di tepi sana Haruto melambaikan tangannya.

"Oji-chan …" teriaknya.

Walau Deidara tidak menyukai Itachi, tetapi dia sangat sayang pada keponakannya yang satu ini, karena setidaknya keponakannya tidak memiliki surai seperti Itachi, sepertinya gen milik Ino lebih banyak sehingga Haruto mewarisi warna surai dan bola mata miliknya.

"Haruto …" Deidara ikut melambaikan tangannya, gerakannya yang tiba-tiba sontak membuat perahu yang dinaiki ketiganya sedikit bergoyang.

Refleks Naruto dan Sasuke memegang tepian perahu.

"Onii-chan .." Naruto hanya bisa bergumam kesal.

"Yaah, Baka, kau hampir membuat kita semua terjatuh dari sini" mengenal Deidara selama 7 tahun lebih membuat Sasuke sudah tidak segan lagi memanggil kakak sepupu Naruto sekaligus saudara ipar nya ini dengan sebutan 'Baka' karena memang kenyataannya sikap overprotektif nya itu sering membuatnya jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Sasuke kemudian melirik sang istri yang berada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sedikit cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Anata" ujar Naruto seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melapaskan tangan kirinya yang digenggam Naruto, kemudian mengangkat tangannya perlahan untuk merapikan sedikit wata boushi milik Naruto.

Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Oi.. oi, berhentilah melakukan PDA"

Sasuke melirik tak suka kearah Deidara.

"Aku hanya membetulkan wata boushi miliknya, dan kau sebut itu PDA?" kilah Sasuke.

"Hei, jarakmu itu terlalu dekat dengan Naruto, seharusnya kau duduk lebih jauh sedikit darinya" ujar Deidara seraya mengarahkan kayuh nya kearah tempat duduk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Yaah, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, dia sudah sah jadi istriku Baka!"

"Aku mau duduk tanpa jarak, atau menyuruhnya duduk dipangkuanku juga bukan urasan mu!" lanjut Sasuke seraya menarik tubuh Naruto agar lebih merapat ketubuhnya. Berbicara dengan Deidara selalu sukses membuat Sasuke bertingkah tidak selayaknya seorang Uchiha.

"Kau .."

Itachi dan seluruh keluarga yang berada di tepi sungai dapat melihat dengan jelas Deidara dan Sasuke yang sedang beradu argument, tetapi sayangnya mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang diperdebatkan keduanya.

"Astaga, Otou-san, seharusnya kau tadi mengurung Dei-nii saja dirumah, jangan membiarkannya ikut sampai kemari, cukup pernikahanku saja yang dibuatnya kacau" ujar Ino seraya menarik pelan Hakama Inoichi.

Inoichi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan melihat tingkah laku putra sulungnya itu.

Kembali ke perahu yang dinaiki Sasuke, Naruto dan Deidara.

Sasuke yang dibentak seperti itu sontak berdiri.

"Astaga, Deidara, tidak bisakah untuk hari ini saja kita akur?" ujar Sasuke setengah frustasi.

Deidara yang masih mengarahkan kayuhnya ke wajah Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Cih, kau yang mencari gara-gara duluan Sasuke"

"Apa? Aku?"

Sasuke menarik surai raven nya frustasi, Ia berjalan pelan hendak mendekati Deidara. Deidara yang sadar Sasuke sedang berjalan mengarah kedirinya sontak ikut maju kedepan, namun sayang gerakan tiba-tiba nya malah membuat perahu kecil tersebut sedikit oleng. Nasib tak dapat ditebak, karena perahu yang oleng tersebut Sasuke jadi tercebur kedalam sungai, namun beruntung untuk Deidara berkat kayuh yang dipegangnya, dirinya masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga tidak terjatuh mengikuti Sasuke.

Byuurr …

"Sasuke!"

Naruto yang terkejut refleks meneriakkan nama sang suami, Ia bergerak pelan ketepian perahu. Deidara hanya bisa melongo melihat Sasuke yang tercebur kedalam sungai, bukannya menolong, dirinya malah tertawa melihat Sasuke yang susah payah berenang ke permukaan karena Hakama yang dikenakannya.

Naruto yang sudah kesal kemudian berdiri, Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Deidara yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memegang perutnya. Ia menarik paksa kayuh yang dipegang oleh Deidara, dan tanpa aba-aba, kaki jenjangnya menendang bokong sang kakak sepupu sehingga Deidara jatuh kedalam sungai menyusul Sasuke.

Byurr …

Sasuke yang sudah berhasil berenang kepermukaan segera memegang tepian perahu. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan sedikit merapikan surainya yang menutupi wajahnya. Tak berniat naik kembali kedalam perahu, Ia justru sedang menikmati pemandangan dimana istrinya mengarahkan kayuh perahu ke kepala Deidara, seolah tidak membiarkan Deidara untuk berenang ke permukaan. Sesekali terdengar gumaman Naruto _'Mati kau'_ kepada Deidara.

Sementara itu, seluruh keluarga yang berada ditepi sungai hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapan mereka. Seperti membeku, tidak ada dari mereka yang berusaha menolong Deidara dari amukan Naruto.

"Kyaa.., Oba-chan jangan bunuh Oji-chan"

Sepertinya Deidara harus berterima kasih kepada keponakannya yang satu ini, karena teriakan Haruto lah yang berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya dari amukan Shinigami Naruto.

.

######

.

Naruto membantu Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya dengan Hair dryer. Keduanya kali ini sudah berada di kamar khusus yang telah dipesan untuk pernikahan mereka di Hotel tersebut. Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya membiarkan Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya, sesekali jemari Naruto yang halus mengacak-acak rambutnya agar kering sempurna.

Tangan Naruto yang halus sesekali menyentuh punggung Sasuke yang tidak terlapisi sehelai benang pun. Menekan pelan kepalanya lebih menunduk agar dirinya bisa mengeringkan bagian terbawah surai milik suaminya itu.

Naruto sudah melepas wata boushi dan hiasan dirambutnya, menyisakan kimono putih dengan surai pirangnya yang dibiarkan terurai. Tiba-tiba Ia mematikan Hair dryer nya saat dirasakannya bahu Sasuke yang bergetar.

"Ha..ha..ha"

Tunggu, apa dirinya tidak salah dengar, Sasuke tertawa?

"Sasuke kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya seraya duduk bersimpuh diatas tempat tidur dengan Hair dryer yang sudah dimatikan ditangan kanannya.

"Hm?"

Sasuke kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap sang istri. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah tak biasa Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, sembari menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanya.

"Dulu Ibu pernah berkata, kalau memiliki menantu dari keluarga kalian akan menambah warna dalam keluarga Uchiha, karena seperti yang kau tahu keluarga Ayahku sangat pendiam dan yah.. seperti kata orang-orang, sedikit membosankan"

"Maksudmu?" Naruto masih belum mengerti maksud dari Sasuke.

"Memiliki saudara ipar seperti Deidara terkadang tidak buruk juga, setidaknya dia benar-benar membuat pernikahan kita sangat berkesan sehingga kita tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini"

"Jadi kau tidak marah padanya? Dia sudah membuatmu jatuh kedalam sungai"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"Setidaknya istriku sudah membalaskan dendamku" ujarnya seraya mengelus lembut pipi Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil, Sasuke yang melihatnya juga ikut tertawa, hari pernikahannya benar-benar tak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidupnya. Perlahan Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka, keduanya terlarut dalam tawa.

"Ne, Sasuke, cepat kembali pakai bajumu, Ka-san dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu kita"

"Hm?" Sasuke yang masih setia pada posisi mereka, sedikit pun tak berniat untuk menggeser tubuhnya dari sang istri.

"Biarkan saja mereka" gumamnya kemudian.

Naruto sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, melepaskan kening mereka yang semula saling menempel.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah, cepat pakai kembali bajumu".

Naruto yang hendak turun dari atas ranjang tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sasuke, membuat dirinya terjatuh keatas tempat tidur. Naruto berusaha bangkit, namun sayang dirinya kalah cepat dari Sasuke yang telah berhasil mengurung dirinya dibawah badan kekar milik pria itu.

"Tung.., tunggu dulu Sasuke" ujar Naruto gelagapan seraya mencoba mendorong tubuh topless Sasuke.

"Kenapa sekarang kembali memanggilku Sasuke? Tadi kau memanggilku _Anata_ " ujarnya penuh seringai sembari semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto.

"Tung.., yaah.. Aku bilang tunggu dulu Sasuke, kita harus segera kembali, semua orang sedang menunggu kita"

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang berusaha menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak mau kembali" ujar Sasuke seraya meletakkan kedua tangan Naruto diatas kepalanya.

"Yaah, Sa.., Sasuke apa mau mu?" wajah Naruto semakin memerah saat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang Aku mau Naruto" ujar Sasuke penuh seringai.

Wajah Naruto telah memerah sempurna layaknya tomat.

"Yaah, go to the hell!"

"Not, without you"

Sasuke langsung membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya sebelum bibir itu kembali mengeluarkan umpatan untuk dirinya.

Selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

.

######

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Holla, akhirnya bisa juga menamatkan fic yang satu ini.

Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dengan ending fic ini, saya sebagai author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, karena kemarin memang udah nentuin fic ini bakal ending di chap 10 aja. Soalnya ini fic fluffy tanpa banyak konflik, jadi menurut aku kalau semakin panjang dan alur cerita nya dipaksakan akan membuat para reader jadi bosan.

Dan maaf yah kalau update nya ini terlalu lama, selain kemarin sempat kehabisan ide mau buat ending nya seperti apa, author juga lagi banyak kerjaan.

Nah untuk inpirasi ending cerita ini aku dapat waktu lagi nyusun itinerary.

Buat yang penasaran, untuk perahu yang dinaiki oleh Sasuke, Naruto dan Deidara, bisa dilihat dilaman website Suiran Hotel Kyoto, di album Wedding.

(Uhh ... jadi tak sabar menunggu November)

.

Dan author ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat :

1\. Para Reader (baik itu silent reader maupun reader yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejaknya di fic aku melalui review) :D

2\. Yang udah Fav dan Follow fic ini

3\. Yang nge-flame juga aku ucapin terima kasih deh, aku anggap itu untuk penyempurnaan tulisan aku kedepannya

4\. Buat yang udah nulis review, yang mohon maaf sekali tidak bisa dibalas satu persatu (tapi review dari kalian selalu aku tunggu loh)

Udah deh, nggak mau banyak bacot lagi. Sekali lagi saya Hatake Aria pamit dari fic ini, dan ditunggu untuk komentarnya. :)

Maaf kalau ending nya gantung, soalnya ini rate nya T (*wink)


End file.
